To Stand Against the Sun
by serina-phantom
Summary: AU. Full Summary Inside. A young teenage boy, Judai Yuki, risks everything, especially his life, when he falls in love with a vampire by the name of Johan Andersen, who loves him just as deeply. Spiritshipping "Twilight" and "New Moon" fic.
1. Prologue: Cliff Diving

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: All right, you guys!

Lucy: After watching something on youtube dot com, named "_Twilight Trailer- Spiritshipping Addit_ion" by Amazement88, Ke-chan and I realized that it would be totally awesome to make a spiritshipping Twilight story!

Me: However, if you haven't read Twilight or it's sequel New Moon, then this is not the fic to read! We are thinking of making a sequel to this, in which it will be based off Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but just for the moment, this fic will be a fusion of Twilight and New Moon. It is like the story, but with some slight changes to it!

Lucy: We hope you will all enjoy it and won't get angry or confused by the first chapter!

_**Prologue: Cliff Diving**_

As soon as I reached the beaches on the cliffs, I wished I hadn't decided to come- I'd already had enough of being in this place. I'd come here all the time, every single day, wandering all alone. Was it truly different then having all those nightmares, where I was alone? But, where else was I going to go? I trudged over to the fallen tree and sat near the end so my foot could be propped up on the snapped root. I stared up at the gray, storming sky, waiting for the first raindrops to fall.

I tried not to think about what type of danger Manjoume and his friends, his "pack", were in. Because nothing would happen to Manjoume. The thought as almost unbearable. I'd lost too much already- I didn't need fate taking away the only thing that took my mind off... _him_.

The thought seemed unfair, almost cruel.

Was fate truly cruel enough to rip the one thing keeping me sane away? Was fate cruel enough to just take him and wrench him away, like it had done to the one thing that made me think I was alive?

But maybe I deserved this.

Maybe I had crossed some unseen line between the human world and the world of monsters. Maybe I had crossed something that now condemned me. Maybe it was wrong for me to be so involved in myths and legends such as this. Maybe it was wrong for me to be so willing to turn my back on the human world, on my world. Maybe-

No.

Nothing would happen to Manjoume. I had to believe that, or I'd go insane.

"Agh! Dammit!" I groaned, and leaped gracefully, which was very strange for me, off the fallen tree I had been sitting on. I couldn't sit still like I had been doing before. It was worse than pacing back and forth.

I'd been counting on hearing Johan's voice this morning. Or sometime today. It seemed to be the only thing that would make it bearable to keep myself alive today. The hole in my heart had been quelled lately, when I was hanging out with Manjoume, who had become my best friend, but it was getting its revenge whenever I thought of Johan, as I was now. The edges of the hole burned, threatening to grow larger until it consumed all of my body.

The waves at the bottom of the cliff seemed to pick up, as if my mood were controlling them. It seemed that the more uneasy I got, the more they would rage against the rocks.

There was no wind. Despite this, I felt like the pressure of the storm was pressing down on me. Everything swirled in the air around me, but I was untouched; an invisible shield around me. There was a faint electric charge dancing in the "shield" that swelled and grew from me- I could feel the static in my long brown hair.

Farther out in the ocean, the waves were raging. I could see them battering against the edge of the cliffs, scattering thick white clouds of foam into the gray skies. There was still no movement in the air, though the clouds rolled in quickly.

It was eerie- like the clouds were moving of their own will.

I shivered, not from the cold, but from the sight. I knew, though, that it was just a trick of the storm and nothing more. I had nothing to be afraid of out here.

The cliffs were a black blade against the skyline.

Staring at them, I remembered when Manjoume had told me about Ryo Marufuji and his gang, also known as their pack. I thought of those boys- the werewolves- throwing themselves off this very cliff, screaming and whooping as they did turns and spins to impress the others. The image of the falling, spiraling figures was still perfect in my mind. I imagined the utter freedom of the fall. I imagined how Johan's voice would have sounded in my head- furious, beautiful, perfect...

The burning hole in my heart flared so bad that I gave an audible groan.

The pain had been getting harder and harder to work with. When Johan had left, it was like he had punched a hole through my chest, wrapped his cold hand around my heart, and wrenched it out. Doing this obviously hadn't killed me, but whenever I thought of him, it was like wherever he was right now, he was squeezing my heart, and somehow, I was still connected to it enough to feel the pain. It hurt so much. I would have given anything to stop feeling it.

There had to be some way to get rid of this pain. It was growing more and more unbearable with each second. I looked painfully to the cliffs and the surging waves below me.

Well, why not? Why not get rid of the pain right now?

Manjoume had promise to take me cliff diving, right? Just because he wasn't here, should I be forced to give up the one chance I had at distracting the pain that I felt? Should I give up the distraction I needed so badly- even more so because Manjoume was out there risking his life just to make sure that I was safe? If it weren't for me, for my very existence, then Echo wouldn't be here, causing all these problems. She'd be continuing to kill humans, just somewhere far, far away. If anything happened to Manjoume, it would be all my fault. He'd fucking hate me for saying that, but even if he denies it, it's the truth.

That sudden realization was enough to make me consider going back to Manjoume's house, where my truck was and where Manjoume's father was waiting for his sons and their friends to return safely.

I knew my way to the path that was closest to the cliffs, but I had to hunt a bit for the path that would take me out to the ledge. As I followed it, I looked for smaller paths, knowing that Manjoume had wanted me to jump from a much lower ledge instead of the top. But the path wound around the cliff to a path that left me with no options. I didn't have time to find another way down to the much smaller ledges- the storm was coming in quickly now.

The wind was finally beginning to touch me, the clouds pressing closer to the ground, to the sea. Just as I reached where the sand and grass left and turned into stone, the rain started to fall and splatter on my face.

It was hard to convince myself that there wasn't another place to do this. It was even harder to convince myself that I didn't have time to look for another way- I _wanted_ to jump from here.

This was the image that was lingering in my head. I wanted the fall that would feel like flying.

I knew that this was the stupidest, most idiotic thing I had ever done. The thought made me smirk. The pain in my chest, where my heart rested, had started to ease up, as if my body knew that Johan's voice was just moments away...

The ocean below sounded very far away now, much farther than it sounded when I was in the forests. I frowned when I thought of how cold the dark waters below must have been.

But I wasn't going to let that stop me.

The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into cyclones around me.

I stepped out onto the ledge, keeping my eyes on the empty space, on the gray and stormy sky before me. My bare feet felt around for me until they caressed the edge of the rock. I drew in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scent of sea salt and the tastes of the approaching storm, and I held it... waiting.

"Judai."

I smiled and exhaled deeply.

_Yeah?_ I kept my voice inside my head, for fear that the moment I spoke aloud, the illusion would be shattered. He sounded so close, so real. It was only when he was disapproving of my actions that I could hear his voice so clearly, like he was right behind me- the beautiful texture and very musical tone that made up the most perfect voice in the world.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

_Why? You said you wanted me to be human_, I reminded him, my voice still in my head. _Well, watch me be human._

"Please. For me?"

_But you won't be with me any other way, Johan. I have to._

"Please." His voice was just a whisper, a breath, on the billowing rain around me. The rain tossed my brown hair and drenched my clothes- my red T shirt and my black jeans- making me as wet as if I were jumping for the second time today.

I rolled up until I was on the balls of my feet.

"No, Judai!" He was angry now, and the anger in his voice was so lovely.

I smiled softly and raised my arms straight out at my sides, lifting my face to the skies, to the rain. But I was too use to swimming in pools all my life, so I knew I wasn't going to end up getting the dive that I wanted. I was going to plunge in pencil-style; feet first. I leaned forward, crouching to get more of a a spring...

And I flung myself off the cliff.

I screamed loudly as I dropped like a lead weight through the open air, but it was a scream of excitement and freedom, not one of fear. The wind resisted my light weight, pushing against me as if trying to force me up. However, as light as I was, I was too heavy for the wind. The wind pushed against me, putting me into spirals as I went sailing towards the earth.

I sliced through the black water moments later. It was icy, colder than I'd imagined, and yet the chill only added to the adrenaline that surged though my very being.

I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black ocean. I hadn't experienced one moment of terror- just pure and unfiltered adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Manjoume had made it sound much worse than it actually was. Where was the challenged behind it all, huh?

That was when I was caught by the current.

I'd been so busy thinking about the size of the cliff, by the height and obvious danger; that I hadn't worried about the cold, dark water waiting to recieve me down below it all. I never dreamed that the true menace, the thing I should have been afraid of all along, was lurking so far below me, under the surging surf above.

It felt like all the waves were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth, left and right, as if determined to share by yanking me into many little pieces. I knew the right way to avoid fighting currents; riptides, I believe Manjoume called them; as to swim parallel to the shore instead of trying to struggle and get to the beaches. But that knowledge did me little good, since I had no idea where the shore was. It was much too black, as if I was trapped in the night sky, void of the moon and any stars.

Gravity was all-powerful when it came to fighting the air; it would always win. But gravity had nothing on the waves; the waves were their own masters. I couldn't fell myself sinking or even being pulled downward. I could just feel the waves yanking at me and tugging me around, still trying to fight over me.

I fought to keep the last amount of oxygen in me, to keep my lips closed to store my air.

It didn't shock me that my illusion of Johan was there. He owed me that much, considering that I was dying right now. I was shocked by how I had aknowledged that. I was going to drown. No. I was drowning.

"Keeping swimming, Judai!" Johan begged urgently in my mind.

_Where?_ I wondered. There was no where to go. Nothing but the unending darkness around me. There was no place for me to swim to, even if I did want to continue doing so.

"Stop that right now!" Johan demanded. "Don't you dare give up!"

The coldness of the water had frozen me and was numbing my arms and legs. I couldn't even tell if I was flailing anymore. I couldn't even feel the agonizing pain that my weak lungs had felt from the lack of new oxygen. It was just a slight dizziness now, a helpless and pointless swirling in the current.

But, I listened to him. I forced my legs, even if I couldn't fell them, to continue kicking, my arms to continue reaching for something, anything, even if every second, I was getting turned in a new direction. Where was up? Where was down? What I was doing, this... worthless attempt, it wasn't doing me any good. What was the point of it all?

"Fight it!" Johan yelled. "Damn it, Judai, keep fighting!"

_Why?_

I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want Johan to continue calling for me, to continue telling me to keep fighting it. I didn't want to think at all anymore. It wasn't the dizziness, or the cold, or the failure of my arms and legs as they gave in to the numbness and exhaustion, that made me happy to stay right where I was. I was almost happy that this was all over. This was an easier death that all the countless others that I had almost faced. It was strangely peaceful.

I thought a moment on the cliches I had often spoke about with my friends, about how you were supposed to see your whole entire life flash before your eyes just before you passed on. I considered myself lucky. I didn't want to remember.

I saw _him_, and I had no more will to keep fighting. It was so clear, so much more defined than any of the images, any of the memories, I had kept of him since he left. My mind had stored Johan away in flawless detail, saving him for my final moment. I could see his facem the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the emerald and gold glint in his furious, yet pained, eyes. He was angry, naturally, and I expected no less, that I was giving up on life so easily. His teeth were clenched.

"No! Judai, no! You can't!"

My ears were flooded and blocked by the cold currents, but his voice was cleared than ever. Much clearer than all the other times I had heard him since he left. I ignored his words and just focused on the sound of his voice. Why would I continue to fight when I was happy here? Even as my lungs still burned, dully, for air, and my legs and arms cramped in the icy sea, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness was until this very moment had started.

Happiness. The mere thought of it. It made the whole 'I'm dying' thing pretty durable.

The current won in that moment, shoving me violently against something hard; a rock or the edge of the cliff, invisible in the gloom of the sea. It hit me square in the chest, slamming into me like a crowbar, and the breath whoosed out of me, escaping into a thick cloud of white bubbles and vanished into the blackness.

Water flooded down my throat and filled my lungs, choking me. My throat burned, and my lungs screamed with pain. The crowbar or whatever I had hit moments ago seemed to be dragging me away from Johan's imagine. He reached for me and gave an inaudible shout, though my the way his mouth moved, I imagined he had shouted my name. I was dragged deeper and deeper to the ocean floor.

_Goodbye, Johan. I love you_, was the last thought to cross my mind.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Judai! You can't give up, the damn story ain't even started yet!

Judai: I know that, but you're the one who made me do a Bella move! And you're the one who made me be Bella!

Me: So?

Judai: Well, she jumped off the cliff in the damn book, so so do I! You wanna complain about it, then talk to Stephenie Meyer! I'm just doin' what you friggen' made me do! Though Johan's gonna get pissed and go all suicidal on me now!

Me: -_grumbles_-

Lucy: Anyway, thank you all, and we hope to get the beginning to the story, which starts about a year before this prologue even began, up and running soon! However, in the mean time, this is the cast list of those replacing the characters from Twilight and New Moon!

**Edward Cullen**- Johan Andersen

**Bella Swan**- Judai Yuki

**Charlie Swan**- Nerigon Yuki

**Carlisle Cullen**- Joshua Andersen

**Esme Cullen**- Andrea Andersen

**Alice Cullen**- Alice Andersen

**Jasper Hale**- Fubuki Tenjoin

**Rosalie Hale**- Asuka Tenjoin

**Emmet Cullen**- Jim Cook

**James**- Amon Garam

**Victoria**- Echo

**Laurent**- Kouji Satou

**Jacob Black**- Jun Manjoume

**Renee Dwyre**- Lilith Yuki

**Aro Volturi**- Samejima

**Caius Volturi**- Chronos de Medici

**Marcus Volturi**- Giese Trapper

**Jane**- Yubel

**Felix**- Kagurazaki (AKA Demitiri in the English Dub)

**Demetri**- Daichi

**Alec**- Martin Konou

**Heidi**- Younger-looking Tome-san

**Sam Uley**- Ryo Marufuji

**Jared**- Chosaku Manjoume

**Paul**- Shoji Manjoume

**Embry**- Edo Phoenix

**Quil/****Emily**- Shou Marufuji (You'll see. He's a fusion character)

**Bella's Friends**- Rei Saotome, Junko Makita, Momoe Hamaguchi, Hayato Maeda, and Tyranno Kenzan.

Me: All right! We are very worried about this fic as well, since we are worried that it's not gonna be very good! However, the next chapter, chap one, will be revolved around the beginning of Twilight, a year before this chapter, this prologue, takes place. We hope we do not confuse anyone here with this.

Lucy: Please review nicely, we are very worried about this story being good! And we wanted to do it since that video inspired us! Please no flames, we hope the story will be good and note a total copy of Twilight or New Moon. We're going to add our own spins and stuff to it to make it a bit different than the books/movies!

Me: Please enjoy it, you guys! This is a story dedicated to all my dear readers!

Lucy: Please do not flame! We are incredibly worried about the outcome of this story, and we hope it's going to be as good as we hope it will be, and we hope our readers will like it!


	2. Copenhagen

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The first chapter!

Lucy: This is a long one, as all the chapters of this fic will be, so I hope I do not disappoint!

Me: This goes back to the Twilight story, and this is a fusion of Twilight and New Moon! The sequel to it will be a fusion of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and it will be up soon!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Copenhagen**_

_About A Year Ago..._

My mom, Lilith Yuki, drove me to the airport in Ribe, Denmark with every single window in her car rolled down. The sun was shining, and it was a good seventy-seven degrees out. The sky was nearly perfect, one or two clouds dotting the sky. I was happy today because I was wearing my favorite outfit, my short-sleeve red T shirt and my white jeans.

My mom and I were singing and dancing, as best we could with our seat-belts on, to whatever song was on the radio. I didn't remember what it was called, but I knew that I had heard it before.

I tried to enjoy the sun as much as I could. Because somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that when I arrived at the capital of Denmark, a city called Copenhagen, I wouldn't see much of the sun. It didn't shine very much around there during this time of the year, I had heard, and even if I would miss the sun, I was kinda looking forward to the rain.

This wasn't my first time going to Copenhagen.

My father, Nerigon Yuki- bizarre name, I know. Don't make fun of it. He hates it- lives in Copenhagen year-round. He has lived there ever since he and my mom got a divorce three years ago. It hadn't really bothered me. They were always fighting, anyway.

I was fourteen when they got a divorce, and I had spent every summer in Copenhagen. Well, actually, it was a month every summer. Not much longer than that. My mother always thought that it would be good for me to see my father every now and again so that I wouldn't feel like I was void of father-son bonding time.

Anyway, you may be wondering why I'm here now.

It's not summer.

I'm going to live in Copenhagen. Permanently.

No, my mother's not forcing me to. I asked her if I could go and live in Copenhagen with Dad. She seemed a little stunned and asked why, and I knew that she was worried that I had grown tired of being around her all the time. I assured her that wasn't the case. I loved living in Ribe with her, and I loved spending time with her. But recently, with her new husband, it just felt like she was unhappy. She spent all her time with me to see that I was happy, and that wasn't fair.

So, as a self-sacrifice, I asked to move away.

"Judai," my mom said to me when she stopped the car at the airport. She turned off the radio. "You don't have to do this."

I turned to her with a reassuring smile. It was at this time that I realized how much my mother and I looked alike. I got my hair color from her; a deep, rich chocolate brown color with a layer of orange on top. I then realized, with horror, what I was doing. How could I leave my mother- my poor, defenseless mother, to fend for herself? Sure, her new husband was around, so the bills would get paid, maybe, and there was food in the fridge, and gas in her car. But still...

"It's okay," I smiled. "I _want_ to go."

Mom frowned a little, but tried to give me the most reassuring smile she could. "Say hello to Nerigon for me?" she asked. I could tell that she felt uneasy asking me that.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted as I opened the car door. "You can come home whenever you want, honey. I'll come right back from my trip as soon as you need me, okay?"

I knew she was serious, but I could tell that somewhere, deep in her mind, she would be taking a sacrifice to come back.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She gave me a tight hug and then I went into the airport, to my plane, without looking back at her. I knew I would regret leaving if I saw how she must have been fighting back tears. Once I got on the plane, against my better judgment, I looked out the window for her car, but she was already gone. Probably for the best.

It took a while to get to Copenhagen, so I fell asleep on the plane. Flying doesn't bother me- it's just so damn boring. The car ride with my father when I got there? That was gonna be a bit different.

Nerigon had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed very pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered in the high school and he said he was going to help get me a car.

But, despite that, it was going to be awkward with Nerigon. We never really had a father-son bond, as people would say. We always engaged in small talk over the phone, and we had fun when we saw each other in the summer, but I knew it would be awkward, for both of us, when I stayed with him for longer than a few weeks.

When I finally landed in Copenhagen, it was raining. I didn't think of that as a bad omen, just something unavoidable. I had said goodbye to the sun when I got out of the car in Ribe.

Nerigon was waiting for me by his car. He was in his police uniform, but he wasn't driving the cruiser. He must have just come from dropping it off and picking up his regular car before he came picked me up. Nerigon worked for the police. In fact, the Chief was his best friend. He was going to retire soon, and it looked like the position of Police Chief would go to my father.

Nerigon gave me a slightly awkard hug when I stumbled off the plane.

Secret number one: I am a KLUTZ!

"It's so good to see you, Ju," Nerigon said, smiling as he helped me stand straight. He knew better than anyone that I was a klutz. "You haven't changed much, son. Still a skinny little stick. How's Lilith?"

"Mom's doing fine," I said. "She says hi. It's good to see you too, Dad."

I only had a few bags with me. I didn't have much in the world along the line of inanimate items that meant much to me. Most of my clothes were not suitable for Copenhagen's slightly warm yet cool climate. Mom had given me some money, against my will, to get some clothes that would be more suitable for Copenhagen. It was easy to fit my three small suitcases in the back of my dad's car.

"I found you a car, Ju," my dad said once we were in the car. "It's sturdy and really cheap for how good it is, too."

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck, actually. An old Chevy, I think. It belonged to my friend. Do you remember Jun Manjoume?"

I tapped my chin and tried to think. The name ringed a bell, but I wasn't sure. I hated when that happened to me. "Vaguely," I announced with a dejected sigh.

Nerigon laughed and patted my shoulder. "Well, don't feel bad," he said. "He probably doesn't remember you either. Jun's father, Ulric, is in a wheelchair now and can't drive. Jun, the sweet thing, tried to sell his father's truck so he could get some money for his father's medical expenses. I bought the truck from them. Jun said he'd think you'd like it. Claims all he can remember about you is your love of old and antique things."

"What year is it?"

Nerigon's expression shifted, and I wondered if he hadn't wanted me to ask that question. "Well, Ulric and Jun have done some work on it," he said. "The engine's almost brand new."

I hoped he didn't think I'd give up that easily. "When did he get it?"

"1985? I think?"

"Did he buy it when it was new?"

Nerigon shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Well, no," he said. "I think it was new in 1980."

I shifted so I could stare at him. "Ner- Dad, I really don't know all that much about cars, okay? If it breaks down, what am I supposed to do? I would have no idea how to fix or or even which place to go to."

"Really, Ju, the thing runs perfectly."

_The thing. Great way of puttin' it, Dad_, I thought with a loud sigh. Oh well, I'd give it a shot. I mean, my dad had gone through all the trouble of getting it from his friend, who was crippled now, I guess.

The rest of the car ride went on fairly silent. Nerigon and I talked every now and again, but it was very awkward. It didn't take long to reach his house, near the far outskirts of Copenhagen.

It was beautiful, of course; that much I would say without a second thought. Everything was green here: the trees, the trunks covered with thick green and brown moss, and the ground was covered with ferns. Even the light breaking through the trees, through the thick storm clouds and the rain, was a bright green.

Eventually, we made it to Nerigon's. He still lived in the same two-bedroom, two story house that he'd bought with my mom when they were first married. I recalled it when I was a child and when I came here every summer for a month. There, parked in the driveway in front of the house was my new- or rather, new to me- truck. It was a faded blue color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense shock, I loved it. I saw myself in it. I wasn't sure if it would run, but I had faith. Plus, it was one of those types of cars that seemed indestructible; it could go through an accident and come out unscathed, paint unscratched while it sat in a pile of pieces from the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad, I love it!" I yelled. "Thanks!"

Now, my first day at school tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as I had worried about. I wasn't all that worried, but I had some fears on not being part of the group of being accepted. That was one reason I was so willing to leave Ribe. I didn't have many friends anyway. The only thing keeping me there was my mom.

"I'm glad you like it," Nerigon said, embarrassed by my thanks.

It didn't take long to bring my stuff upstairs. One trip and it was over. I got the same bedroom I always had. It had belonged to me since the day I was born. It was so familiar; the wooden floor, the white-ivory walls, the blue curtains. The only change was that I had a bed there, with a blue comforter, and I had a desk, which Nerigon must have added while I was away. It wasn't here last summer when I came. The desk held a new lap top and a small phone right beside it. The rocking chair that belonged to my grandfather, Haou, before he passed away, was sitting right in the corner of the room.

There was only one bathroom in the whole house, so I would have to share with Nerigon. That didn't bother me too bad. I'd learn to get over it. We were both guys, we both used the same stuff.

One really good thing about my father is that he doesn't hover over you. He left me alone to unpack and get settled in. That was nice, since it was impossible to do that with my mom. She would have unpacked everything for me and clung to me the entire time. I loved my mom to death, but she just got really annoying really fast.

The high school in Copenhagen wasn't that big, I guess. Or rather, the one near where I lived wasn't that big. There were only about three hundred and fifty- okay fifty-one counting me- students there. I don't remember how many were in the high school in Ribe, but it was a bit more than that.

I hoped I would make some friends here.

I wasn't really considered "normal" back in Ribe.

Maybe if I had looked like everyone from Ribe expected me to. Tall, blond, tan maybe. But no, sadly for me, I was born a bit pale, fairly short- I am only 5 feet for God's sake!- and I have brown hair. But Hell, that meant nothing to me. Everyone in my school preferred people with blond hair, but I liked my hair. It looked good on me. I couldn't imagine myself blond. I gagged at the thought of it.

* * *

I slept fine that night, though I probably should have been worried about school in the morning. I would be the new guy, the one everyone would be wondering about, the one who would have to make his mark and pick a group or be pegged as a social outcast. But who gave a fuck about all that shit? I didn't care what people pegged me as. I am who I am. No questions asked.

Breakfast with Nerigon was a fairly quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him. But, his wishes were wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me, since I was an ultra-klutz.

Nerigon left early for work. After he left, I sat at the old square table in one of the only two matching chairs. Nothing had changed. The cabinets that my mother had painted a bright yellow to liven the room were still there. Over the fireplace in the tiny and slightly dark living room was a series of pictures. First was a wedding photo of Nerigon and Lilith, and they didn't look super happy, now that I looked har enough. After that was a series of pictures of the day I was born. I was such a fat baby. Finally, there was a series of my school pictures up until last year. I tried my best to smile in all of them, but they just never came out good. I wasn't good-looking, so I didn't try.

I didn't want to be early to school, but I didn't want to stay cramped in the house either. It'd drive me nuts. I donned my black jacket and headed outside.

It was still drizzling outside, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the rain. I locked the house up before I went. Nerigon had advised me to do so. I dashed across the yard to my truck, as I no longer wanted to stay in the misty wetness.

Inside my new truck, it was nice and dry. Either Mr. Ulric Manjoume or his son Jun or Nerigon had leaned it before I got it, but the seats still smelled of pepper and a light hint of tobacco. The engine roared to life, to my relief, but that was its one flaw. It stayed loud. Well, look out world, here comes Judai Yuki, superklutz ordinare.

Finding my way to the school wasn't difficult. It was just off the highway, like everything else. However, to my surprise, it didn't look that much like a high school until I got closer.

It looked like a bundle of maroon and white buildings. Over the front was a sign with the words COPENHAGEN HIGH SCHOOL in yellow letters. A bunch of bright green trees and shrubs surrounded the school, giving off the green feeling that Copenhagen seemed to be so famous for. I was happy that there weren't any fences around the school. I'd got enough of that in Ribe.

I parked in front of the first building that had a sign reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else's car was parked there, so I imagined that it was off limits, but I'd move my car later. I'd rather ask for directions, a sin against all male kind, than drive around for hours like a fucking moron. I stepped out of my warm truck and skittered across the short distance between me and the building. I took in a deep breath, calmed myself, and opened the door.

Inside was a bit warmer than I had suspected. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded chairs, orange-flecked comerical carpet, notices and awards everywhere, and a big clock ticking away on the wall. Some large ferns grew in plastic pots. The room was divided by a huge counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and bright fliers taped before it. There were three small desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a woman with fairly bright red hair. She wore what appeared to be a white dress and a pale blue jacket. I looked down at myself and felt a bit overdressed.

The woman looked up. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I'm Judai Yuki," I stated, and I saw the immediate awareness in her eyes. It was expected, I guess. Me, Judai Yuki, a topic of gossip here. The son of Nerigon Yuki, soon-to-be Police Chief coming home at last.

"Of course," she smiled. She dug through her papers until she found what she was looking for. "I have your schedule and a map of the buildings for you dearie." She put out several sheets before me.

She went over my classes with me, showed me where they were on the map, Hell she even highlighted them in case I forgot, and gave me a slip for each teacher to sign, which I needed to return before the end of the day. She smiled and hoped, like Nerigon, that I would have a good first day at school. I smiled back and thanked her.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were arriving. I drove around the school, following the traffic to the parking lot. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older, like mine. At home, in Ribe, it was common to see a new Mercedes or a Porsche in the parking lot. The nicest care here was a shiny new silver Volvo, and it definitely stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I parked, since the loud rumble of my truck had already caused me to gain attention.

I looked over the map once and stuffed everything into my backpack. I slung the strap over my shoulder and inhaled deeply. I can do this, I told myself with a grin. Think positive. I exhaled and stepped out of my truck.

I walked down the lot towards the big doors, past a group of teenagers. They cast me a look, but smiled when I looked back. That was comforting and a little creepy.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building two was easy to spot. A large, black 2 was painted on the side. My heart was racing as I reached the door, and I tried to calm myself. I thought of everything I could do to not act like a freak. Smile and nod, Judai, that's what you should do. Just smile and nod.

The classroom was fairly small. The people in front of me stopped to hang their raincoats on the long row of hooks. I did the same and took the slip to my teacher; a tall, blading old man who I identified as Mr. Brawlder. He gawked at me when he learned my name- not a very pleasant or nerve-settling response- and of course, I blushed bright red in embarrassment. He sent me to the back of the class without introducing me and gave me a list of what we would be reading. It was basic: Shakespeare, Faulkner, Poe. I'd already read everything on the list. That was both a comfort and an annoyance. I wondered if mom would send me my old copies of the books along with all my notes. I also wondered if she would think that was cheating. I argued it for a while while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a loud and ear-shattering noise, a tall boy with dark skin and black dreadlocks leaned across the aisle where his desk was towards me.

"You're Judai Yuki, right?" he asked. He had an accent, but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah," I said. "It's just Judai, though."

Everyone in a five-foot radius turned to look at me. I laughed nervously and waved back. To my surprise, a few of them waved as well and smiled at me just as friendly as if I had been there all my life.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check my schedule. "Uh..." I felt like an idiot and blushed crimson. "Government in building seven, I think. Yeah. Yeah, that definitely says building seven, right?"

"I'm heading to building four," the boy said. "I could show you the way to building seven. They're side by side. I'm Kenzan, by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We got our jackets from the hooks and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn that the people behind me were close enough to eavesdrop on me if they wanted to.

"So, this is a lot different than Ribe?" Kenzan asked me.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Miss the sun?"

"Not that much. It's about the same here, I think."

"Well," Kenzan lightly tapped my arm. "That'd explain why you're so damn pale!"

I laughed a little. The clouds definitely didn't match the mood. It was gloomy outside, yet somehow, I was happy. Everyone was nice, unless they were all planning on ganging up on me in the last second. I didn't count on that.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the massive gym. Kenzan walked me to the front door and flashed me a big grin, very reassuring and friendly.

"Well, best of luck, Sarge," he saluted me with a nickname I had never heard anyone call me before. "Maybe I'll see ya later."

I smiled back and went into the classroom.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same way. My math teacher, who I could have hated already, made me stand up before the class and introduce myself. I blushed, stammered, and tripped and fell flat on my face as I walked down the aisle. I expected people to laugh, but the majority laughed with me and helped me stand up, most of them fairly concerned.

After two classes, people started to look familiar. There was always someone brave enough to introduce themselves and ask me about how it was to live in Ribe. I tried to explain it all, but someone would interrupt with a different question all the time.

One girl sat beside me in both math and Spanish, and she walked me to the cafeteria. She was a tiny thing to, just a few inches shorter than me, and I was only five feet tall. She said her name was Rei Saotome, and she told me that she was from Japan. My name was Japanese, but I didn't come from there. I had always wanted to visit. I asked her what it was like, but she didn't remember. She had moved to Copenhagen when she was just a baby.

We sat at the end table with most of her friends, who she introduced to me. I tried to remember all of their names, but it was hard. They seemed impressed that Rei was speaking to me. The boy from my first class, Kenzan, waved to me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom and trying to make coversation with strangers, that I first saw _them_.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I was sitting as physically possible. There were five of them there. They weren't talking, and each had a full tray of food, which they hadn't touched. They weren't gawking at me, like most of the students, so it was all right to stare at them without fear that they'd stare back. But it was none of these things that caught, or held, my full attention.

They looked nothing alike. Off the three boys, one was tall and thin and slightly muscular with spiked black hair that stuck in all directions. Another was thin and leaner than the first, and he had long brown hair, longer and lighter than mine. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy teal blue colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they should be in college rather than in a high school.

The two girls were different. One was like a statue. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw in a swimsuit magazine, the kind of person that every girl took a hit on her self esteem just being around. Her hair was golden and long and came to her shoulders. The other girl was pixie-like and very thin. Her hair was the same as the boy's; a rich teal; but it was short and stuck in all directions.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was pale, the palest of anyone I had seen. They all had very dark eyes, despite their hair colors. They also had slight dark shadows under their eyes, as if they'd been lacking sleep for months. All of their features were sharp and defined and beautiful.

But this was not why I couldn't look away.

I stared at their faces, so different, so similar. They were so inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on a fashion magazine, where everything was airbrushed, or in a painting, where everything was perfect. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful of them- the blond girl maybe? Or the teal-haired boy.

They were all looking away- away from each other, away from the walls, away from the other students, away from anything. As I watched, the girl with the pixie-cut blue hair stood with her tray- a half-bitten apple and an open can of orange soda- and walked away with a quick, graceful leap that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed by her little dancer steps, until she dumped her tray and glided, barely touching the floor, through the door of the cafeteria. I edged over to the others, who hadn't even noticed.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Rei.

As she looked to see who I meant- as if my tone didn't already give it away- suddenly, the younger one, the boyish one, the teal-haired boy, was looking at her. He looked at Rei for just a moment, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, as if embarrassed. I dropped my eyes at once. My heart was thumping so loudly that I wondered if he could hear it all the way across the cafeteria.

Rei giggled in embarrassment and looked down with me.

"That's Johan and Jim Andersen, and Asuka and Fubuki Tenjoin. The one who left was Alice Andersen; they all live together with Dr. Andersen and his wife Andrea." She said this all under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was now picking up his uneaten bagel with delicate, long, pale fingers. His pale lips were barely moving, and I imagined that he must be speaking softly to the others. They were nodding. Some of them eyed me for a moment, their dark eyes flashing, and then they looked back at the teal-haired boy. The others at the table were still looking away from him, but I felt that the blue-haired boy was speaking to them.

_Strange names_, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. The kinds you heard in old movies. But maybe that was common here. Small town names perhaps? I recalled that I had a neighbor named Nancy, another very old-fashion name.

"They're... very nice-looking." I struggled with a statement. Nice-looking was an understatement.

"_Yes_!" Rei hissed with a giggle. "They're all really close though. Jim and Asuka are, like, attached at the hip, and Alice and Fubuki are like Siamese twins. You hardly ever see them without one another. And they all live together." It sounded that, by the way she said it, there was something wrong about them being so close. But I could see how it would seem weird. But it wasn't like they were in a relationship with each other, was it? I mean, they weren't _that_ close, right?

"Which ones are the Andersens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they aren't," Rei explained. "Well, except for Asuka and Fubuki -the brunette and the blond- they're brother and sister. They're all foster kids for Dr. Andersen and his wife. I guess they've been living with them for a long time, like ever since they were little. I guess Andrea Andersen can't have kids or something like that."

The way Rei spoke, it sounded like she had something against Andrea Andersen. Though, judging by the look in her eyes, I guess it had to do with jealousy or something.

I looked to the Andersens again. They were all still looking at the walls, not eating.

"Have they always lived in Copenhagen?" I asked.

"No," Rei said, eyebrow raised. The way she said it made it seem like it should have been obvious, even to someone like me who had just arrived a while ago. "They came from somewhere in America, I guess. Alaska or Canada, I can't remember. They came here like two years ago."

I sighed in relief. I wasn't the only newcomer here. And clearly, I wasn't the most interesting. I turned my gaze to the youngest of the Andersens, and to my surprise, he was staring back at me in idle curiosity. His dark eyes blinked innocently. I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked down at the table once again, still feeling his gaze burning through me.

"Which one is the boy with the teal hair?" I asked.

I peeked over at the teal-haired boy once again.

He was still staring at me, but this time, his expression seemed flustered. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed like he was trying to look away from me, but something was stopping him. He looked almost frustrated, like he couldn't figure something out.

"That's Johan," Rei said. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He won't date anyone. I hear some rumor that he's bisexual or something like that. Not that anyone cares who's straight or gay here. I guess no one is pretty or good enough for him here." She sniffed, a clear case of jealousy.

I smiled softly. When had he turned her down?

I stole a quick glance back at him. Johan, as he was apparently named, wasn't looking at me anymore, but it looked like his cheek was slightly lifted, as if he were smiling. I saw him look in my direction from the corner of his eye. He looked away again, and I thought I saw him blush. A small grin grew larger.

After a few moments, all four of them left the table. They were all graceful. It was both beautiful and unsettling to watch. Johan didn't look in my direction again.

I sat at the table with Rei and her friends a little longer than I meant to. I was anxious not to be late to class on my first day. I wanted to give off a good first impression so it would make Nerigon proud. Of my new acquaintances; whose names were Rei, Junko, Momoe, and Kenzan; Momoe had Biology with me next. She walked to class with me in silence. She was shy too.

When we entered the classroom, Momoe went to go sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a partner. In fact, all the tables were filled except for one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Johan Andersen by his unusual hair color, sitting next to that single, open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I watched Johan the whole time. Just as I passed, his body went rigid. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with a strange expression- a mixture of fury, fear, and confusion. I looked away, quickly going red again. I almost tripped over a book laying on the floor. I caught myself with the table, but upon doing so, I noticed that Johan Andersen's hand had twitched, as if he would have reached out and grabbed me if I had truly fallen.

I noticed that Johan's eyes were black; coal black with a green-yellow tint.

Mr. Daitokuji signed my slip and handed me a book. He sent me to the open seat right beside Johan Andersen. When he announced this, a bit louder than needed, I noticed that Johan Andersen shifted uncomfortably. I kept my gaze low as I went to sit by him, worried by the fearful look he had given me before.

I didn't look up when I placed my book on the table, but I felt Johan Andersen shift. He was leaning far away from me, on the farthest edge of his chair. His face was averted, as if he had smelt something bad.

I took a piece of my hair and inhaled. _I don't smell anything_, I thought. Just coconuts, the scent of my shampoo. It seemed good enough to me. I wondered if he was allergic to the scent. If he was, he would tell me, right? I let my hair fall back into place. I noticed that as my hair fell back, the boy's eyes flashed for a moment.

He was staring at me again, still as fearful as before.

I tried to forget about the whole thing by focusing on Mr. Daitokuji. Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular functions, something I had already studied in Ribe before I moved. I scrawled down notes diligently, just in case. I needed something to do.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at the pale teal-haired boy beside me. He hadn't moved all class. His expression was still one of fear and anger and confusion. He was chewing on his lower lip. I was afraid he'd chew it off. His spine was straightened, and he looked ready to pounce out of his seat the moment the bell rang. His hands were curled up at his lap, gripping his black jeans tightly. I saw the tendons in his knuckles, he was gripping his pants so hard. I was afraid he'd tear the denim fabric.

The class seemed to drag on a bit longer than the others had. I wondered if it was because of how embarrassed I was. I kept on staring at Johan Andersen as if he would unclench his fists any moment. It looked like he wasn't breathing.

Was he all right? He looked paler than before, it that was even possible.

I looked up from his hands and locked eyes with him. He was staring at me, and he looked horrified. He looked like he was going to have a heart-attack, he was trembling.

I was about to ask if he was all right, but the bell rang.

Johan Andersen jumped and was out of the room before anyone was out of their seat. He stole one last look at me, and then burst out of the room as fast as he could. No one seemed to notice, but I sure did. And it kinda hurt.

I got out of my seat silently and went into the hallway without another word.

The rest of the day passed on quickly. I didn't see Johan Andersen anywhere. Truth be told, I was a little worried about him. During one of my classes, a fairly, um, _large_ boy came over and stood beside me. He was tall and wide, and he kinda reminded me of a Koala. He was kind of cute in a fluffy sort of way. I just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him(1).

"Hi," he said. "You're Judai Yuki, aren't you?"

"Just Judai," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hayato."

"Hi, Hayato."

Hayato smiled at me. Apparently, he had Gym with me. We walked and talked the whole time; mostly about Ribe and what it had been like to live there when I had. He was nice and some of the girls seemed to be squealing over him as he walked by. I wondered if he had a girlfriend or if he was also bisexual, like I was. Apparently, that was common and accepted her, just as much as homosexuals were.

When we entered the gym, he asked, "So, did you, like, stab Johan Andersen with a pen or what? I have never seen him act like that before. He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack."

I cringed. You mean that wasn't how he usually acted?

"The boy in Biology?" I asked, faking my innocence. "I never spoke to him. He looked like he was in pain though."

Hayato shook his head. "Yeah, he's kinda weird," he said. "Maybe he has heart problems. I dunno. Anyway, he'll probably be fine by tomorrow. He acts weird all the time."

I played during Gym, but I had to be careful.

I wasn't exactly as graceful as the Andersens apparently were. I was a super klutz, and I would sometimes fall, and take people with me. I was use to it though. No one seemed to hold it against me though. Gym went by quick, and I dashed into the boy's locker room to get changed. School was over now.

I walked over to the office to turn my slip in.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned and walked back out.

Johan Andersen stood at the front desk. I recognized his again by his exotic and tousled teal hair. He didn't appear to notice my entrance. I stood against the back wall, waiting for him to be done.

He was arguing with her in a low voice, but I couldn't catch the gist of it. The receptionist refused to agree to what he was asking. He still didn't see me in there, until the door opened. A girl danced in, placed a note in the wire basket, and left. The wind had rustled in and shifted my hair. I guess the coconut scent shifted, since Johan Andersen's back straightened as it had in Biology.

He turned to stare at me with the same shocked, coal black eyes. I shifted and felt the hair on my arms stand up. I felt cold in the warm room all of a sudden. He stared at me, and then turned to the receptionist.

"All right," he said. His voice was like velvet. "I see you can't do anything. Thanks for your help."

He turned on his heel without another look at me and walked by. As he passed me, I heard him inhale deeply. He murmured the name of the smell of my shampoo, coconut, then added a nearly inaudible, "it's nice", and then vanished out of the office.

I went to the front desk, my cheeks a vibrant shade of red.

The receptionist smiled and took the signed slip from me. "How did your first day go, honey?" she asked.

"Fine," I said, my voice stuck in my throat.

When I got to my truck in the parking lot, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside and cranked the heat. I stared out the windshield for the longest time. I took the keys and turned the engine on. It roared to life. I headed back to Nerigon's house, my face just as bright red as it had been when I had first seen Johan Andersen and caught eyes with him.

No matter how hard I tried, the whole rest of the day, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

* * *

Me: Well, Johan and Judai have met, and unlike Edward and Bella when they first met, they both seem interested in one another! (1) As you can see, I changed the appreance of some of the characters just a tad to make them more attractive for this story!

Lucy: The next chapter, will we have Johan and Judai's relationship in a bit more depth!

Me: We hope you all enjoyed it!

Lucy: Please review! Thank you to everyone who likes my story! You're the ones who make this happen!


	3. Like an Open Book

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: All right! Chapter two! Technically three if you wanna go with that stuff, but this is two!

Lucy: Judai has met Johan, and it seems that they both have a crush on each other! Well, rather, Johan doesn't seem to know what to think, but it seems that Judai already can't get Johan out of his mind!

Me: Where will this lead?

Lucy: Read on if you'd like to know what is going to happen!

_**Chapter Two: Like an Open Book**_

The next day was better... and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining anymore. The sun was starting to peak through the thick, gray clouds. Kenzan and Hayato hung around me all day, though they spent the majority of the time glaring at one another. I sat at a larger lunch table. There were people that I knew now, and I didn't feel like an new student, though it was only my second day.

It was worse because I was tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept on seeing Johan Andersen's coal black eyes whenever I thought back on him and what had happened yesterday.

It was worse because I messed up in math class. I got the wrong answer. No one laughed thought. I had to play volleyball, and I hit my team mate in the head with the ball. She reassured me that it was okay, but I didn't believe her. I think it was the brain damage making her believe that it was fine. And it was worse because Johan Andersen wasn't anywhere in the school today.

When I walked into the cafeteria with Momoe by my side, I saw Johan's "siblings" at their table, but he wasn't there.

Lunch went by slowly. I kept looking at the table where the Andersens sat, waiting for Johan to come in. But he never did. I worried. Was he sick today? Did it have to do with yesterday? The way he was acting?

I walked to Biology with my spine straight. Hayato walked faithfully by my side the whole time. He didn't seem to notice that I was looking for the youngest of the Andersens. I held my breath at the door, peeking in. Johan Andersen wasn't there. He wasn't in the seat where I had seen him yesterday. I sighed and went into the classroom.

Hayato following, talking of an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered beside my table until the bell rang, and then he smiled, winked, and walked to his table. His seat was beside a girl that reminded me of a poodle; a bad perm and a stuck up attitude.

I saw that I was going to have to talk to Hayato sooner or later. I wasn't use to overly friendly boys like him. Not that I didn't enjoy the friendship and all, but he was just a bit too clingy. It was hard to breathe when he was around, since he was much too close to me. I'd have to talk with him and see if I could get some space now and again.

I was a bit relieved, but sad, that I had the table to myself, that Johan was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't shake the strange sensation that... that I was the reason he was absent.

It was ridiculous to believe that I could have that much of an effect on anyone. It was egotistical, too. There was no way that me; plain ol' Judai Yuki; could ever effect someone that badly. And yet, I couldn't help that thought. I couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard I tried to make it leave my mind. I worried that it was true.

When school ended, and the embarrassed blush vanished from my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I hurried from the locker room, a bit glad that I could escape Hayato, my loyal dog-like friend.

I walked out into the parking lot, seeing no one but the now-fleeing students. I went into my truck and looked to see if I had all that I needed.

Last night, I had discovered that Nerigon couldn't cook. He usually bought TV dinners and cooked them. It horrified me. How could someone live all alone and not know how to cook? It was ridiculous!

So, I requested that I be given kitchen detail for the rest of my stay.

He was willing enough to hand that over. I had gone shopping a while ago and got a bunch of food that I could cook.

I grinned as my deafening engine came to life, ignoring the people that looked in my direction. I carefully backed out of my parking space. As I waited for the car behind me to move along, I saw the Andersens, except for Johan, of course, getting into their car. It was a shiny new bright silver-gray Volvo. How could it not be? As if they didn't stand out enough in this place with those god-like looks of theirs!

It seemed strange that they were so secluded, so ignored, here. It seemed like no one was ogling them the whole time. But maybe that's what they wanted. They could get anything they wanted with their money (which I heard from Nerigon that they had, and quite a lot of it, too) and their lovely looks.

The Andersens looked at my truck as they passed, just like everyone else. But, unlike anyone else, the older one; the one I think Rei had called Jim a while ago; flashed me a grin and a thumbs up.

I blushed and waved nervously.

Jim whooped and pounded his fist on the steering wheel, honking the horn. He grinned at me again, and then surged off in the Volvo after giving me another friendly grin.

When I got home, I wrapped some potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven.

I covered some pieces of steak in marinade and put it in the fridge until it was ready to cook.

When that was done, I took my backpack upstairs. Before starting my minimal load of homework, I changed into a baggu white T shirt and some baggy navy pants and checked my email. I had three messages.

"Judai," my mom wrote...

_Write back as soon as you can, Baby! Tell me how your flight down was! Was it long? Is it sunny or is it raining in Copenhagen? I miss you so much already, Judai! I'm almost done packing for my trip around Denmark. Oh, by the way, have you seen my red dress? That one with the long sleeves and the short hem? I can't find it. Mom._

I chuckled lightly and went to the next one. It was sent two hours after the last.

"Judai," Mom wrote again.

_Why haven't you sent me an email yet? What are you waiting for, Honey? Mom._

The last was from just this morning.

_Judai Xavier Yuki,_

_If I haven't heard from you by 6:30 this evening, I'm going to call Nerigon._

I sighed and checked the clock. It was 5 o' clock, but better not tempt fate. She's been known to jump the gun and do things much earlier than she says she is going to do them.

_Mom,_

_Calm down. I'm writing now. Don't have a cow. Judai._

I sent that one with a chuckle and then started the next one.

_Mom,_

_Everything is great here. It's kinda raining, but that's okay. It was sunny earlier. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, but I kinda already went over a lot of that in Ribe. Your red dress is in the closet. Dad bought me a truck, can you believe that? It's perfect, you know, for me. I love it so much!_

_I miss you, too, and I'll write again soon. I love you._

_Judai._

I decided to read a book for English class just for the Hell of it. That's what I was doing when Nerigon came home. I'd lost track of the time and hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and to put the steak in.

"Judai?" my father called.

"Hey, Dad!" I called out to him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." He hung up his coat and his gun-belt and kicked off his boots. They landed lopsided on the ground near the door. Nerigon almost never kept his gun out in the open when I was a child. He'd take the bullets out and hide it from me. I guess he figured that now I was old enough to see the gun around all the time.

Nerigon glanced up. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes, provided I don't burn the char out of 'em," I smiled.

Nerigon laughed and walked into the living-room, feeling awkward that he was in the kitchen with nothing to do. We both seemed a bit happier that way. He let me cook how I wanted and I let him watch whatever he wanted to on TV. I threw a salad together, very sloppily, while the news blared in the other room.

I called him when dinner was ready.

He walked in and took a long whiff, smiling widely. "Smells good, Ju."

I grinned back. "It better," I told him. He walked over, and I tapped his hand with the mixing spoon. "It's more than you ever learned to cook Mr. Eggs and Bacon."

Nerigon laughed at my joke and ruffled my hair. "You're such a monster, Ju."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. I could see that Nerigon wanted to ask me something, but he looked embarrassed at the same time. He took in a deep breath and looked down with a sigh.

"What's up?" I asked.

He looked at me. "How is school?" he asked. "Do you like it? Make any friends?"

Ah. So that's what he was worried about. That I wasn't enjoying it here in Copenhagen with him. I gave him a wide grin. "It's pretty fun," I said reassuringly. "There's this girl Rei who sits with me at lunch and some of her friends, and this girl Momoe, and then there's this boy Kenzan and this other boy Hayato. They're both pretty nice."

"You must mean Hayato Maeda," Nerigon said. "Nice family."

"Do you... know the Andersens?" I asked hesitantly.

Nerigon gave me a slightly surprised look that I mentioned them. "Dr. Andersen's family?" he asked. "Yeah, I know them. Very nice family. Dr. Andersen's a wonderful man."

"They... the kids... they don't seem to be accepted too well in school," I said.

Nerigon surprised me by looking furious. "People in this fucking place," he snapped. "Dr. Andersen's a nice man who does amazing work and who is better than any of these backwater doctors. He could probably get a job that pays him ten times as much as he makes here. And yet, we are so lucky to have him here! He's a wonderful man, and those children of his are polite and well-behaved! Haven't had an ounce of trouble from the moment they showed up! I had my doubts with those adopted teenagers, but they're like saints! That's more than I can say for some of these families whose kids are arrested every other Monday! And they're a model family- going on camping trips all the time with each other... It's all because they're new here, Ju. People have to make rumors."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Relax, Nerigon," I said. "They seem nice enough to me. I just noticed that they keep to themselves a lot. They're also very attractive, too..." I added this rather quietly.

"You should see Dr. Andersen," Nerigon laughed.

We went back into a silent moment after that conversation. Nerigon cleared the table while I washed the dishes. I did it quickly, said good night to Nerigon, and then went upstairs to do my homework.

I fell asleep quickly after that.

The rest of the week was fairly uninteresting. I lapsed into the routine of my classes. By Friday, I could name almost every student in my class or in the school. They were all friendly enough. In Gym, people learned to get as far away from me as possible when I was serving a ball. That worked out fine for me and everyone I would have hit otherwise.

Johan Andersen didn't come back to school.

Every single day, I watched until the rest of Andersens arrived without him. Then I would relax a bit, albiet a bit disapointed, and then return to the conversation that was going on at my table.

By Friday, I was perfectly comfortable entering my biology class, though it bothered me that Johan Andersen wasn't there. Even if he had been kinda jumpy and maybe anxious around me for whatever reason, it felt weird that he wasn't here today or any other day, for that matter. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't stop. My heart raced whenever I did.

The weekend went by uneventfully.

I did my homework, hung out with Nerigon, and cleaned my room.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning with wide cheerful grins. I flashed them a grin back and waved. In English class, Kenzan was messing around with his book the whole time, and I tried not to laugh.

I felt comfortable with the school now.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of snow. I frowned and poked at the whiteness that fluttered from the skies. I didn't dislike snow, but it was cold and bothered me a bit.

"Wow," Kenzan chirped. "It's snowin'!"

A huge squishy snowball hit Kenzan in the back of the head. We turned and saw Hayato standing in a thick winter jacket with a huge grin on his face, forming another ball of snow.

"Look out, Yuki!" he grinned at me. "The next one's comin' for you!"

I laughed and ran away, ducking as the snowball whizzed over my head. I turned to look back at Kenzan and Hayato. "See you at lunch, guys!" I called back with a laugh. "Once the snow starts flying, I'm gone!"

They laughed, but were focused on their snowball fight.

After class, where I had made yet another graceful Yuki-trip, I walked alertly to the lunchroom with Momoe by my side. She nervously chattered away about the beach trip that Kenzan and Hayato were planning. I was invited, and had said yes. It seemed like fun. I laughed and threw a few snowballs at people, who threw them back. Rei thought I was hysterical and dropped one down my shirt. I jumped and squealed. She thought that was hilarious, too.

While we sat at the table and talked, I glanced out of habit towards the table in the back, where the Andersens were seated. And then I froze and gave a soft shudder.

There were five people at the table.

Rei gave a soft tug at my arm. "Judai? You all right?"

I looked down, my cheeks a bright red. I had no reason to feel like this, I knew. What had happened wasn't because of me. Johan Andersen had not skipped school because of me. And yet, the thought wouldn't leave.

"What's wrong with Judai?" Kenzan asked Rei.

I shook my head. "I-it's nothing," I reassured them. "I'm just feeling a little sick is all."

I only drank a soda at lunch today. Kenzan kept asking if I was all right, and I had to tell him multiple times that I was. I decided on whether or not I should play it up and go to the nurse's office. It seemed like a stupid thought.

I decided to steal one glance at the Andersen family's table, and, if Johan Andersen looked angry or scared of me, I would skip Biology like the coward I was.

I glanced over, and the Andersens weren't looking my way.

They were all laughing. Johan, Jim, and Fubuki all had their hair soaked and covered with white from the snow. Alice and Asuka were laughing and leaning away as Jim took a wad of snow from his hair and formed it into a snowball to hurl at them.

I turned my attention to just Johan. He looked somewhat different. He was laughing, for one, and he seemed less pale then before. His skin was probably flushed from the snowball fight he and his "brothers" seemed to have gotten in to before lunch. The circles under Johan's eyes were less noticable. But there was something else about him that I couldn't place.

"Judai, what'cha starin' at?" Hayato asked. Rei looked where I had been looking.

At that exact moment, Johan's eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I dropped my gaze to the table immediately. I was sure that, in the the instant out eyes met, Johan didn't look harsh or even shocked and fearful as he had a while ago. He looked curious when he saw me.

"Johan Andersen is staring at you," Rei giggled.

"Does he look angry?" I whispered.

Rei seemed confused by my question. "No," she said. "Should he?"

"I don't think he likes me too much," I answered with a soft frown. I couldn't understand why. I hadn't done anything to him to make him dislike me, so why would he hate me?

Rei looked over and grinned. "He's still staring at you."

"Stop looking!" I hissed.

Rei giggled but looked away. I spent the majority of lunch hunched over my seat, cradling my soda and sipping it lightly. My face was too red to show anyone, especially Johan Andersen, since he was the cause of the blush.

As soon as lunch ended, I dashed to the Biology classroom. Once inside, I sighed with relief that my table was empty. Johan Andersen wasn't gonna see my blush. Mr. Daitokuji was walking around and handing out microscopes and slides. Class didn't start for a little while, so everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

I heard it clearly when the chair beside me moved, but I refused to look up.

"Hello," a voice said beside me.

It was beautiful, like music. I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. Johan Andersen was sitting as far away from me as the desk would allow him, but his chair angled towards me. His teal hair was messy and wet, but it just made him look even more attractive- like he had just finished shooting a commercial for shampoo or something. He had a wide smile on his face, but his dark eyes were careful.

"My name's Johan Andersen," he continued. "I did not have a chance to greet you last week. You must be Judai Yuki."

My heart was thundering. He was perfectly polite now, and he seemed unafraid of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but it was like I was trying to talk through sand. It was nearly impossible.

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked.

He laughed a bit softly. "Everyone knows your name," he said. "We've been waiting for you to arrive."

Thankfully, Mr. Daitokuji started class before I had a chance to embarrass myself again. I tried to focus as he explained the lab. We were going to look at the slides and say what each phase each cell was in.

"Get started," he commanded.

Johan turned to me with a grin. "You wanna go first, partner?" he asked. I looked up and saw him smiling a crooked smile so lovely that there was no way it could be human. I could only stare like an idiot. "Or I can start, if you wish." Johan's smile vanished. He looked curiously at me, as if he was wondering if I was mentally stable.

"N-no," I murmured. "I-I'll go."

I looked into the microscope and sighed.

"Prophase."

"Mind if I look?" Johan asked as I started to remove the slide.

His hand caught mine just as I was doing this. His hands were ice cold, like he'd been holding them in ice water for several days... or years. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away. When he touched my skin with his, it was like there was an electrical current surging through him that stung me. It hadn't hurt. It just startled me.

"I'm sorry." Johan whispered this and looked into the microscope. "Prophase," he agreed and scrawled it down.

He took another slide and looked at it.

"Anaphase."

I checked it, to be sure, and he was right. I growled silently, and somehow, he heard it. He just chuckled. He handed me another slide, being very careful not to touch my skin to his.

We were finished before anyone else.

I looked over at Johan and was shocked to find him staring back at me. I noticed that he sported the same curious, if not frustrated, look as he had when he first saw me. Then I noticed what was so different about him.

"Did you get color contacts?" I asked.

He seemed confused by my sudden question. "No..." he said a bit warily.

"Oh," I said. My shoulders sank down, and I fumbled with a lock of my long brown hair. My cheeks felt hot again, and I was too afraid to look over at him to see if he was looking at me as if I were a moron. "I-I just noticed that, well, your eyes were black when I last saw you, and now, they look more yellow-green than before."

Johan tensed, but shrugged and looked away.

After a moment, Johan decided to speak when the silence got too much for him. I noticed that the whole time, his hands were clenched into fists again, clutching at his black jeans.

"It's too bad about the snow, huh?" he asked.

"Not really," I murmured, looking away. I wondered if he had heard me talking to Rei during lunch. I wondered if he knew that I had been looking over at him, or if he knew that I was worried about him hating me.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

I sighed a bit and shook my head. "Not too much, but it doesn't bother me."

"Why did you move to Copenhagen?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. Should I tell him? I really didn't have much choice right now. "I came because my mother wants to travel with my step-dad, and I saw that she couldn't when I was around. I had school and stuff, so, to make it a bit easier for her, I moved here. It's all right, I don't mind at all. I like it here in Copenhagen."

Something about Johan's expression told me he didn't believe me.

"You seem... unhappy," he said.

"I'm not."

"But you didn't come here for you. You came for your mother. You're practically a saint. And it doesn't bother you to be going away from all your friends like that at all?"

I frowned. "I don't have any friends in Ribe."

Johan seemed to halt in mid-breath. His dark green-yellow eyes locked with mine. I noticed the shock that flashed across his face. It was gone a moment later, and he was smiling at me.

"Am I annoying you?" He sounded amused.

I huffed and looked down at my desk. "No," I said. "I'm more annoyed with myself. I'm so easy to read. My mom calls me an open book."

Johan frowned and looked away from me for a moment. "That can't be the case," he said. "I find you... rather difficult to read, actually. It almost scares me how hard it is to read you, to understand what you're thinking."

I smiled. "You must be a good reader then."

He grinned back. "Usually."

Class concluded with that, and the bell rang. Johan was up and out of his seat as soon as the shrill wail ended, and he was gone just as quickly and as gracefully as he had arrived. I stared after him in amazement. He turned to me before he left, smiled, and then rushed from the class as fast as he possibly could.

Kenzan walked over towards me. "Andersen seems friendly today," he said, a bit of resentment in his tone.

I shrugged. "He's nice."

Kenzan scoffed. "You don't know him, Ju. He doesn't like anyone, or rather, no one here seems good enough for him to like." I ignored this when I recalled our conversation. He seemed nice enough to me. Was there some reason behind that? I couldn't be sure. I just ignored Kenzan as he complained all the way to Gym class.

I walked out to my truck as soon as class concluded. I slipped into my truck and turned on the heater. It was freaking freezing! I shivered and looked around to make sure I could back out.

Then I saw a white figure.

Johan was leaning against the silver Volvo, several cars away from me, and he was looking in my direction. He was smiling at me, and as I was backing up, he flashed me a wider grin and waved at me.

I was so distracted that I almost rammed into another car backing up. I slammed on my brakes and let them go by before I hit the gas and drove right by Johan Andersen. I looked over at him, and I became aware that my face was red, especially around my cheeks. Johan saw this and gave me a grin and a wink.

I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that I saw him still smiling at me, and he was laughing in an amused fashion.

* * *

Me: All right! Judai seems to be nervous around Johan!

Lucy: But at least Johan is a lot friendlier than he has been for a while, and he doesn't seem as cautious around Judai anymore, so that's a good thing, right, guys?

Me: What's going to happen next, y'all?

Lucy: Read on and review if you wanna find out what is going to happen!


	4. Car Trouble

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The third (technically fourth) chapter!

Lucy: A very important and sort of romantic event between Johan and Judai happens in this chapter, and we hope that you all enjoy it! We made it as best as we could!

Me: Please enjoy!

Lucy: Let the chapter begin!

_**Chapter Three: Car Trouble**_

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was very different.

It was the light. It was still the same light-gray color that I had come to expect from Copenhagen, but it was lighter somehow. I realized that not a bit of fog was veiling my window.

I jumped up to look outside, then groaned in horror.

A fine layer of white snow covered the yard. It dusted over the top of my truck and turned the road white. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid- coating the trees in a lovely white frost, making them into snow statues, but it also made the driveway and the road a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to just ignore the snow and go right back to bed now.

Nerigon had gone to work before I got downstairs.

I threw together a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton that was about to expire in two days. I felt a bit excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the, gulp, eagerness to learn, so that made me feel better. No. If I was honest with myself, I would know that I was eager to go to school because I would see Johan Andersen again. And that was very, very stupid.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the driveway without falling down. I almost lost my balance when I got to my truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be horrible.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of mass destruction through Main Street.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck- carefully holding the side for support- to examine my tires. There were thin chains of silver diamond shapes on them. Nerigon had gotten up God knows how early and put snow chains on my truck. I smiled lightly. I wasn't use to the sudden unspoken concern, but it made me feel a bit warm on this frozen day.

I was standing by the back corner of my truck, trying to maintain my balance, when I heard a very odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things at the exact same time. Nothing was moving in slow motion as it did in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things happening at once.

Johan Andersen was standing several cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out in the sea of students, all with the same horror-struck look. But what was more important was the giant blue van that was skidding, tired locked and squealing, spinning wildly across the parking lot. It was going to hit the back of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have enough time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van wrapping around the end of my truck, something hit me- something very, _very_ hard- but not from the direction I was expecting.

My head cracked against the blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the gray car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled around the end of my truck, and still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

A low growl made me aware that someone was beside me, and the voice was impossible not to place. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop inches from my face, the hands fitting into a deep dent in the side of van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast that they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging me around like a rag doll, till they hit the tire of the gray car beside me. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the blacktop- exactly where my legs had been a moment ago.

It was absolutely silent for a long moment before the screaming began. I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Johan Andersen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Judai? Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." My voice was strange. I tried to sit up, quickly realizing that Johan was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I tried to move. "I think you hit your heard pretty hard."

I became aware of a dull throbbing where my head had cracked against the blacktop a few moments ago. "Ow," I said, surprised that I had not noticed it until now.

"That's what I thought." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh, but he looked incredibly worried.

"How in the..." I shook my head, a dumb idea. It sent the wave of nausea and dizziness through all of my mind. "H-how did you get over here so fast, Johan?" My voice was pained and soft.

Johan's dark eyes widened slightly. "I was standing right next to you, Judai," he said.

I slowly sat up, and Johan allowed me to, but he kept his arms wrapped around me. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was a bit distracted by the lovely and mesmerizing color of his gold-green eyes.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other and shouting to us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Mituso out of the van!" someone else screamed.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to sit up a bit more, but Johan's cold hand stopped me. I looked at him and my vision blurred for a moment, and then he came back into focus. I wondered just how hard I had cracked my head.

"Just stay put for now, Judai," Johan instructed.

I stared at him and let my vision blur and then refocus again. "You were over there," I remembered, and Johan gave me a slightly shocked look, his gold-green eyes wide. "Y-you were... by your car. You... were over there."

Johan pursed his lips. "No, I wasn't, Judai."

"I saw you."

All around us was chaos. I could hear the deeper voices of the adults arriving on the scene. But I ignored them all and kept asking Johan. I was not going to let this go. He knew I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Judai," Johan whispered, his expression slightly worried. "I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." His eyes flashed, as if he was trying to relay a message to me.

"No," I whispered.

The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Judai."

"Why?" I whispered.

Johan's expression softened a bit. "Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelmed. "I'll explain it to you later if you really want me to, but for now, just please."

"Fine," I huffed and fell silent.

It took six EMTs and three of the teachers to shift the blue van away far enough for them to get two stretchers in. Johan refused his, and I tried to do the same, but Johan betrayed me and told the EMTs that I had hit my head pretty hard. I tried to protest, but my vision swirled, and I collapsed back into Johan's arms, back onto the ground. I heard him say something, and then something cold- I guessed it was his hand- brushed my bangs out of my face. I was too exhausted to argue with him.

The entire school was watching with worried and solemn expressions- I noticed Rei bawling and trying to jump to the front to get to me, her friend, but Kenzan stopped her- as I was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Johan climbed in and sat beside me.

To make things worse, Nerigon arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Judai!" he yelled in panic when he saw me on the stretcher.

I weakly inclined my head and gave my dad a reassuring smile. "I-I'm completely fine, Ne- Dad," I whispered. That seemed to be all that I could do at the moment.

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I closed my eyes and remembered what had just happened. I recalled the van- which now had a huge dent that fit the contours of Johan's shoulders... as if he'd braced himself against the incoming van and then grabbed it with his hands to keep it from hitting me.

I tried to think of a logical explanation for what had just happened- an explanation that excluded the idea that I was insane.

Naturally, we got a police escort to the hospital. The EMTs unloaded me, but Johan just slipped out of the ambulance with the grace of a gazelle and danced into the hospital before me. He kept his pace slow, so that he was beside me almost the whole time. He refused to look down at me as he had when we were in the parking lot and in the ambulance.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel curtains.

There was another flurry of personnel from the hospital, and another stretcher was brought to the bed beside me. I recognized Mituso from one of my classes, a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his brittle-brown-haired head. He looked worse than me, but he was staring at me in horror, a worried look on his face.

"Judai, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Mituso," I whispered. "You look awful. Are you all right?"

As we spoke, some nurses unwound the bandages from his head and revealed a few tiny gashes that would require just a few stitches on his face and on his forehead. I winced when I saw them.

He ignored my question. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and I hit a patch of black ice and-"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled weakly. "You missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there one moment, and then the next, you were on the ground away from the van, on the other side of your truck."

"Um... Johan pulled me out of the way."

"Who?" He looked confused.

"Johan Andersen- he was standing right beside me." I didn't like to lie, but it seemed like the only explanation that I could give at this point that would not make me sound like I was totally insane. Maybe I did hit my head harder than I thought.

Mituso's eyes widened slightly. "Andersen? I didn't see him. Wow that happened fast. Is he all right?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere."

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. There was nothing wrong. I didn't even have a concussion. I asked if I was able to leave, but the nurse said the doctor wanted to see me first. So I was trapped in the ER, harassed by Mituso's constant apologies. No matter how many times I told him it was fine, he just kept on apologizing. I eventually closed my eyes and just tried to ignore him for a little while. My head was starting to hurt again.

"Is he sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Johan was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me with relief on his face. My cheeks flushed crimson, but it was easy to get away with that since it could just have been from the pain and the cold.

"Hey, Johan, I'm really sorry-" Mituso began.

Johan lifted his hand to silence him and it worked. "Hey, no blood, no foul," he flashed a smile as he said this. He went to sit on the edge of the bed that Mituso was on and turned to me. "So, what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," I murmured. "But they won't let me leave. Why aren't you strapped up?"

Johan grinned. "It all depends on who you know," he said. "But don't worry, Judai." He winked at me, and I almost melted from how warm my body got. My cheeks must have been the deepest shade of crimson possible. "I came to spring you."

Then a doctor came around the corner, and I stared in shock. He was young and had teal hair... and he was handsomer and more attractive than any movie star I had ever seen. He was pale, like Johan, and from Nerigon's description earlier, I could deduce that this was Dr. Joshua Andersen, Johan's adoptive father.

"So, Mr. Yuki," Dr. Andersen said in an attractive voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," I said.

Dr. Andersen took my X-ray and smiled down at me. "Your X-ray looks good. Nothing broken. How's your head?" he asked. "Johan said that you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm okay," I gave a soft sigh.

Dr. Andersen came over and brushed his fingers along my head. I winced when he touched where the throbbing had been. "Does this hurt?" he asked me in a gentle tone.

"Just a little," I said. "It's gonna be fine."

Dr. Andersen helped me up. He turned to Johan and nodded slightly. Johan nodded and took me gently around the shoulders and helped me get out of the room while Dr. Andersen went to go look at Mituso's cuts. I looked up at Johan as he assisted me out of the room, stealing one last look at his adoptive father.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

Johan stiffened and turned to me once we were out in the hallway. His expression was somewhat cold, his eyes a bit darker. "What do you want to ask me, Judai?" His tone was sort of cold and it hurt.

"You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

Johan sighed and looked away. "I saved your life- I don't owe you anything."

I frowned. "You promised," I said. "Now, I want to know what happened back there in the parking lot."

"What do you think happened?" he whispered through grit teeth.

It all came out as one big rush. "I know that you weren't anywhere near me- Mituso didn't see you either, so don't give me that crap that you were standing right beside me the whole time, 'cause you weren't. The van would have crushed us both, but you caught it with your hands- and don't say you didn't 'cause your hands and your shoulders left dents in the sides- and the van would have crushed my legs, but you were holding it up so that it wasn't..." I could hear how crazy it was, but I couldn't continue anymore. Tears were filling my eyes because of how stupid I must have sounded. I was so embarrassed.

Johan was staring at me in shock, his expression defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it made me suspicious. He spoke the way a very skilled actor would.

I merely nodded.

"No one will believe you, you know?" Johan's voice held an edge of derision to it.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Johan's face became a mask of surprise. I could see his gold-green eyes flicker. "Then why does it matter?" He sounded truly confused for the first time since I had met him.

"It matters to me," I whispered.

Johan frowned a little, his eyes thoughtful. "Can you just thank me and forget it?"

"Thank you."

"...You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Johan sighed and turned away from me, his expression unreadable. He looked both amused and agitated at the exact same time. "Then I hope you enjoy your disappointment, 'cause my lips are sealed," he said.

I sighed. "Why did you even bother to save me?" I asked.

Johan paused for a moment as if trying to think of something, as if he didn't quite know himself. "I don't know," he whispered after a silent and unbearable moment.

I looked at him. "But you looked... so worried."

"Like I said," Johan whispered, looking at the ground. "I don't know."

He said nothing else as he turned and walked away, vanishing around the corner of the hallway. It took me a moment to move, and I made my way to the waiting room where Nerigon was waiting for me. He was relieved to see me all right, and the car ride home was fairly quiet. He kept on staring at me and starting to speak, but abruptly stopped and sighed.

When we reached the house, he spoke.

"Um... You'll need to call Lilith," he said with a nervous laugh.

I was horrified. "You told Mom?"

"Sorry."

I got out of the car and rushed in the house with an angry look as Nerigon chased after me, laughing. Mom was in hysterics, and I had to tell her that I was fine about thirty times before she believed me.

When I hung up, I was consumed by the mystery that Johan presented.

And I was a little more obsessed by Johan himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He would never go for me, what was I thinking? He was way out of my league, and I was never going to be good enough for him. Did I even like him in that way? I was sure that some part of me was. I felt my cheeks turn red whenever I thought of him.

It made me blush worse to think of how he had held me in the parking lot, the concern that was written across his face, the concern for _me_.

I decided to go to bed early. Nerigon got worried about this, but he let me go, but constantly checked on me and asked if I was all right. I just told him again and again that I was. I took some Advil, and when I did, the pain vanished, and I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night that I dreamed of Johan Andersen.

* * *

Me: Oh dear! Judai is dreaming of Johan now!

Lucy: And Johan saved Judai from a car, and now Judai senses that something is different about Johan, but he doesn't know just what it is quite yet, so will he learn soon?

Me: If you wish to find out, please review and read on!

Lucy: Please, please, please review and we shall update ASAP!


	5. The Invitation

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Johan has rescued Judai from getting hit by a moving van, and now, Judai seems to really have some feelings for Johan! But does Johan feel the same way as Judai does?

Me: If you want to find out, then please read on!

Lucy: This is going to be a fun chapter, so we hope that you will all enjoy it!

_**Chapter Four: The Invitation**_

In my dream, it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating off Johan's pale skin. I couldn't see his face too well, but I could see him standing in the corner of my bedroom, his dark green-gold eyes staring at me.

In my dream, he walked over to me and crawled onto my bed, his cold hands pressing onto my bare legs- since I slept with just my boxers and an old T shirt.

In my dreams... things happened(1).

But, unlike a dream, I could feel things that I could only wish I would ever feel. Johan's body- cold like his hands had been- pressing against mine. His dark-colored eyes, staring down at me. I couldn't hear his breaths in my dream, but I could feel them. His breath wasn't as cold as his body was, it was almost as warm as my body was. He stared deep into my eyes for a moment, and I couldn't remember much of what had happened right after that.

I would awaken in the middle of the night, a blush on my face.

I rushed to the bathroom to calm myself down by splashing cold water on my face and then I went back to sleep, but the same thing happened. It was just this once, however, that I had a dream with Johan that was this explicit. This... nice.

After that, though, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but he was always far away from me, never in reach.

The month after the accident, things were a little hectic, but slowly returned to normal.

At first, I was the center of attention for the rest of the week after the accident. Mituso was impossible, following me around, obsessed with trying to make it up to me. I tried to tell him that I was fine and that I didn't want anything- especially since nothing had happened to me. He followed me to my classes and to lunch. Kenzan and Hayato gave him disgusted glares and glanced with concerned eyes whenever they saw me. They followed me to my truck every day to try and make sure I was fine.

No one seemed concerned about Johan. I explained over and over that he was the hero in all of this- and much to my distaste, I stuck to his story and said that he had been standing beside me the whole time.

I understood, after about a week of comments from my friends saying that they hadn't seen Johan standing near me until after the van had been stopped, that no one else was as aware of Johan as I was. No one else watched him the way that I did. No one surrounded Johan or asked him a single question about what had happened.

The Andersens sat at their usual table and continued to talk amongst themselves. None of them, especially not Johan, looked my way anymore.

When Johan sat next to me in class, he was trembling the whole time and sitting as far away from me as possible. Every now and again, the hand closest to me would ball up into a fist- as would his other one- and his breath would hitch. I would peek at him from the corner of my eyes and see that his eyes had gone from a green-yellow to a dark emerald-black color.

The only conclusion I could come up with was that he wished he hadn't rescued me.

That was it, wasn't it?

My heart sank when I thought of it. But it was the only thing that I could believe of. Johan must have regretted saving me from being crushed by Mituso's van. That had to be it.

I wanted to talk to Johan very much and figure out what was happening. I had to get back on good terms with him. I felt that if I knew that he did in fact regret saving me, then somehow, I would feel better. Plus, the dreams I had been having made me feel very strange. I blushed at the mere thought of it.

He was already seated when I arrived at the Biology room. He was looking straight ahead. I sat down, half expecting him to look over my way. He didn't, and I felt a bit sad.

"Hello, Johan," I said pleasantly.

Johan glanced at me from the corner of his eye, nodded once, clenched his fist, and looked ahead again.

That was the final contact I had with him for the rest of the week. I watched him from a distance every now and again. He was either at the lunch table or near his shiny silver Volvo with his adopted siblings. He wouldn't look at me, but I would see his golden-green eyes turning considerably darker with each and every day, until they were a deep black with a touch of green around the edges.

Kenzan was pleased by the obvious coolness between Johan and I. He would casually come up and talk to me during Biology, ignoring Johan as much as Johan ignored him.

Strangely, as soon as the rain let up and the sun started to come out, just a little bit, Rei called me and asked me for my permission to ask Hayato to the school dance.

"Are you sure... I mean, you didn't want to ask him, right?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.

"No, Rei, I'm not going," I assured her.

Dancing was way out of my range of abilities. I knew that with my klutziness, I'd be screwed the moment I even attempted a twist or even a small step on the dance floor for that matter.

"It'll be fun," Rei coaxed.

"You have fun with Hayato," I told her.

The next day, I was surprised to find that Rei wasn't her usual peppy self. She was silent all through Math and Spanish. She was silent as she walked along by my side, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Hayato had turned her down, then I knew right off that I was the last one she would want to confess it to.

My fears were strengthened when Rei sat as far away from Hayato as she possibly could. Hayato was unusually quiet.

On our way to Biology, he was silent as well. The dark look on his face told me that something was definitely wrong. He didn't say anything until I was at my seat and he was perched at my desk. Like always, I was aware of Johan sitting beside me, but like always, he didn't say anything or even look in my direction.

"So," Hayato said, looking at the floor. "Rei asked me to the school dance."

"That's great!" I smiled.

"Well," Hayato stared at me, clearly not too happy with my reaction. He blushed and look away for a moment. "I kinda... I kinda told her that I had to think about it."

I frowned and gave him a partial glare. "Why would you do that?" I asked. Though I was agitated that he didn't give her an answer, I was a bit happy that he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face turned bright red again. "Well, Judai, the thing is... I was wondering if you were gonna ask me."

I paused halfway through one of my breaths. I felt a strange wave of grief wash over me. Hayato had nearly turned Rei down because he was hoping that I was going to ask him? But I wasn't going to the damn dance! But I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Johan's head tilt slightly in my general direction, his eyes flickering to me for a moment.

"Hayato, I... I think you should tell Rei yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone, Judai?" Did Johan notice that Hayato looked over in his direction?

"No, I'm not going at all," I answered.

Hayato looked stunned. "Why not?" he demanded.

Crap. I really hadn't been expecting him to ask me why. I was planning on him just accepting it like any normal person would. But, since he asked, I guess I better answer. I really didn't feel like explaining the safety hazards that dancing would cause for me, so I quickly made new plans. "I'm going to Dragor that Saturday, so I won't be around," I told him.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "But you shouldn't keep Rei waiting any longer- it's rude."

Hayato nodded and turned and headed back to his seat. I closed my eyes and tried to take in a few deep breaths to keep calm. Mr. Daitokuji had just begun to speak, so I opened my eyes.

And Johan was staring at me curiously, the same familiar edge of frustration visible on his face.

I stared in shock, expecting him to quickly look away like he always did. But instead, he just kept on staring into my eyes. Their coal-black color held mine for what seemed like countless hours. I was unaware of anything else but him and my pounding heart rate. There was no way that I could look away. My hands started to tremble.

"Mr. Andersen?" Mr. Daitokuji called.

Johan seemed reluctant to turn and answer the question I had not heard. "It's the Krebs Cycle," he answered.

I looked down at my text book the moment his dark black eyes released me. My cheeks burned, and I must have looked a sight. I let my brown bangs fall in my face, preventing Johan's incredibly blackened eyes from staring into mine and keeping the same spell over me. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion I had felt- all because he had happened to look at me for the first time in what felt like forever.

I tried very hard to ignore him for the rest of class, but it was nearly impossible. When the bell finally rang, I practically threw myself up from my seat and tried to make a run for the door.

"Judai?" His voice shouldn't have sounded so familiar to me after only having known him for a short time.

I slowly turned, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel the moment I locked eyes on his all-too-perfect face. My expression was wary and nervous when I looked at him while his was almost blank, unreadable.

"What? Are you finally speaking to me again?" I tried to make myself sound agitated. It just amused him.

The corner of his lips twitched as if he were fighting a smile. "No, I suppose not," he admitted with a soft, almost inaudible chuckle.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, gritting my teeth. Johan waited. "Then what do you want, Johan?" I asked, trying to keep my fast growing temper from spiking. I kept my eyes closed- it was much easier to talk to him like this.

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it. "I'm being very rude, but this is safer for both of us."

I opened my eyes. He looked serious.

"I don't understand," I murmured. It wasn't a lie.

"It's better if we're not friends, Judai," Johan said, looking into my eyes again. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. I had heard that one before. "Well, I guess you should have figured that out earlier, huh?" I snapped. I was definitely angry with him, and I wanted him to know it. "I bet you could have survived without all of this regret, huh?"

"Regret?" The word and my tone caught Johan off guard. "Regret what?"

"Letting that stupid van slamming into me."

He was astonished. No- he was _horrified_. When he finally spoke a moment later, he sounded furious. "Judai, you think I regret saving your life?" he almost yelled.

"I know you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything," he growled back. Yup. He was definitely mad.

I turned my head sharply away from him, keeping my jaw clenched against any horrible comments that I wanted to throw at him. I gathered my books and headed for the door. I had been meaning to make a simple sweep out of the room and keep whatever shred of dignity I had left, but like the klutz I am, I caught the toe of my boot on the doorjamb and dropped my books. For a moment, I considered leaving them. I sighed and bent to pick them up.

Johan was already there. By this time, he had already stacked my textbooks into a pile. He handed them back to me, the same mixture of emotion I had seen many times on his face.

"Thanks," I said coldly.

His dark eyes narrowed. "You're welcome," he said back just as icily.

I turned away and stalked off to Gym class without ever looking back at him. I could hear him mutter something under his breath, but somehow, I knew that none of it was directed at me. It sounded... like he was furious with himself.

Gym was horrible. We moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball- which was very smart of them- and I fell down a lot. Sometimes I even took a few people with me, not that they yelled at me or anything. Today was worse than ever because my head was so filled with Johan. I couldn't stop thinking about him, especially when I needed my balance. Damn him for entering my mind all the time!

It was a relief to leave, finally. I rushed for my truck. There were so many people that I didn't want to see. My truck had received minimal damage in the accident, but Mituso's van had been totalled.

I knew the damage to his van was thanks to Johan, despite what he said.

I almost had a heart attack when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against my truck. My heart restarted when I realized that it was only Kenzan, smiling and waving at me.

"Hey, Kenzan!" I called.

"Hi, Judai!"

"What's up?" I said as I unlocked my car.

Kenzan stepped back and allowed me to open the truck door, but he held it open for me. I smiled at him to show my thanks. He smiled back, but he seemed like something was bothering him. His next words caught me off surprise.

"So, Judai, do you... want to go to the dance together?" he asked.

I glanced over in shock. "Huh?"

Kenzan sighed and leaned up against my truck. "Well, Hayato said you weren't going, and I wondered if you were just worried that you would be hurting Rei's feelings. And I don't mean for us to go like... like a couple or anything. I just meant like a group of friends going," he explained to me, and it made me feel a bit better. Here was one guy not hitting on me.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'll be in Dragor that day," I said.

Kenzan smiled. "So, that wasn't just an excuse to make Hayato go and ask Rei?"

"Nope," I smiled.

Kenzan smiled and tapped me on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow in English," he said. He gave me one more friendly smile. "Let me know if you change your mind about going with me and my group of friends, okay? It'll be fun." He trotted off to his car after that, not looking back in my direction as he hummed a small tune to himself.

I heard a low chuckle from the other side of the parking lot.

Johan was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pulled into a tight line. I hopped into my truck and slammed the door a bit louder than I should have. I revved the engine and set the truck into reverse and moved out of the parking spot. Johan was already in his car, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me and cutting me off. He stopped there- to wait for his family. I could see the four of them walking towards his car, but they were far away, by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear or his shiny silver Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. A line was beginning to form behind me. Mituso was behind me, waving. I was too aggravated with Johan, his earlier comment, and his current stunt to acknowledge Mituso.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the shiny Volvo in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger window. I looked over; it was Mituso. I rolled down my window, which got stuck halfway. I growled, but ignored it.

"Sorry, Mituso. I'm stuck behind Andersen." I growled Johan's last name. I was furious with him today.

"Oh, I know- I just wanted to ask you something," Mituso smiled.

Oh no.

This can not be happening.

"Will you go with me to the spring dance?" Mituso asked.

"Sorry, Mituso. I'm not going to be in town on that day," I explained. "I'm going to be in Dragor." My voice sounded a bit angry when I said it. I had to remember that it wasn't him who had used up all my patience for today.

"Yeah, Hayato said that," he said.

"Then why-"

"I was hoping that you were just letting him down easy," he smiled.

"Sorry, Mituso," I said. "I really am going to be out of town on that night."

"It's cool. We still have the prom."

He was gone before I could say anything more on the subject. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Fubuki, Asuka, and Jim all sliding into the Volvo. In his rear-view window, Johan was shaking with laughter, his eyes locked on me, as if he had heard every single thing that Mituso had just said to me. I growled. One little bump wouldn't hurt his car or anyone in his family; just that shiny silver paint job. I revved the engine to my truck and went for the gas.

But they were all in, and Johan's Volvo was speeding away. I drove home slowly, trying not to hit anything.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas that would keep me busy with their long process. While I was simmering the onions and peppers, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Nerigon or my mom.

It was Rei, and she was ecstatic. Hayato had caught her after school and accepted her invitation to the dance. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred the ingredients. She had to go because she wanted to call Momoe and Junko to tell them. I suggested that maybe Momoe should ask Kenzan, and that Junko should ask Mituso. Rei said that it sounded like a great idea, since they were both available. Now that Hayato had agreed to go with her, she sounded upset that I wasn't going to the dance. I gave her my Dragor excuse.

After I hung up, I tried to focus on cooking.

But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every single word that Johan had said to me today. What had he meant by "it would be better if we were not friends"?

My stomach twisted when I thought of something.

Maybe he noticed how much I noticed about him. Maybe he thought that I was too absorbed with him and that he didn't want to lead me on. So we couldn't be friends... because he wasn't interested in me?

I sighed.

Can't say that I blame him. I'm not interesting at all. I'm nothing. I wasn't interesting. He was. Interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and perfect... and possibly able to lift full-sized minivans with one hand.

Well, that was fine. If he wanted to pretend that I didn't exist, I could do the same. I _would_ do the same.

Nerigon seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the peppers I was cooking. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't cooked something like this before. It was fun to watch him eat nervously, as if waiting for it to poison him. I stifled a laugh as he pretended to choke and collapsed. He gave a laugh and continued eating.

I waited until he was almost done. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Judai?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Dragor for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission, but I felt that it would be rude to just tell him stuff instead of asking him.

"Are you going by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Dragor is such a big place, Ju- You could get lost," he fretted.

I sighed and folded my arms. "You really don't think highly of me, do you, Dad?" He chuckled at this. "I'll be fine. I can read a map you know, and Dragor isn't that big. "Besides, I'll just be in the libraries, game stores, and looking for some clothes for the upcoming weeks. Nothing super fun going on there."

Nerigon nodded and let the subject drop.

The next morning, when I arrived at the parking lot, I parked as far away from the silver Volvo as I could. I didn't want to get too mad and end up owing him another car. Getting out of my truck, I fumbled with my keys and dropped them into a puddle. As I bent to get them, a white hand shot out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Johan Andersen was right next to me, leaning up against my truck.

"How do you do that?" I snapped.

"Do what?" He sounded amused as he held my keys out to me. I reached for them and he dropped them into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

Johan seemed even more amused when I said that. "Judai, it is not my fault that you are extremely unobservant," he said with a hidden laugh. His voice was quiet, as usual.

I glared at him. His eyes were considerably lighter than before- a rich, slightly dark green-yellow.

"Why the traffic jam yesterday?" I demanded, trying not to look directly at him. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending that I didn't exist or something like that. Not irritating me to death."

"That was for Mituso's sake, not mine," he smiled. "I had to give him his chance."

"You-" I gasped, unable to find a bad enough word to call him. I grit my teeth and tried to calm down. It felt like the heat from my anger should be able to burn him, but it just seemed to make him more amused.

He continued. "And I'm not pretending you don't exist."

"So you _are_trying to irritate me to death. Since Mituso's van didn't finish the job."

His emerald-yellow eyes widened and anger flashed across his face. His lips formed into a tight line, all sense of humor gone. "Judai, you're utterly absurd," he said, his low velvet-like voice cold.

My hands tingled- I wanted so badly to punch someone or something. I was shocked. I was usually a very noviolent person. I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called.

I ignored him and continued walking through the rain. Johan was beside me in several strides.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said. I continued to ignore him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, ignoring the fact that I was trying to ignore him. "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I mumbled.

Johan chuckled. "I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I snapped.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Fine," I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and my thumb. "What did you want to ask me, Johan?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I growled.

I spun around to glare at him, my face getting drenched as I had to look up to glare at his face. He just smiled, ignoring my anger. That pissed me off, but I let it go and continued to glare. His eyes and his expression were wickedly amused.

"Will you allow me to finish?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip and clasped my hands together to keep from hitting something. I stared into his eyes, and he was smiling back at me. I felt my face heat up, and I tried to make it so he couldn't see my blush.

"I heard that you were going to Dragor that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected. "What?"

"Do you want a ride to Dragor?"

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously." Johan said each syllable as if he was speaking to someone whom he believed to be mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned. "_Why_?"

"Well, I was planning on going to Dragor within the next few weeks, and, to be quite honest, I don't think that your truck-" He jerked his thumb in the direction of my truck- "can make it."

I started to walk away, but I was in too much shock to maintain the same level of shock. "M-my truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern," I murmured.

"But can it make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, you stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I mumbled.

Johan laughed at my comment, but otherwise ignored it. "The wasting of finite resources it everyone's business," he said. I turned to glare at the large smile on his face.

"Honestly, Johan." I felt a shudder go through me as I said his name. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it was better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks. Now that that's all cleared up." Heaven sarcasm. I _must_ be furious.

I realized that I had stopped walking again. Johan and I were under the roof of the cafeteria, so I could see his face more clearly. It sent a cool and warm shiver down my back. It was a strange mixture. The calm and warm expression on his face didn't help with the fact that I was supposed to be mad at him right now.

"It would be... safer for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Judai."

His green-yellow eyes were intense as he practically whispered the last words. His voice was calm and serious. I couldn't remember how to take a breath for a little while, my cheeks bright crimson.

"Will you go with me to Dragor, Judai?" he asked, still serious.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

Johan smiled widely, and then his face became serious once again. "You really should try and stay away from me, Judai," he warned and then he gave me a wide smile. "I'll see you in class."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way we came, leaving me to deal with the blush on my face.

* * *

Me: Hah! Johan made Judai blush once again! (1) Ha ha! Judai's having sex dreams already!

Lucy: And now Johan has decided that he won't try to stay away from Judai anymore because he just can't, and though he hasn't admitted it yet, he does really want to be around Judai!

Me: But what will happen now and will Judai understand why Johan seems to be so interested in him?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	6. Blood and Biology

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This was one of my favorite chapters in the whole Twilight story because it was like the second time that Edward showed that he truly did care about Bella, so, this is a chapter where Johan proves once again that he really does care for Judai.

Me: This will be an awesome chapter, or so we hope it will!

Lucy: Please enjoy it you guys!

_**Chapter Five: Blood and Biology**_

I made my way to English class in a daze. I had spent a few minutes trying to get rid of the crimson blush that was written across my face. I didn't want Kenzan to see me with such a horribly visible blush.

It wasn't until halfway through class that I noticed that Kenzan wasn't in his usual seat beside me. I felt like maybe he was mad at me for some reason, but both he and Hayato met me at the door, so I felt a bit relieved. They were both enthusiastic, talking about the trip to the beach that Hayato had planned for so long. It was supposed to be good weather, so I smiled and sounded enthusiastic with them.

The rest of the day passed on like a blur.

I found it hard to believe that I hadn't dreamed up Johan's words and his expression. I eventually decided that I had dreamed it all. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.

So I was impatient and frightened as Rei and I walked into the cafeteria. I wanted to see Johan to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the past several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Rei babbled on about her dance plans and Momoe and Junko had asked Kenzan and Mituso to go to the spring dance with them. They were all completely unaware of my lack of attention.

Disappointment flooded me as I looked to where he usually sat. The other four were there, but he was gone. Was he absent? I tried to focus on Rei's babbling for a little while.

"Johan Andersen's staring at you again," Rei said with a giggle. "I wondered why he was sitting alone today."

My head snapped up, and I followed her gaze past the Andersen's usual table to where Johan was sitting. He was at another table all by himself today, and he was giving me a crooked, dreamy smile. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean _you_?" Rei asked with a shocked giggle.

"M-maybe he needs help with his Biology homework?" I muttered.

Rei pushed on my shoulder, almost forcing me off my seat. "Well, go see what he wants!" she whispered, winking at me and stealing a glance at Johan. "He looks like he _really_ wants to see you."

I could feel her, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, looking at me as I walked away.

When I reached the nearly empty table, I stood uncomfortably behind the chair across from him. "Well, this is different," I murmured, my cheeks burning a bright crimson again.

"Why don't you sit with me for today?" he asked, smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling widely at me. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could even be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a puff of smoke and that I would wake up and realize that these past few weeks had been just a wonderful dream of mine.

Johan seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Well, this is different," I managed.

"Well..." Johan paused, and then rushed the rest of his words. "I decided that since I am going to Hell already, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I waited for him to say something more on the subject, but he just stared at me. "You know you lost me, right?" I eventually pointed out when the awkward seconds of silence continued to tick by.

Johan smiled. "I know." He changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll be fine," I said.

I could feel them staring at me. The entire cafeteria, specially Johan's family, was staring at us. I shifted so that I wasn't looking at them, my face turning bright crimson, and I was shaking slightly. Johan seemed to find that interesting.

"I may not give you back to them, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I gulped.

Johan laughed. "You look scared."

"No, I'm not scared at all," I said, but, as I should have guessed, my voice broke. I shook my head and tried to clear the haze from my mind and the blush from my face. "Surprised, actually... what brought this on, Johan?"

Johan gave me a serious smile. "I told you- I got tired of trying to stay away from you, Judai. So I'm giving up," he said. "I'm giving up on trying to be good, Judai. I'm just going to let the chips fall wherever they lay." His expression seemed to turn dark, and when he looked at me, he looked as if he was going to start blushing any moment.

"You lost me again."

Johan smiled that same breath-taking crooked smile and chuckled softly. "I always say too much when I'm with you-" He frowned when he said this, his eyes shifting over to his siblings. "-that's the problem."

"Don't worry. I don't understand any of it, anyway," I said.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now? Maybe?" I asked.

"Friends..." he murmured.

"Or not," I muttered.

Johan grinned at me once again. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you, Judai. I'm not a good friend for you to have." Behind his smile, the warning was absolute. He really meant it.

"You know, say that a lot," I murmured.

"Yes, because you don't listen to me. I'm telling you, Judai, if you are smart, you'll avoid me."

My eyes narrowed wickedly. "Well, I think you've made your opinion on my intelligence known." He smiled as an apology. "So, as long as I'm not being smart today, we can be friends, right?"

"That's right."

I smiled and looked down at my hands. I wasn't sure what to say anymore. Johan was staring at me, but I didn't hear him say anything for a few minutes. I revelled in the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

I looked into his golden-emerald eyes, and my heart started racing. Like whenever my heart did this, I blurted out the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

His jaw tightened considerably, but he tried to keep the smile on his face. It took some effort. "And are you having any luck with that?" he asked in a casual way, the smile on his face wavering for a moment.

"Not really," I admitted with a sigh.

Johan chuckled. "What are your theories, then?"

I blushed a bright shade of crimson- I could feel it. I had been debating during the last month on which theory to believe. I had chosen between the origins and powers of Superman and Spiderman. But there was no way I was ever going to own up and admit that I had actually considered such possibilities.

"Will you tell me?" Johan asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."

Johan's expression twisted into one of slight frustration. "That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

"No," I disagreed sarcastically. "I can't imagine why it's so frustrating for you. Just because someone refuses to tell you something, even if all the while they are making cryptic little remarks designed to keep you up at night, wondering what they could possibly mean. Now, why would that be frustrating, huh?"

Johan grimaced.

"Or even better," I continued, a bit angry. He knew I was talking about what he had been doing this past month. "Say that person did a wide range of bizarre things- from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day, and then the next, he treats you like you have the fucking plague or something! And he never explained any of it, either, even after he promised he would! Now, why would that be frustrating?"

Johan looked amused. "You have a bit of a temper, don't you, Judai?"

"I don't like hypocritical remarks," I said.

We stared at each other for a moment. I could tell that Johan was deep in thought. He looked the same as he did- lips pulled into a thin line, dark eyes looking at the ground.

He glanced over my shoulder, and then started snickering.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant with you- he's debating on whether or not to come over and pop me one in the jaw." He did another of his wicked little laughs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said coldly. "But I'm sure you're wrong."

Johan smiled at me- the same smile that made me blush so violently. "I'm not. I told you, most people are very, very easy to read, Judai."

"Except me, of course."

"Yes. Except you." His mood shifted suddenly, his eyes turning dark. "I wonder why that is."

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. "You know, your chronic mood-swings are giving me whiplash." I thought I saw him start to smile a bit, but I guess it was just my imagination. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my drink. I took a long swig, staring at the table without focusing on it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Johan asked, distracted.

"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach felt like I had swallowed a whole mess of butterflies. It would only amuse him more. "How about you?" I looked at the empty table before him.

I didn't understand his expression. It was like he was enjoying a private joke. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Say, can you do something for me?" I asked.

Johan pursed his lips and gave me a gentle smile. "Well, that all depends on what it is, Judai."

"It's not much," I said. Johan waited for me to continue. "Could you warn me before you suddenly decide to avoid me?" He had done that before, and it had caused me some major problems. I had spent several weeks worrying about what I had done to piss him off and what I could do to change whatever it was that I had done.

Johan was silent for a few moments.

To pass the time, I traced the lid of the bottle with my pinkie finger and started silently singing songs I liked.

I was halfway through the song "Redemption" by Gackt when Johan chuckled. I shifted my gaze to him and saw the smile that stretched across his face, along with the amused look in his eyes.

"That seems fair enough," he said.

"Thanks."

"Then, can you give me one answer in return for that?" His voice seemed demanding.

"Fine. One."

"Tell me some of your theories."

Shit. "Yeah, no. Ask something else. Not that one."

Johan flashed me a taunting grin. "You never specified, you just promised me one answer," he reminded me. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest, staring blankly at him.

"You've broken promises before," I spat.

"Come on. I won't laugh, I promise." His tone sounded sincere.

"Yes you will. You will laugh at me, so I am not telling you anything!" I concluded.

Johan looked down at the table as soon as I finished. He then glanced up at me, emerald-yellow eyes flashing. I flinched and drew back. He was doing the puppy dog eyes. That was supposed to be my thing! And yet, he was able to make people do whatever without the eyes, so was it a lot easier to manipulate people into giving him what he wanted when he used the Eyes?

"Please?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Um... what?" I murmured. My mind was blank. How the fuck did he keep doing that?

"Tell me one theory? Just one?"

I sighed. Why not? With those "magical" eyes of him, he was going to get me to give him a theory one way or the other. Why fight it, Judai? It's a war best left to those who know how to fight it.

"Were you bitten by a radioactive spider?" I asked.

Johan looked amused and disappointed at the same time. "That the best you could come up with?"

"Exposed to a chemical that screwed over your genetic make-up and made you into a superhuman that was wanted by the government but now you are on the run because you seek a life that the common folk have?"

"...That's... strangely very close."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Excluding the government part."

"Huh." I felt a strange sense of accomplishment in myself. "But, I'm going to stick with the spider theory. That one seems more likely."

"That's not even remotely close," he teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"No radioactivity?"

"Nuh-uh."

"No shooting webs out of your wrists and swinging across buildings?"

"Not a chance."

"Dang," I sighed and grit my teeth.

Johan was having a little too much fun with this. "Kryptonite doesn't bother me either," he joked. He laughed until I turned a vicious glare on him, and then he just continued to laugh a lot harder.

"You weren't supposed to laugh."

Johan covered his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing, which seemed to fail.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I said.

"I wish you wouldn't try to," he said, and I could tell by the desperation in his voice that he meant it. He sighed after a second. "Though I probably kinda fucked myself over by giving you that little hint a little while ago."

"Why is it such a big deal if I figure it out?" I asked.

He smiled playfully, but his eyes were serious. "What if I'm not the good guy, the superhero, this time?" he asked me. "What if, hyporthetically, I was the villain in the story, huh?"

"Oh." I chewed on my lips. "I see."

"Do you?" Johan's voice was skeptical, and he looked as if he were afraid that he'd said too much.

"You're dangerous?"

The look he gave me confirmed this. Everything that he had been hinting for the past few weeks was proof of that. He was dangerous. He had been trying to get me to see that for so long. His expression was serious, and he looked a bit worried. Was he worried that I was going to just be afraid of him starting now? His eyes held some other emotion that I couldn't comprehend.

"But you're not the villain," I told him. "I don't believe that."

"You're wrong."

When he said this, his voice was almost inaudible. His face was a mask of past painful experiences. He stole the lid to my bottle and spun it in his fingers, amused by how quickly he could control it.

I stared at him, wondering why I wasn't afraid.

He meant every single word that he had said- that much was clear. But I wasn't scared. If anything, I just felt anxious, on edge... and, more than any of these other emotions, interested. It was the same way that I always felt whenever I was around him. There was no other way to explain it than that. He interested me, but there was something else behind it.

The silence between us lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Johan jumped, his finger flicking the bottle cap across the cafeteria. It flew and smashed into the wall, where a very tiny crack was made. He stole a glance at he ground when I stared at him, mouth agape.

When the moment of awkward silence passed, he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

I knew that he meant why I had yelled. "We're gonna be late for Biology!" I shouted. I jumped to my feet.

"I'm not going to class today," Johan smiled.

This stopped me halfway in my steps. I turned and stared at him. He was giving me a wide smile. "Why not?" I demanded. He just took my empty bottle and spun it around, since my scream had caused him to "lose" the bottle cap.

"It's healthy to ditch now and then," he smiled again.

"Well, I have to go," I said. "If I ever skipped class, I'd get the horns from the bull when I got home."

Johan chuckled and waved to me, still interested in his spinning bottle. "I'll see you later, then, Judai." He went back to nudging the bottle with his finger and sending it into haywire circles.

I half-ran to class.

I sounded like that rabbit from "_Alice in Wonderland_". I kept on shouting, "I'm late, I'm late!" over and over again. I was lucky- Mr. Daitokuji wasn't in the room when I arrived. I did get a few stares from my friends, though. Hayato looked resentful, and Junko just looked interested and awed. It made me laugh, seeing how different they were from one another when they were sitting side by side.

Mr. Daitokuji came into the room, calling the class to order.

Once that was done, he set down a few cardboard boxes on Hayato's desk. He told Hayato to start passing them around to the class.

"Okay, guys. Today we're going to do blood typing," he said.

My stomach churned. While he went off on a tangent about each of the items that would be used in the process, he took the micro-lancer and he jabbed the spike into the tip of Hayato's index finger. Oh no. My body started shaking, and my vision turned blurry around the edges. I shook my head and pursed my lips, trying to keep myself in my seat.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs," Mr. Daitokuji said.

He demonstrated this by squeezing Hayato's finger so that blood started flowing. I swallowed, my stomach convulsing. The room around me was starting to spin in dramatic fashions.

He applied the blood to the card and held the dripping crimson card up.

I closed my eyes and tried to hear through the ringing in my ears. This action didn't really help. The scent of blood filled the air as soon as all the other students started skewering their fingers and dripping their blood onto the cards.

I tried to cling to my consciousness, but nothing worked.

My hand reached for my desk to cling to it, but I couldn't find it. I couldn't see anything. My vision was a mixture of gold and black dots. My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was in my throat. It was a horrible feeling and I wanted it to end. Where was the breeze coming from? No windows were open, I had seen that when I came into the classroom a little while ago.

And then, something hard slammed into me.

It rattled my teeth, but in my dazed state, I barely noticed. Everything around me was black and fuzzy, and the voices that called out to me were far away, like whispers in the distance. It was just a strange humming.

"Yuki?" Mr. Daitokuji's voice was frantic beside me.

I wanted to tell him that I was all right, but it just came out as a soft groan. What was wrong with me?

"Can someone take Yuki to the nurse, please?" he called.

I didn't have to look up to know that it was Hayato who volunteered to help me. Mr. Daitokuji asked me if I could walk, but I couldn't. Hayato put his arms under my legs and under his upper back and lifted me up. I tried to squirm against this- since it was embarrassing to be carried like this, but I was too weak to fight back, so I had to just lie there and take it.

Hayato quickly carried me out of the classroom. I could hear everyone's concerned murmurs.

Once we were outside, away from anywhere that Mr. Daitokuji might be watching, I was well enough to see. Well, not exactly. My vision was still a bit blurry, but I could make out shapes and colors. Okay, so not shapes. Everything was a blur of color.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" I pleaded.

Hayato helped me sit down on the walk. He took his bleeding hand away from me so I wouldn't get more sick. I laid down on the sidewalk and put my cheek to the cold cement. It helped clear up the nausea, just a little bit. Hayato plopped down beside me. I could feel his concerned gaze on my back, but I was too sick and weak to care.

"You're really pale, Judai," Hayato chuckled, trying to cheer me up.

"Judai?" a different voice called from the other end of the parking lot, clear as day.

No! Please just let this be a figment of my deluded imagination. I didn't want him coming over in case I threw up. I certainly felt like I was going to, and it felt like it would be soon.

"What's wrong- is he hurt?"

His voice was closer now, and he sounded incredibly worried. I could hear his boots clicking across the pavement at a rapid speed. I kept my eyes closed and prayed to God that I wasn't going to throw up.

Hayato seemed confused and stressed. "He fainted," he said. "I don't know what happened. He didn't even prick his finger."

"Judai." Johan's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned and waved my hand weakly at him, trying to swat him away. I didn't want him over here if I suddenly couldn't control the function of my stomach and released its contents all over the floor. "Go 'way."

Johan chuckled.

"I was taking him to the nurse," Hayato explained, a bit defensive. "But he asked me to stop here."

"I'll take him," Johan said. I could hear the smile in his tone. "You can go back to class, Maeda. Your services will no longer be necessary."

"No, I'm supposed to do it."

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from underneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Johan has scooped me up bridal style in his arms, as easily as if I had weighed six pounds rather than my actual one-hundred and sixteen.

Note: Yes, I am very skinny and very short, but I am not so skinny that it shows bones!

"Put me down!" I demanded. Please, God! Please don't let me throw up on him! "Put me down, you stupid shiny Volvo owner!" As imagined, he just laughed once again.

Johan was walking before I finished yelling.

"Hey!" Hayato was already ten steps away. "How dare you kidnap Judai!"

Johan laughed at this, but continued walking. "You see, Judai?" he smiled, I could hear it. "I told you I was the villain. You heard Maeda. I just took you away without permission. I'm a kidnapper."

"Villain!" Hayato shrieked, now a far distance away.

Johan ignored him and looked down at me. "You look awful," he said, his voice concerned.

"Put me back on the sidewalk, now," I moaned. The rocking movements of his graceful walking did not help the nausea. He held me away from his body, all of my weight gingerly being held in his arms. This didn't seem to bother him at all, though I must have been at least somewhat heavy. I wanted him to put me down, but he wouldn't listen.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked, amused. "Even if it's not your own?"

My silence was answer enough for him.

I don't know how he opened the door with me cradled in his arms, but somehow, he did.

He explained to the startled nurse that I had fainted in Biology. She immediately let me lie down on one of the beds. Johan placed me down gently and then backed away, leaning against the wall while I tried to regain the remainder of my consciousness. My head wasn't spinning nearly as bad as it had been when I was outside on the pavement.

"You were right," I moaned.

"I usually am- but what was I right about this time?"

"Skipping class is healthy."

Johan's laugh was enough to make me calm down a bit more. "You had me scared for a moment there," he admitted. His tone made it seem like he was telling me a great personal weakness. "I seriously- and I'm not lying- thought that Maeda was carrying off your corpse off to bury it in the woods or something. I thought you were hurt. It scared me."

"Ha ha, funny," I moaned, trying to smile.

"I'm serious, Judai." Johan said. "Honestly- I've seen corpses with better color. I was worried I might have to avenge your murder."

I looked up at him. "Would you really? Would you really avenge me like that if I was killed?"

Johan looked out into space. His eyes were unreadable. He looked like he was having conflicting emotions. "Faster than you can draw in a breath, Judai," he murmured loud enough for only me to hear. "Faster than you can draw in a breath."

I laughed softly. "Poor Hayato. I bet he's mad at your for... kidnapping me."

Johan flashed me a massive grin, going from his depressed self to his happy one in a matter of seconds. "He fucking loathes me," he said. I must have said something that I guessed was me saying that there was no way for him to accurately know that. "I saw his face. The way he looked at me when I stole you away. Trust me, Judai, I can tell things like this."

Once he saw that I was feeling somewhat better, Johan brought me out to the office.

Strangely, Hayato was waiting for us.

"You look like Hell, Judai," he said, his voice holding a deep amount of concern for me. It was comforting and sort of creepy at the same time.

I nodded slowly, my head still fuzzy. "I feel a bit better," I admitted. "Still a little sick, though. I don't think I'm going to make it back to class. I'll just have to turn around and come back here."

"Yeah, I guess... Are you coming this Saturday? To the beach?"

"Yeah, I said I was in."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten," he said.

I nodded. "I'll be there."

Hayato nodded and flashed me one of his casual grins. "I'll see you later then, Judai," he said. "Maybe you should try to skip Gym today. You look a little on the green side now." He waved and ushered himself out of the office.

"Ugh, Gym," I groaned.

"I can take care of that," Johan smiled. "Go sit on the bench and look pale, okay?"

That wasn't hard. I flopped down on the bench and curled up, as if tyring to keep myself warm. To add to the act, Johan took off his blue jacket and draped it across me. I blushed, but quickly lost it to keep myself pale. I rested my head against the wall, keeping my eyes closed. I felt a huge headache forming right above my eye- those are the worst kind.

I heard Johan speaking to Ms. Ayukawa, the receptionist.

He told her that I had Gym next and that I wasn't well enough to go. He said that he would take me home. He asked if she could excuse me from class, and she agreed. She excused him from his class as well so that he could bring me home, since it wasn't safe for me to be driving, as he so clearly stated. I wanted to chuck something at him.

"Okay, it's all set," Ms. Ayukawa smiled. "You feel better, Judai."

I nodded weakly. Johan came over and lifted me back into his arms before I could protest. I was too dizzy to care. I just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Once we were outside, I managed to look up at Johan.

He was staring straight ahead, peering clearly through the rain. I enjoyed the rain as it fell- since it was cold and washed away the sweat and the nauseous feeling I had until just recently kept with me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime."

"Are you coming this Saturday?"

Johan looked down at me with that curious look of his. "I don't think I was invited. Besides, where exactly are you all heading off to?" He sounded both interested and cautious at the same time.

"Down to Farum," I mumbled. "To the beaches, I guess(1)."

Johan's expression darkened. "Let's not you and I push poor Hayato the point where he might try to drive a knife into me."

I chuckled and fell into silence. I tried to climb out of his arms and towards my truck, but Johan jerked me in the other direction, towards the shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot that he and his siblings seemed to love so much.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled.

"Didn't I promise to take you safely home? I am not letting you drive. Alice will drop your truck off after school."

I frowned as he set me down in front of his Volvo. I staggered a bit, but he caught me. We stared at each other for half a second before Johan took a step back and went to the driver's side. He told me the door was open, and I climbed inside, still too exhausted to argue with him, as much as I would have wanted to.

Once we were in the car, Johan fiddled with the controls and turned the heater up and the music down.

I listened to the music as he drove off, relaxing against the leather seat. I realized a while later that we were speeding down the roads and to my house. I hadn't noticed until now because Johan drove so carefully that the car wasn't rocking or jerking, as it would when someone who was normal would have been driving this kind of car.

"What's your mom like?" Johan asked suddenly.

"She's a lot like me," I murmured. "She's clumsy, foolish, and playful. But I can cook when she can't. I had to take care of her a lot. I worry about her, the way that she acts and all." I sighed. "She's my best friend."

"How old are you, Judai?" he asked.

"Seventeen."

"You don't seem it."

His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.

"You sound like my mom," I said. "She tells me that I was born as an adult and that I get older every single year." I paused for a moment. "You don't seem seventeen yourself."

Johan looked up and out the windshield. "Do you approve of her new marriage?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does it you're unhappy."

I thought on this, but shook it off. "It doesn't matter. He's the one she wants, and as long as she's happy, I'm happy, I guess." I stopped. Talking about my mom was making me depressed. I missed her so much.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you?" he asked.

"I think so," I said.

He smiled at my strange and hesitant tone. "So, no one too scary, eh?"

I grinned over at him. "Depends on what you mean by scary," I said. "No extravagant tattoos or countless facial piercings or someone who could snap a fucking metal box in half with a tiny flick of the wrist."

Johan flinched when I said that. "Do you think... I could be scary?"

"I suppose- if you wanted to be."

Johan slowed down just a bit and turned his gaze towards me. His emerald-green eyes held mine. A creepy smile stretched across his face- it sent chills down my spine. I wasn't aware that I was shaking. He was still smiling, but it was slowly fading. His eyes were unreadable- it looked as if he was in a lot of mental pain.

"Are you frightened of me now?" His smile vanished.

"No." I probably answered to fast.

He chuckled.

"So, are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be more interesting than mine."

He was cautious. "What did you want to know?"

"The Andersens adopted you, right?" I asked. He nodded to confirm this. "What happened to your real parents? If you... If that's not too offensive a question for me to ask you."

Johan pursed his lips. "My parents... died long ago."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't be," Johan flashed me a reassuring smile. "I don't really remember them that much anyway. Joshua and Andrea have been my parents for such a long time that it seems like they're the only parents I've ever had."

"And you love them."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. I could tell by the way he spoke about them.

Johan looked to the road and smiled. "Yes. I couldn't imagine two better parents."

I smiled at this. I was happy for him. He wasn't one of those brooding teenagers who hated the people who adopted them. He really cared for the people who had adopted him, and I was happy for him.

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"What about your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock on his dashboard. "Jim and Alice, and Fubuki and Asuka for that matter, are going to be very upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me, you know." He smiled as he said this.

"Oh. So sorry."

Johan laughed. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Jim and I are going to start the weekend a bit early. We're going hiking up in the Mountains."

"Oh. Have fun then." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was very hard.

Johan turned to me as he parked in front of my house. "Will you do me a favor this weekend?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Please don't be angry, but you seem like you're prone to danger. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over while I'm gone, okay?" He smiled at me once again, his usual crooked and attractive smile.

I glared. "No promises."

I jumped from the car and slammed it behind me. Johan rolled down the window.

"Judai?" he called. I turned. "Please?" His eyes were pleading. My heart almost stopped when I saw him like this. "For me?"

I nodded helplessly.

Johan smiled at my flustered attitude. I rushed away before he could get me to embarrass myself even further. He was still smiling after me as he drove back to the school.

* * *

Me: Ha! Judai gets all embarrassed around our sweet and amazing Johan! (1) I am not 100% certain is Farum is actually near the beaches, but for the sake of the story, it is.

Lucy: But Johan was all worried when he saw Hayato carrying Judai!

Me: What will happen next?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as possible!


	7. Horror Stories

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: In this chapter, Judai goes to Farum with his friends, and there, he meets Jun Manjoume. Jun and Judai have been friends since they were little, but they have not seen each other in a long time!

Me: Will they remember each other?

Lucy: If you want to find out, then please read on!

_**Chapter Six: Horror Stories**_

Friday sucks, or at least, this one did. Johan, as stated, had started his weekend early with Jim. The rest of the Andersens were at their table, but none of them were looking in my direction. Fubuki and Asuka seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation, and the small, pixie-like one, Alice, was watching them with growing boredom.

"What did Andersen want yesterday?" Rei asked me.

"He didn't exactly get to that," I grumbled.

She just laughed and patted me on the shoulder. Hayato and Kenzan were throwing their food at each other, talking about the trip to the beach in Farum tomorrow. I wouldn't admit it, since it would inflate Hayato's ego, but I was actually excited about it.

That night, Nerigon seemed enthusiastic about my trip.

I guess he felt guilty about leaving me home alone on the weekends. But he had built up so many habits and hobbies over the years that it would be cruel of me to think that he would try to break them. He knew all of the kids going and he seemed to like them. He approved. I wasn't so sure that he would approve of my upcoming trip to Dragor with Johan Andersen? I didn't try to think about it.

"Dad, do you know the area up in the Mountains?" I asked.

"Which mountains?"

"The ones surrounding Copenhagen," I said. "Some of my classmates were going hiking up there."

Nerigon looked surprised. "That's not a very good place to go hiking," he said. He sounded surprised, too. "There are a lot of bears up there. Most people go there for the hunting seasons."

"Ah."

In the morning, after a dreamless night, I went to the store that Hayato's family owned. I had seen the store, but I had never been in to it before. It was one of those stores that sold clothes. I would probably have to go there someday to get some new clothes, I was certain. I parked my car and got out. The group of kids were standing close together. Hayato was there, along with Mituso and Kenzan. Beside them were two boys who I thought had been named Billy and James. Rei was there, along with Momoe and Junko. Behind Rei- who was waving at me like an idiot- was a girl named Seika and another girl who I didn't know. I recognized her later as the girl I had knocked over in Gym during volleyball. She glared at me and whispered in Seika's ear. Seika brushed her black hair back and glared scornfully at me.

So it's one of those days it is? Fine. Bring it!

Hayato was happy to see me. The way that he came running at me as if he hadn't seen me in several years was living proof of that fact. I almost laughed, but tried to keep it down.

"You came!" He sounded relieved.

"I told you I was coming," I pointed out with a wide grin.

"We're just waiting for Amanda and Jackson... unless you invited someone else," Hayato added.

"Nope." I hoped I wouldn't get caught in the lie. I was wishing that somehow, though, Johan would show up. It would brighten my day up a bit, especially since I would be spending the day with bitchy Seika and her group of bitches.

Hayato looked pleased.

"You can ride with me," he said. "You can have shotgun."

"Thanks," I murmured with a grin.

I felt a bit bad, since Rei really seemed to like Hayato. The numbers worked out for me. Amanda brought two more people, and it was necessary to use all the seats possible. I managed to squeeze Rei in between Hayato and me. Hayato didn't seem to mind, and Rei was ecstatic. She gave me and thankful smile and hugged my arm the whole time.

Farum wasn't that far from Copenhagen.

I zoned out through most of the trip and tried to recall all the times in which Nerigon had brought me to Farum to go fishing with his friend Ulric Manjoume and his son Jun.

When I finally snapped back to reality, we were in the middle of an area in which there were benches surrounding the small fire pit. Amanda was setting sticks into a tepee shape, smiling the whole time. I sat on one of the bone colored benches and watched them light the fire up. I had a smile on my face the whole time, but my mine was elsewhere.

I remembered something.

When I was little, I use to play with this boy who had long black hair. He lived in Farum, and he was part of this tribe called the Quilliates(1). The trib e was fairly modern, but they were very superstitious, or rather, the elders were.

After half an hour, some of the boys wanted to go play in the tide pools. I wanted to go, but at the same time, I didn't. I loved tide pools, but I always ended up falling in to one. It was fine when you were six or seven, but now, I was seventeen, dammit! I was not falling into a tide pool. It would also break my promise to Johan- not to fall into the ocean.

I decided to go hiking with a few of the others.

During the hike, I listened to Hayato and Kenzan argue about nothing. I laughed with them, but I wasn't focusing. I was trying to remember the boy with black hair who had been my friend when I was little.

When we returned, our group had multiplied.

As I got closer, I could see that they were kids who lived on the reservation, kids who were members of the Quilliates. Some had long black hair, and a few others had mixtures of other colors, but they all had one thing in common. Their eyes were all a similar shade of gray. They were all a nice bunch of kids, laughing and telling jokes with everyone else.

I sat down on one of the benches and sighed.

When he was done talking to Junko, one of the boys walked over to me with a smile.

He looked about fifteen years old, and he had long, glossy black hair tied back with a dark blue rubber band. His hair was spiked in the front and his dark gray eyes were set high on his face. He looked amazing, though not as good as Johan did. My positive opinion of him was destroyed by the first words out of his mouth.

"You're Judai Yuki, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

I was getting sick and tired of people doing that. It was like the first day of school all over again.

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jun Manjoume," he introduced himself with a wide grin. "You bought my dad's old truck."

My memories clicked. This was the boy who I had played with as a child. This was the guy that Nerigon had been talking about. I felt bad that I hadn't recognized him in the first place.

"Manjoume!" I jumped up and hugged him rather than shook his hand. "It's been ages!"

Jun Manjoume flashed me a grin, happy I had even remembered him at all. "It has," he said. "Though I'm shocked you remembered me. You would remember my older brothers though."

"Chosaku and Shoji," I said.

"They're not here at the moment," he said when he noticed that I was looking around for them. "So, how do you like the truck?"

"It runs great," I said.

"It's really slow," Manjoume laughed.

"Not really."

"Have you tried going over fifty?"

"...No."

"Good." He smiled. "Don't."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. We both started laughing together, and this caught the attention of Seika. She glared at me, then put on a flirty smile and walked over to Manjoume, swinging her hips a bit more than necessary. Manjoume didn't pay any attention to her. This must have made her angry, since she tried to act more seductive as she walked over.

"You know Judai, Manjoume?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"We've sort of known each other since we were little," Manjoume admitted. "Me, I've known him since I was born."

Seika's eyes narrowed when she saw me. "How nice," she hissed softly.

She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all. Her fish-like eyes took in every detail of how Manjoume and I laughed together and it must have pissed her off. I smiled at that.

"Judai," she called again. She watched my face carefully as she spoke to me. "I was just saying to Mituso how it's such a shame that none of the Andersens could come with us. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" The look of concern she gave me was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Andersen's family?" one of the boys from the reservation, the one with long blue hair and narrow eyes, called.

He was closer to a man than a boy, and sent chills down my spine. His eyes seemed to peer into mine, and he seemed cold. He seemed like the type of person that you didn't want angry.

"They don't come here," another boy from the reservation called.

The way he said it made it seem like the Andersens didn't just not come here, it made it sound like they weren't allowed to come here.

The way the bluenette boy had talked about the Andersens made me interested. I wanted to know more. I turned to Manjoume and flashed him a wide grin. He'd tell me.

"Want to walk to the beach?"

He jumped up without a second thought, still smiling.

When we were down on the beach and away from anyone else, I turned to face him. He was swinging his arms by his sides, flashing me another major grin. It made me laugh.

"Who was that guy Seika was talking to?" I asked curiously.

"Ryo Marufuji- he's twenty," he answered.

"What was he saying about the Andersens?" I asked.

Manjoume inhaled deeply. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," he said. "But I get a feeling I can trust you." He flashed me another grin. "Do you like scary stories, Judai?"

"Love 'em," I answered with a true grin.

Manjoume stopped walking and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Legend has it that the Quilliates descended from wolves- and that wolves are our bothers. It's against tribal law to kill one," he said.

His voice lowered.

"Then there are the stories of the _cold ones_."

I was interested now. "Cold ones?" I asked. I remembered the time in Biology when Johan's hand had brushed mine- how cold and hard his skin had felt when it touched mine.

"Yeah," Manjoume said. "There are stories about them as old as the wolf legends. Others are more recent. Legend has it that my great-grandpa knew a few of them. But those are just legends, after all."

"Your great-grandpa knew them?" I asked.

"Yes. He was a tribal leader. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf- well, not the normal wolves, but rather the wolves that can turn into humans. Your people would call them werewolves, I think."

"Do werewolves have enemies?"

"Just one."

I hoped that he wouldn't end it there. I wanted to know. This was all clicking together perfectly.

"So, you see," Manjoume interrupted my thoughts, as I wanted. "The cold ones are our natural enemies. But the coven- that's what they call their groups. Covens- that came to my great-grandpa was different. They were known as the strange gold-eyed ones, and they didn'tr bite humans. It was something they were highly against. Because of this, my great-grandpa made a truce with them. If they stayed off our lands, we would not kill them or expose them to the humans." He winked at me.

"Why would the truce need to be like that?" I asked. "They weren't dangerous, so-"

"They're always dangerous, Judai," Manjoume told me. "They claimed that they drank animal blood, and we haven't had any issues with 'em."

I tried to keep my voice as casual as possible. "Are the Andersens similar to the cold ones that your great-grandpa made the truce with?" I asked, my voice filled with questions and interest.

He smiled. "No," he told me. "They are the _same_ ones."

He flashed me a wicked grin and continued on with his story. He obviously liked my horrified face.

"There are a few more now- a new female and a new male," he said. "But the rest are the same. In my great-grandpa's time, they already knew the leader, Joshua. He'd been here before."

"What are they?" I whispered.

He smiled darkly.

"Bloodsuckers," he said. "You might know them better as vampires."

I stared out at the ocean, my body shivering. It all made sense now. Johan was a vampire. Or... was he? I couldn't tell. It made too much sense. It seemed like it would be true, and yet, it was so crazy. Nothing like this could be true. But then again, there was no way that Johan could have kept Mituso's van from crushing me.

"You have goosebumps, Judai," Manjoume laughed. "So, you think we're a bunch of superstitious fools?"

I gave him a shaky smile. "No. I think you're just a very good storyteller."

"Cool." He grinned.

On the beach, there was a noise, as if someone was approaching. Manjoume and I looked up and saw Rei and Hayato making their way over to us. Hayato looked relieved, and Rei looked happy to see me. She looked confused and curious when she saw Manjoume. Manjoume smiled at the two approaching people and waved.

"Don't worry!" he called. "I just kidnapped him for a little bit. Nothing permanent."

Hayato laughed. Rei smiled.

"We're packing up, Judai," Hayato told me. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Okay." I jumped up. "It was nice to see you again, Manjoume. When Nerigon comes to visit Ulric again, I'll be sure to come with him and visit."

His smile stretched. "That'd be great!"

I pulled my hood up and followed after Rei and Hayato. I heard Manjoume's footsteps crunching off into the woods. A few drops of rain had fallen already, splattering against the rocks. When we got to the car, everyone was ready to go. I crawled into the backseat, claiming that I already had my turn at shotgun when Hayato asked what I was doing. Momoe stared out the window the whole time, and Seika was trying to gain all of Mituso's attention, which left me time to lay my head back, close my eyes, and try not to think about how much sense Manjoume had just made on the Andersens and what they were.

* * *

Me: So, Judai has met up with his friend Manjoume from when they were friends several years ago! And it seems like they are going to continue to be friends, so that is a good thing! (1) Not a real tribe, but this is what they are in my story.

Lucy: And Manjoume let Judai have a little taste of the history of the Andersens!

Me: Now Judai knows that something is up with Johan! But what will he end up coming up with? Will he figure out just what Johan and the rest of the Andersens really are?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	8. NIGHTMARE

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Judai was told by Manjoume a bit about the Andersens, and to Judai, it is all starting to make sense!

Me: But will Judai believe what Manjoume said? Or will he just peg the story as a crazy and superstitious tale told by the elder natives in the area that Manjoume lives?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

_**Chapter Seven: NIGHTMARE**_

I told Nerigon that I had a lot of homework to do. He believed me, since I almost never had homework over the week. It was always on the week-ends that I was given a boatload of homework to do. There was a baseball game on TV that Nerigon was busy watching, so he didn't even notice how pale I was or how bad I was trembling.

Once in my room, I locked the door. In fished out my MP3 played and clicked on the randomize button. I put my old headphones in, hit play, and I cracked the music as loud as I could without hurting my ears.

Once my music was playing, I laid down on my bed.

I closed my eyes, but the light still intruded, so I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. It must have just been washed, because it smelled like lemon. Nerigon always used lemon to clean bed items for some reason.

Random songs fumbled through my head, but I couldn't focus on them.

I listened through all 365 of my songs twice until I finally fell asleep listening to "Fonz Pond" by ICP. I was somewhat hoping that it would keep me awake, but it didn't.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar place. Aware in some area of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the strange area that I was standing in. I could see the green light coming from the leaves above me, and the soft blue waves brushing against the pond in the light depths of the forests.

I had to find the sun. If I did, I could get out of here. Something was wrong.

I was trying to find the exit by following the sound of the lapping water of the distant pond, but then Jun Manjoume was there, tugging my hand, pulling me towards the black depths of the pond.

"Manjoume, what's wrong?" I asked.

His face was frightened as he yanked with all his might against my resistance. I didn't want to go into the darkness. It was too creepy.

"Run, Judai!" Manjoume yelled, his voice terrified.

"This way, Judai!" Kenzan's voice wrenched from the heart of the woods, calling me towards the light. Manjoume dragged me towards the dark in the forest, towards another area where I could hear soft lake waves.

Manjoume let go of my hand suddenly, yelping. He fell to the forest floor. He twitched and screamed in agony.

"Manjoume!" I yelled.

But he was gone. In his place was a giant brown wolf with black and red streaks with thick black-gray eyes. The wolf was massive, bigger than a wolf should have been. The wolf looked at me and then stood protectively before me, snarling at what was now a pitch black pond. I was shocked at its sudden appearance. Why hadn't I seen it before?

The pond was wicked.

The water was pitch black, even if there was a small amount of sunlight shining down on it. Weeds around it were a dark green with red on it, like splattered blood. I wondered if it was. Loons and birds called wickedly. Leeches lived off the hollow logs, and I was scared. Something moved in the pitch black water.

The wolf's shoulders tensed, and he growled menacingly.

I watched as a cold, pale hand reached from the black water, gripping one of the sides of the pond, its fingers latching on to one of the blood-red weeds.

My heart pounded, and I nearly screamed.

And then Johan walked out of the black pond, his pale skin glowing lightly in the mixture of darkness and sunlight peeking through the trees, his eyes pitch black, like the water, and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me toward him. The red-brown-black wolf snarled at Johan as he appeared, moving so his massive body was crouching before me.

I took a shaking step forward. Johan smiled then, his perfect white teeth flashing.

"Come here, Judai," he purred.

The wolf snarled at him and then barked/whined at me, as if begging me to come back to the safe area behind him.

I took another step.

Johan grew impatient then and was in front of me in a matter of seconds. His long, cold arms- strong and protective- were around me, pulling me against his chest. He took a quick step backwards, and I found myself knee-deep in the ice cold pitch-black water, though still in Johan's gentle and loving embrace.

"You're shaking, Judai," he whispered.

A smile spread across his face.

His arms tightened around me. I felt like my lungs were on fire, but then I was able to breathe again once Johan released his grip just a bit. Johan brushed his fingers over my cheek and traced the tip of his fingers over my lips, staring down at me with his pitch black eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered to me again. "I'll protect you, Judai."

The wolf launched itself across the space between him and me and the vampire just then. His large jaws were open wide, giant fangs moving at Johan's exposed throat.

Johan swung me around gently so that I was behind him.

I felt his lips brush against my forehead, and then he was back towards the wolf. He raised his hand like a blade and thrust it at the wolf, who easily dodged this and swung his paws at Johan again.

"No!" I screamed, leaping off my bed.

I panted heavily and looked around my room. It was fife-thirty in the morning, and I was trembling. I looked down and saw that I was still in my clothes from yesterday at the beach. I rolled over and wrenched my jeans off, leaving just my boxers. I took off my hoodie, leaving me with just a tank-top. I fixed my hair with my hands, and then swung my legs over the side of my bed. I took the headphones off and turned off my MP3 player since I wasn't listening to it anymore.

I yawned and went to take a shower to kill time.

It didn't last as long as I hoped. I tried to take as much time as I could, but soon, I was back in my bedroom. I laid down on my bed, after making it, and I sighed.

Nerigon was off to work again, since the cruiser was gone.

I closed my eyes and thought back to my dream.

It had been a nightmare until Johan had come. Johan had saved me, kept me protected. Maybe what Manjoume had said was true about them. If the Andersens were... vampires, then were they good vampires?

No, I told myself. Vampires don't exist. It's just a made up story.

But, what else could make sense?

How else could explain their eyes changing from gold to black and back, the inhuman beauty, the cold and hard skin, the pale color, the way Johan spoke to me sometimes- as if he came form another time, a time long before this one- or the graceful way that they moved? No humans could do what they could. It just wasn't possible.

Besides, Johan had skipped class when we did blood typing, and I doubt he was afraid of blood.

He seemed to be able to know what everyone around me was thinking, everyone except me, of course... And I also recalled how he and the rest of them never ate anything.

Could the Andersens be vampires?

Well, they were definitely something inhuman. Nothing else explained their actions or the way they lived.

What was I going to do if this was all true?

Telling someone was out. No one would believe me, since I barely believed myself. I'd be thrown in a mental institute faster than I could scream out Johan's name.

If Johan was a vampire- the if had to stay until I was certain- then what should I do? Should I do as he suggested all along and stay away from him to protect myself? He had told me that he was dangerous, that he wasn't safe to be around, that he was the villain. Maybe it would be safer for me to stay away from him. Maybe I should tell him to leave me alone, and mean it this time.

I felt a strange loneliness when I thought this. I shook it off.

Then there was another option.

I could do nothing. After all, if Johan really was dangerous, then he would have hurt me. If he really did want to kill me, he would have done it. If he wanted me dead or if he didn't care for me, even if it was just as a friend, then I would be trapped as a corpse inside Mituso's van's side. Johan was not, even if he didn't want to admit it, a villain. He was the good guy, and he always would be. Maybe he had done something in the past that made him believe he was nothing but a monster.

I was certain of one thing, though.

In my dream, when I had seen Johan there, I felt relieved. He had saved me from the wolf, though it seemed like the wolf was trying to save me from him. When I had screamed "no", it was not because I was afraid that I was going to get hurt.

I screamed "no" because I thought that Johan was going to be hurt. I feared that he would be killed. I feared for him.

I sat up and looked out the window. It looked like twilight, dark and light at the same time. I shook off my thoughts and nodded. I knew what my answer was, what my choice was.

Johan wasn't evil, no matter what he was, no matter what he thought he was.

Some part of my mind feared that Johan was just hanging around with me because he had wanted to drink my blood or hurt me- if he was in fact a true vampire.

But he didn't. If he had just wanted me for my blood, I wouldn't be alive right now. If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't be so kind. There was always genuine concern in his voice and in his actions whenever I was hurt, as I had seen when I was almost killed by Mituso's car and when I had fainted in Biology.

I shook my head and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

But whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Johan smiling down at me with his black eyes, looking at me, not like I was something to eat, but like I was something to be protected and loved. I realized now that whenever Johan looked at me, especially when I was hurt, he looked at me as if he was a blind man getting his sight back and seeing the sunlight for the first time.

* * *

I slept through the entire day, and I didn't dream. I walked down the stairs and saw Nerigon at the table, eating breakfast. He greeted me with a wide smile, and told me how nice it was out.

I gave him a true grin. "It is, isn't it?"

He smiled even wider when he saw how happy I was today.

I ate breakfast quickly, and Nerigon called a goodbye as he rushed to the cruiser. He drove off moments later. I was excited to get to school just as quickly as I could. I wanted to see Johan, and if I was able to, I wanted to confront him about what I knew. Even if he denied it, I was going to tell him what I knew. I would give him proof.

I was disappointed when I didn't see Johan at school.

He wasn't in Biology, as I should have figured when I didn't see him at his usual lunch table with his brothers and sisters.

As soon as school ended, Rei approached me. She asked if I wanted to go with her and Momoe to Greve Strand and pick out dresses for the spring dance that they were all going to. Rei said she wanted me to go, even if shopping for clothes wasn't my thing, because she wanted to get a boy's opinion on the dresses rather than just an all girl vote.

I said I'd ask Nerigon, though it looked like I would be able to go.

When I got home, the first thing I did was my homework. I was finished with it in a matter of minutes. I was shocked- it usually took me forever to get my homework done.

I wrote to my mother via email again, telling her that it was sunny outside today.

I sat in my room in silence for a long time. When I became bored enough, I rolled over onto my stomach and laid my head down in my bedroom. I started to drift off to sleep, I could feel it coming. My mind was becoming hazy. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't alone. There was someone either in my room or just outside my window or in the hallway, I couldn't tell which. I heard Nerigon's cruiser pull up in the front of the house, so I knew that it couldn't be him I was sensing.

The feeling vanished.

I rushed downstairs as quickly as possible, wanting to get dinner started before it was too late.

"Sorry, Dad!" I called as I ran into the kitchen. "Dinner's gonna be a little late! I fell asleep in my bed a little longer than I intended to!"

Nerigon flashed me a reassuring grin as he hung up his gun-belt and took off his boots. "That's all right, Ju," he said. "I wanted to catch the news anyway. Seems like something's going on in one of the cities nearby."

I watched TV with Nerigon after dinner for a change. It wasn't a TV show that either of us liked, but it was nice to be doing something together.

"Dad?" I said during a comercial for shampoo. "Rei and Momoe are going to Greve Strand to look for dresses for the dance tomorrow night- do you mind if I go with them?"

Nerigon looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Y-you're going to buy a dress, Ju?" he asked.

I must have blushed, because he smirked. "N-no!" I yelled, slapping his arm. "Rei wants a guy's opinion before she buys something, so she asked if I could go! It's not for me, idiot!"

He laughed. "It's fine by me."

* * *

It was sunny again in the morning, and it made me happy.

I drove to school, and though I was bummed out because I couldn't locate the shiny silver Volvo that I had come to know. I tried not to let it bug me, since I would be hanging out with my other friends today.

It was the same as yesterday- Johan didn't come in all day. None of the Andersens did.

I tried not to let it bother me. He had said that they were going somewhere, and I imagined that they were still there. I hoped they were having a good time, wherever they were.

The Greve Strand scheme was back on track for tonight, and it made it all the better that Seika, the girl who hated me that Rei had invited (Rei was unaware that Seika and I hated each other), canceled the plans to go with us. It would just be me, Rei, and Momoe. I was anxious to get out of town, just for one night, and see another town. I found myself staring over my shoulder every now and again, as if expecting Johan to just pop out of thin air like he always did. I vowed that I would be in a good mood tonight, and it was easy enough. I wanted to spend some time with my friends, since I finally had some here.

I refused to believe that I would be going to Dragor alone this weekend. Surely, if Johan was going to cancel our plans together, he would tell me about it first, right?

After school, Rei followed me home in her white Mercury so I could ditch my truck and get rid of my backpack. I fixed my hair and my clothes- since my window had been down the whole time and I looked like a mess- and then I left a note for Nerigon, letting him know that I had left.

I took my wallet from the front of my dresser. I counted. Two-hundred dollars, that's what I had. I always kept a bit of money with me, for reasons I was never fully sure of. Ignoring the reason why I felt like I shouldn't spend all my money and why I chose save it instead, I ran outside to join Rei, who was honking the horn at me. We went to Momoe's house and picked her up. My excitement increased as we drove out of Copenhagen and eventually started to reach Greve Strand.

* * *

Me: Judai was having dreams about Johan and about wolves!

Lucy: And Judai suspects that Johan is a vampire, but he doesn't think that Johan is a bad guy! He's not afraid of him, even if he is a vampire! If he had wanted Judai dead or if he wanted to drink his blood, he would have by now!

Me: What will happen next? It is one of our favorite chapters! We hope you'll all enjoy it!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	9. Greve Strand

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: The next chapter, one of our favorites!

Lucy: We loved this chapter in Twilight, because it was one of the times where Edward truly showed how much be cares for Bella, so in this one, it is a way in which Johan shows how much he cares for Judai!

Me: We hope you'll enjoy this one!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter, you guys!

_**Chapter Eight: Greve Strand**_

Rei drove faster than my dad did, so we were in Greve Strand by four o' clock. It had been a while since I had gone out with any of my friends- it was kind of hard when you didn't have any friends. Back in Ribe, I had no one. Everyone thought I was too happy and too kind and they all were too afraid to approach me because people were either jealous of my appearance- which I could never understand. I wasn't attractive(1)- or they were all too afraid to come near me because they thought my nice, kind, sweet behavior was a cover-up and that I was really a delinquent.

We listened to whiny rock music that we all had fun screaming to. Rei talked about how Hayato and she had gone on a date yesterday and how it seemed like Hayato liked her as well.

I smiled at that. Momoe was quiet the whole time. When she did talk, she said that she was happy to go to the dance, but she was a bit nervous about going with Kenzan, as well as his group of friends. She said that it seemed like they would be better as just friends, because Kenzan thought that as well. Rei tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about what type of dress Rei was looking for to spare poor Momoe. She shot me a grateful smile.

Greve Strand was a beautiful place, and it seemed somewhat like Copenhagen, at least to me. But Rei and Momoe knew this place well, so Rei did not waste time marveling at the shops and the boardwalk like I did.

She drove right to one of the massive department stores, which was a few blocks away from the giant boardwalk.

The dance was supposed to be semiformal, and we had no idea what that meant. Rei guessed that it meant formal, but nothing fancy. I agreed with her. Momoe thought it meant formal with a casual flare to it. Rei and I decided that Momoe was right, so that's what we went for. Momoe was blushing and smiling shyly when we both called her a genius for figuring it out so fast.

In the store, both Rei and Momoe were shocked- no, they were more like horrified- to find out that I had never been to a dance.

"No way!" Rei shook her head. "You never went with a girlfriend or anything?"

"Really," I told her. "I'm not into girls. I'm kinda... gay, so-"

She flashed me a reassuring smile. "Judai, it's fine. Don't worry. No one cares who's straight or gay in this place," she told me. I instantly felt a bit better knowing that no one would ever judge me. "Then, you never went with a boyfriend? Seriously?"

"Nope," I admitted. "I have never had a boyfriend in my life."

"Why not?" she asked.

"No one ever asked me," I answered honestly.

Rei looked a bit skeptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me with a stern expression. "and you tell them you're not going." We were in the junior's section now, scanning the racks for dresses.

"Well, except for Mituso," Momoe piped in.

"Pardon?" I asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

Rei looked partially confused at my words. She blinked her brown eyes innocently. "Mituso told everyone that he was taking you to the prom," she informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?" I must have shrieked, because Momoe giggled at how high my voice went.

"See?" she said to Rei. "I told you it wasn't true."

I was shaking, furious, and I was contemplating all the horrible things I was going to do to Mituso when I saw him. My thoughts were broken right when we found the dress racks. There was no time for me to be angry anymore. We had work to do. I was here to help them, and that was what I intended to do for them.

"That's why Seika doesn't like you," Rei finally realized, understanding that Seika must have hated me.

I ground my teeth together. I thought I heard one snap. "You think if I ran over him with my truck he'd peg us even for him nearly running me over a few weeks ago?" I pawed through the dress racks and picked out some that I thought would look good on Rei and Momoe. "You think he'd stop trying to make it up to me and just call us even?"

"Sure," Rei winked. "_If_ that's why he's doing it."

The dress section wasn't large, but Rei and Momoe found dresses that they liked. They laughed when I made a face at some of the ones that they chose, and they went with the ones I picked.

I sat outside the dressing rooms, sitting in a chair, trying to control my fuming.

Rei was torn between three dresses- one a long, strapless, basic black dress, the second a knee-length crimson dress with spaghetti straps, and the third a longsleeve green dress with pale yellow spots and fur around the collar, hem, and the sleeves. I groaned when she walked out in the neon green dress. Rei wore it with long Greek sandals that wound around her legs and ended at her knees, just where the fur of the green dress, which reminded me of the color of throw up, ended.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"You look like an endangered species," I pointed out.

Rei laughed and looked down at the dress. "It is disgusting, isn't it?" she asked.

I realized by this point that she put on the dress just to see if I would lie to her about how she looked in it. But now she was certain that I would be honest with her about what I liked and about what I didn't like.

I encouraged Rei to go with the crimson dress. Crimson went well with her pitch black hair, and her brown eyes reflected the red color, making the color in them sparkle and shine. Momoe chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame and brought out the color in her hair. I told them both what I liked and disliked about each of their dresses, and they both took my compliments and my critique to heart. They talked and then asked if I would take back the reject dresses and see if there was anything else that I liked.

Once we were done there, we moved on to shoes and accessories, something that I figured was going to be interesting.

I critiqued and helped them pick out things that went well with their dresses, and if they didn't have enough money to pay for something, I gave them whatever they needed. Rei told me that I didn't have to do that, it was too kind.

"It's all right," I grinned. "I don't mind."

Halfway through, the anger that I felt towards Mituso returned. I sat down in another chair and sighed.

Momoe and Rei were too busy trying on shoes and getting rid of ones that they didn't like to notice my sudden depression. I was happy- I didn't want them to see me upset and feel bad. I wasn't going to ruin their good time.

"Momoe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She had on a strappy pink heel and had her leg out, rotating her ankle to get a better look.

I sighed. "Those look good on you."

"I think I'll buy them- though I don't think I'll ever be able to wear them with anything but the dress I just bought," she mused with a grin. I gave her a smile that must have made her feel better. She wasn't nearly as shy as I thought.

I tried to ask her something else.

"Momoe?" She looked up curiously. "Is it... normal for the Andersens to be out of school a lot?"

I must have failed trying to sound casual.

Momoe nodded slowly. "Yes, when the weather is good, they go hiking in the woods all the time- even the doctor. They're all really outdoorsy, it's good that they do things as a family." She told me this while examining the shoe, having taken it off. She didn't even ask why I wanted to know, as apposed to the mountain of questions I would have gotten if I asked Rei. I smiled. Momoe was a good person to talk to.

We planned to go to dinner in a little Italian restraunt that was around. It seemed strange- an Italian restraunt in Denmark.

The dress shopping didn't take as long as we hoped, so we weren't ready to go eat yet. Rei and Momoe were going to bring their dresses back to the car and then go take a walk around the boardwalk and window shop. I said I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour- I wanted to go look for a bookstore or something else. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun- they had no idea how I got when I found a comic book or a dueling magazine (something that I secretly enjoyed- Duel Monsters, a Japanese/American card game). It was something I preferred to do alone. They walked off to the car, chatting happily as I went in the direction that Rei had pointed me in, telling me how to get to the bookstore.

I had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't what I intended to find.

The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing and the supernatural. Mostly it was about the Pagan way of religion, not that I minded. I didn't even go inside. Through the glass I could see a twenty-year-old woman with long blond hair that was wavy and fell to her shoulders, clad in a dress right out of a gypsy caravan, smiling with her eyes closed. For a moment, I thought it was Asuka Tenjoin, one of Johan's adopted siblings, but when the woman opened her eyes, they were a bright blue. Asuka's eyes, like all the other Andersens', were a bright golden color. I sighed and continued to walk. There had to be a normal bookstore somewhere in town.

As I walked, the roads were filled with traffic from the end of the work day.

I hoped I was heading towards downtown and not in the wrong direction. I had never been in Greve Strand before, so I hoped that I wasn't lost somewhere. That would be embarrassing.

In the back of my mind, I worried about whether or not Johan and I were going to be going to Dragor together this Saturday or not.

I was worried that he might cancel. After all, he hadn't been in school for a few days, and I hadn't heard from him. Couldn't blame him- he didn't know my phone number or anything, and I didn't exactly have a cell phone, not yet anyway. I wanted to believe that he would come to school in the morning and that I could ask him then, but something told me that tomorrow would be exactly like today and yesterday- his Volvo wouldn't be in the parking lot, and his lunch and Biology seats would be empty.

I was a bit on the edgy side, until I spotted someone's bright, shiny, silver Volvo parked far on the end of the street.

_It can't be_, I thought, shaking my head.

It dawned on me that there must be a million Volvos in Denmark, and among them, there must be at least a couple thousand that were silver. It wasn't like his Volvo was the only one in the entire world.

_Stupid, unreliable vampire_, I found myself thinking.

I walked along in the southerly direction, trying to avoid looking at the shiny Volvo. It probably belonged to some business man. There was no one even in the Volvo, so I couldn't walk towards it and see if it really was his. Besides, what were the chances that he would be here anyway? It was just a coincidence, and I was being paranoid.

I turned towards a corner and tried to head back north to another corner when I realized I was heading in the wrong direction.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they got closer, I realized that they were only a few years older than me. They were joking loudly amongst themselves, laughing and punching at each other's arms as a joke. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could get. I walked as quickly and as casually as I could, trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"Hey there!" one of them called as they passed.

He must have been talking to me, since there was no one else around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing down. The closest, a heavy-set dark-haired man in his late teens, probably nineteen at best, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt over a dirty gray T shirt, cut off jeans, and sneakers. He took a half-step towards me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

Then I quickly looked away and walked faster towards the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume and mumbling behind me. They must have been talking about me. I hated it.

"Hey wait!" one of them called after me, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I found myself on a long sidewalk leading past several warehouses, each with large doors for loading trucks. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, just a chain-link fence for keeping people out of a restricted area. I'd wandered far past the part of Greve Strand that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The east sky was still clear, but graying. I'd left my red hoodie in Rei's car, and a sudden shiver made me hug myself tightly to keep warm. A single tan van drove by me, and then the road was empty.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the cloud that blocked out the setting sun, I realized with a shock that two men were walking not twenty feet away from me.

They were from the same group that I had just gotten rid of moment ago. Neither was the dark-haired one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward at once, picking up speed. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My hand slipped into my jean pockets, feeling my wallet. I remembered exactly where my pepper spray was- under my bed, never unpacked.

I still had over $150, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my wallet and running away. But a small, frightened voice told me that they might be something much worse than thieves.

I listened to their footsteps, which were much quieter than they had been when they were with the whole group.

It didn't sound like they were getting any closer to me.

I remembered to breathe and remain calm. If I panicked, then they would most likely catch me. I hurried as quickly as I could without running, my eyes on the corner that was coming up soon. They were still behind me, walking slowly and quietly. A blue car passed by, and I contemplated a quick jump out in front of the car to grab its attention. But I didn't. I wasn't even sure if they were pursuing me.

I reached the corner, but a quick glance told me that it was a blind drive.

I realized I was stuck. I focused on the footfalls behind me. I turned and tried not to run away. I saw another corner, where the street ended with a stop sign. I looked back and saw that they were forty feet back, but they were both staring at me.

It seemed to take forever before I finally reached the corner. I kept my pace steady, so I didn't go sprawling forward. The people behind me had slowed down with each step. Maybe they realized they had scared me and were sorry about it. I saw two cars heading north past the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be people around. I walked around the corner with a sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more people, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized that I wasn't being pursued.

I was being herded into the alley.

I paused only for a brief second, and then I turned and tried to dart out of the long alley way I had found myself in. It was a wasted attempt, the footsteps were louder and closer now.

"There you are!" a voice boomed. It was the dark-haired man.

"Yeah!" a voice called from behind me, making me jump as I tried to hurry down the alley. "We took a little shortcut!"

My pace had slowed now. I was closing the distance between me and the two others two quickly. I had a good, loud scream in me, and I sucked in air, preparing to use it. But my throat was too dry. I wasn't sure how much volume I would manage. I reached into my pocket and felt for my wallet again, ready to surrender it or use it as a weapon- a very weak one- if necessary.

The thickest man shrugged away from the wall as I slowly came to a stop, and walked slowly toward me.

"Stay away from me," I said in a firm voice, trying to contain my fear.

The thick man smiled. "Oh, come on," he said. "Don't be like that, babe." He practically yelled this to me, and the laughter from the two men far behind me made me jump once again.

I braced myself, feet firmly planted, spread apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self defense I knew. Heel of the palm thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose. Finger through the eye socket- try to hook around the eye and pop it out. And the standard and every one's favorite move, the knee to the groin. A man's worst nightmare. I shuddered when I thought that, but it would help me now. The same weak voice in the back of my mind told me that I probably wouldn't be able to fight them, even if we were all guys. The four of them would be too much for me, the voice continued to tell me.

_Shut up_, I thought. _They aren't low enough to... do that to a guy, are they?_

The men surrounded me. Apparently, they were low enough to do something like that, whether it was to a guy or not. They wanted someone who was attractive and who couldn't fight them, and that apparently was me. But why? I wasn't attractive(2)! I gripped my hand into a fist. I wasn't going out without taking someone with me. I tried to swallow so I could build up a loud scream.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove to the middle of the long alley- this car was going to stop or have to hit me.

But the silver car, which was strangely familiar to me, unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop a few meters away from my shocked form, the passenger door wide open.

"Get in, Judai," a furious voice commanded.

It was amazing how the fear inside me vanished when I heard his voice. It was amazing how a sudden sense of security washed over me- even before I was off the street. I jumped into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind me.

It was dark in the car, no light had come on from the opening of the door, and I could barely see Johan's face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face out of the alley, accelerating too quickly, swerving towards the stunned men. I saw them diving out of the way as we straightened out and whipped out of the alley and sped down the road.

"Put on your seat belt, Judai," he commanded.

I realized that I was clutching to the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed; the snap of the belt connecting was loud in the darkness. He took a sharp left again, racing forward, blowing through stop signs without so much as a single pause.

But I felt completely safe with him. At the moment, I didn't care where we were going. I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went far beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the dim light, waiting for my breathing to return to normal, until it occurred to me that his expression was murderously angry.

"J-Johan?" I whispered. He stiffened, but didn't look at me. "Are you okay?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was deadly.

I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing gold eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around and saw that there were tree surrounding the road. It was too dark to see anything else. I realized now that we were no longer in Greve Strands. I didn't know where we were.

"Judai?" he asked, his voice tight, trying to contain his anger.

"Yeah?" I was surprised at how soft and timid my voice was. I cleared my throat to get rid of the jagged edge.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, keeping his eyes on the road, and it was hard to see him, in the darkness, but I could see the mix of fury and of concern on his face.

"Yes," I croaked. "I'm... I'm fine, Johan. I'm all right."

"Distract me, please, Judai," he ordered.

"Pardon?"

He exhaled sharply and refused to look at me. "Just... ramble on about something unimportant until I calm down. Please." He closed his eyes and lowered his head to the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down, I imagine.

"Um." I racked my brain for something. "I'm going to run over Mituso tomorrow, if that's any consolation."

He was still squeezing his eyes shut, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Why?"

"He keeps telling people that he's taking me to the prom- either he's insane or he's trying to make me ram him with my truck," I said. "I think he's trying to make up for almost killing me last... well, you were there, and I guess he thinks that prom is the correct way to do this. So I figure if I run him over, then we'll be even and ge can leave me alone. Then maybe Seika will back the fuck off! I might have to run over his new car too, though. If he doesn't have a car, he can't take me to prom, and there's no way I am letting him behind the wheel of my truck." I pouted and folded my arms over my chest, the way a child would. "It's my truck."

"I heard about that," Johan murmured, a bit more composed than before.

"You did?" I asked in horror. I glared at nothing. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, then he can't take me to the prom, either..."

Johan sighed and slowly opened his eyes. They looked black with fury, but the golden color with the green tint around the edges slowly seeped in and made me feel better. His black eyes startled me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really."

I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned back against the seat and looked at the ceiling. I thought for a moment I heard him counting back from ten, a common thing to do to control your anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have... a problem with my temper sometimes, Judai." He whispered this. He was staring out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those-" He didn't finish his sentence. He looked away, struggling with his anger for a few minutes, as if he was trying to keep me from seeing him furious. "At least," he continued. "that's what I keep telling myself."

"Oh." It seemed like a simple answer, but it was all I could manage.

We sat in silence again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was way past six-thirty. Rei and Momoe were gonna panic if I didn't show up. I was already forty-five minutes late.

"Momoe and Rei will be worried about me," I murmured, more to myself than to him.

He started the Volvo without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going way too fast for my liking, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising down the street. He parallel-parked on the curb near the Italian restaurant that Rei, Momoe, and I had planned to eat at. I looked over and saw Rei and Momoe just leaving, looking anxious and worried. They hadn't seen me or Johan's Volvo.

"How did you know where...?" I began, but I just shook my head.

I heard the door open, and I looked over to see Johan climbing out of the silver Volvo, his expression more composed than it had been just a few moments ago when we were out of town.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to dinner, what do you think?" He smiled, but his eyes were dark and hard.

The yellow was overwhelming, taking over the majority of the emerald green that I liked in his eyes. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out before Johan could get over to my door. He was waiting for me on the sidewalk with a small smile.

He started before I could. "Go catch Rei and Momoe before I have to track them down," he told me. "I don't think I could control myself if I ran into your other friends again tonight."

I shivered at the threatening tone he used when he mentioned the group of men.

"Rei! Momoe!" I called, waving when they turned toward me.

They rushed back to me in a hurry, worried and relieved expressions on their faces. The relief changed to shock and surprise when they saw who I wad standing beside. They hesitated when they got close to us. Rei latched onto me and hugged me.

"Where were you?" she yelled. I could hear that she was almost crying. "You scared me so much, Judai!"

"I got lost," I confessed with a smile, not telling the whole story. I didn't want to worry them even more. "And then I ran into Johan." I gestured with another smile over towards him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his irresistible voice.

I could see by Rei and Momoe's shocked and awed faces that he had never unleashed his talents at dazzling people on them before. It almost made me burst out laughing.

"Er... sure," Rei murmured, trying to hide her blush.

"Um actually, Judai," Momoe blushed and looked away, as if ashamed. "We kinda ate while we were waiting for you." She frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay- I'm not hungry." I smiled.

Momoe seemed relieved and flashed me a smile. Rei was staring at Johan, and then she looked at me with another relieved smile. She was happy that I was okay, but she stared at Johan again, curiously.

"I think you should eat, Judai," Johan said, his voice low and commanding. "Do you mind if I drive Judai home tonight?" He spoke to Rei in a voice that was a bit louder than the one he used with me. "That way you don't have to wait for him while he eats."

"Yeah, sure," Rei smiled.

She flashed me a grin and winked at me. I smiled. I wanted to be alone with him. There were things I had to ask him when no one was around, it was something to do with what Manjoume had told me.

"Okay," Momoe said. "We'll see you tomorrow, Judai."

She took Rei's wrist and dragged her away, throwing me and Johan a smile. She and Rei climbed into the car, both of them flashing me a smile and a wink. Rei rolled down the window and shouted, "I want details tomorrow!" and then she sped off quickly before I could yell at her. Johan tried to not laugh at the blush on my face.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I told Johan.

His expression was unreadable. "Humor me," he said.

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held open the door, an obstinate expression on his face. I realized that there was obviously not going to be any further discussion on the subject. I walked past him and into the restaurant with a loud sigh. He smiled and closed the door behind him as he followed close behind me.

The restaurant wasn't crowded- it was an off season in Greve Strand. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Johan. She welcomed him and I a bit more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much it bothered me. She was several inches taller than I was, and she was an unnatural blond. Her hair was too blond to be normal. She had a huge chest as well, and the shirt that she wore was designed to show that off.

"A table for two?" Johan's voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for it or not.

The woman's eyes flickered to me and then away, satisfied by the aura of plainness that I had around me. She was happy by the no-contact area between Johan and I. She led us to a table big enough for four people, in the middle of the most crowded area in the place.

I was about to sit, but Johan shook his head at me.

"Perhaps something a bit more private?" he insisted quietly to the woman.

I wasn't certain, but I thought that I saw him hand her something. Money maybe? I hadn't seen anyone refuse a table before, except in movies. It seemed like he had done it all his life, the way he saw smiling as he did it.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was. She led us to a section of small booths- all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed her a dazzling smile.

It dazed her for a moment, I could see it in her eyes. "Um"- she shook her head to try and regain her composure- "your server will be right out." It took her a moment to walk away from the table, her eyes never leaving Johan. She looked enchanted.

"You really should stop doing that to people," I scolded, sitting down as he did. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that- she's probably in the kitchen having a heart attack."

He seemed confused.

"Oh come on!" I said, pointing after the blond woman, who had long since vanished. "You think that's a normal reaction that people have to any other person? You have to know the effect you have on people. You think everyone gets their way so easily?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I dazzle people?" I nodded. He seemed to frown. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

"Frequently," I said.

Our server arrived at that moment, her face expectant. The blond host must have been telling her about Johan. The server didn't look in the least bit disappointed when she arrived at the table. She flipped a strand of black hair out of her face and smiled. I noticed that it was mostly aimed at Johan, and I couldn't blame her. I was so plain compared to him. But I wasn't jealous or anything. Beauty never meant much to me. I didn't care how I looked to others.

"Hello. My name's Sarah, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss the fact that she was only speaking to Johan.

He looked at me.

"I'll have a Coke." It sounded more like a question.

"Two Cokes, then," Johan smiled.

"I'll be right back with that," Sarah smiled, another unnecessary action.

But Johan didn't see her smiling at him. He didn't even see the enchanted look in her eyes as she started to leave. Johan was staring at me. Me and just me. No one else caught his attention, no matter how loud they were or how attractive they looked.

"What?" I asked when Sarah left.

His gold eyes with the emerald tint stayed locked on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I answered.

"You don't feel dizzy, cold, sick...?"

"Should I?"

Johan's face twisted up into that perfect, crooked smile that sent a desirable chill down my spine. "Actually, I'm waiting for you to go into shock," he said it as if he meant it, but he also said it as if it were a joke.

"I don't see that happening," I told him. "I'm good with surprising things."

"Be that as it may," Johan smiled. "I'll be more apt to believe you when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress returned with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks as an appetizer. She stood with her back to me as she placed the items on the table. I had to stretch to get my Coke, which Johan handed to me.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Johan.

"Judai?" he asked. The waitress turned unwillingly towards me.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. I wasn't in the mood to keep Sarah around much longer. "Um, I'll just have the mushroom ravioli," I said, though in my mind, I wondered just what that was. I had heard of ravioli, call me an idiot if you don't believe me, but I had never seen not eaten it in my entire life.

"And you?" She turned back to Johan with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not. I hadn't seen this guy eat since the first day I saw him.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still on the waitress's face, but Johan wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied with the lack of attention he was showing her.

"Drink," he ordered me.

I sipped the soda obediently and then drank more, surprised by how thirsty I was. I stared down at the empty glass with a pout, but Johan gave me his glass as soon as I finished mine.

"Thanks," I nodded.

The cold from the nearly frozen soda was radiating through my chest, soon racking my entire body, and I shivered. Johan looked up at me, and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Are you cold?"

"It's the Coke," I held up his half-empty glass and shivered again.

He gave me a disapproving look. "Don't you have a jacket?"

"Yes-" I looked at the bench beside me and saw that it was empty. I frowned, wondering what happened, and then slapped my forehead. "Ooh, I left it in Rei's car. Crap."

Johan was shrugging out of his jacket. I suddenly realized that I had never noticed what he was wearing- not just tonight, but ever. I just couldn't seem to look away from his face. I made myself look now, focusing. He was removing a blue leather jacket; underneath he wore a long-sleeve off-white shirt with purple trim around the collar. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular, though not too much, his chest was.

He handed me the blue leather jacket, breaking my train of thought.

"Thanks," I said again.

I slid my arms into the jacket. It was cold- the way my tight crimson hoodie felt when I picked it up in the morning. I shivered again. Johan's scent lingered on it. It was amazing. It was an icy scent; ice with a mixture of something from nature, a flower maybe? I couldn't be certain. I inhaled and tried to identify the scent. It wasn't a cologne, I knew that. His scent was always like this. I remembered when he had given me his jacket in the office when I had fainted in Biology. That jacket smelled the exact same way. No one put on cologne every single day just to go to school. The sleeves on the jacket were too long; I shoved them back to free my hands.

"That color red looks good on you," he said, commenting on my shirt, which was exposed under the jacket he gave me.

I was surprised. I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

Johan pushed the bread basket to me.

"Really, I'm not going into shock, Johan, I promise," I protested.

"You should be- a _normal_ person would," he said. "You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. He stared into my eyes and I saw how light they were, lighter than I had ever seen them. They were a mixture of gold and of a pale ivory, and they stood out like two burning stars. The rims of his eyes were a dark emerald, and the emerald color would sometimes shift, moving to just around his pupil to the outside of his iris, like it was right now.

"I feel safe with you," I told him.

This seemed to surprise him. He looked up at me, his face confused and relieved. He shook it off, and then he looked unsettled again.

"This is more complicated than I planned," he murmured to himself.

I snatched one of the bread sticks from the basket and bit down on it a bit too hard. It was almost as hard as a rock. I groaned and took it out of my mouth, seeing him staring at me. I smiled as best I could with my teeth now in agony. I took it slow and just nibbled on the end, trying not to hurt myself again. I watched him for a minute, trying to figure out when would be the best time to start questioning him.

"You seem to be in a better mood when your eyes are light," I commented. I meant to distract him from what was bugging him.

He looked at me, stunned. "What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black- I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that, too."

His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"

"Mm-hm."

I chewed on the end of the bread stick, trying to look casual. I looked at him. The image that clashed with his golden-green eyes now, the one from my dream, the Johan with black eyes who had protected me from the wolf, filled my mind. If he was willing to protect me when his eyes were black and when he was crabby and hungry, then what would it be like when his eyes were gold? I remembered when he saved me from Mituso's van. His eyes had been gold then, and he had been worried about me.

"I hope you're more creative this time," he joked. "Did you steal more ideas from a comic book?"

"No, not from a comic book," I said. "But I didn't exactly come up with it on my own."

"And?" he prompted.

But before I could tell him anything, the waitress strode around the parathion with my food. I realized then that Johan and I had been unconsciously leaning toward one another, because we both straightened up when she arrived. She set the plate in front of me- it looked good- and then she turned her attention back to Johan.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." Johan gestured with his long, pale white hand towards the two tall and empty glasses that once held Coke in them in front of me.

"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it in the car. If..." I paused.

"There are conditions?" He raised a fine blue eyebrow at me.

"I do have a few questions."

The waitress came back with our drinks. She set them on the table without a word this time. She didn't even look over at Johan. She turned away and vanished around the corner.

I took a sip.

"Well, go ahead," he pushed, his voice cautious.

I started with the most undemanding. "Why are you in Greve Strand?"

He looked down at the table, folding his hands together on the table. His eyes flickered to my face, a hint of a smirk on his face. I felt the strong power that he had to dazzle people working its magic on me.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one!" I complained.

"Next," he repeated.

I looked down, annoyed. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully speared a ravioli. I put it in my mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while I thought. The mushrooms were good. I swallowed and took another sip of my Coke before I looked up.

"Okay then." I sighed. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that... someone could... know what people are thinking, read minds, you know, with a few exceptions."

"Just one exception," he corrected. "hypothetically."

"All right, just one exception then." I was thrilled that he was playing along, but I tried to seem casual about it. "How does that work? What are the limitations to it? How would that someone find someone else at exactly the right time? How would he know that the other person was in some sort of danger?" I wondered if my question made sense.

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if... that someone..."

"Let's just call him 'Jo(3)'," I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Jo, then. If Jo had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head, his eyes rolling. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have ruined their crime rate statistics for a century, you know." He was still smiling at me.

"I thought we were speaking hypothetically," I said coldly.

He laughed again, his eyes warm and kind. "We were," he agreed. "Shall we call you 'Ju'?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

He seemed to be wavering now, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I imagined that he was making a decision on if it was the safest thing to tell me the truth or not.

"You can trust me," I told him.

"I don't know if I have a choice," Johan whispered. "I was wrong about you, Judai. You're much more observant that I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were never wrong."

"I used to never be wrong," Johan said, shaking his head again. "I was wrong about one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents- you're a magnet for danger! If there's anything dangerous within a ten mile radius of you, it'll flock to you like a half-starved wolf to fresh meat! An accident prone person? That's too broad a classification for you!"

"And, let me guess. You fit yourself in that category of dangerous things?" I guessed.

His expression turned cold, serious. "Absolutely."

I reached my hand across the table- seeing his body tense as I did- to touch his hand. His cold skin made me shiver, but it was comforting to know that he wasn't going to draw away when I did this. Now that I got a better chance to keep my hand on him, I noticed that his skin was almost as hard as a rock, maybe even harder. It was like laying my hand on a brick wall, without the sharp edges. His skin was smooth, almost like glass in the winter, and just as cold.

"Thanks for saving me," I murmured with a smile. "That's twice now."

"Let's not try for a third," Johan said, his expression softening.

I nodded slowly.

He drew his hand from under mine and placed both of his under the table. He then leaned forward. I had been a bit upset when he drew his hands away, but leaning forward made up for it.

"I followed you to Greve Strand," he admitted. "I have never tried keeping a specific person alive before, and it's more troublesome than I could have ever imagined. But that's probably because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through a single day without almost getting a one-on-one meeting with the Grim Reaper."

He paused. I wondered if it should bother me that he followed me.

Instead, I felt a surge of happiness. He cared about me enough to follow me around and see if I needed protecting. He stared, maybe wondering why I was starting to smile. He started to smile as well, I'm not sure why.

"Did you ever think that my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you're screwing with fate?" I asked.

"That wasn't the first time," he said, and his voice was hard to hear. I stared at him, but he was looking down, at the ground. "Your number was up the first time I met you."

I felt a twinge of fear at his words. I remembered his black eyes; full of confusion and fear; when I looked at him. By the time he looked up to see my eyes and read what I was feeling, there was no trace of fear. I felt a strange sense of security when I was around him, and that canceled out any small ounce of fear that grew inside me.

"You remember?" he asked, his angelic face grave.

"Yeah." I stayed calm.

"And yet here you are." There was a hint of disbelief in his face as he said this.

"Yeah, here I sit... because of you." I paused. "Because you managed to save me from being smashed in Mituso's van. And because you somehow knew how to find me today...?" I prompted him to tell me.

He pressed his lips tightly together, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

His eyes flashed down at my full plate of food.

"You eat, I'll talk," he bargained.

I quickly scooped another ravioli and popped it into my mouth. Johan watched with a small smile as I shoveled the food in my mouth. I wondered if he was afraid I would start to choke on it.

"Its harder than usual- usually I can find someone by hearing their thoughts, once I've heard them before." He looked at me anxiously, and I felt that I had stopped breathing. I inhaled and swallowed and tried to chew a little slower. He continued. "I was keeping tabs on Rei, not carefully- like I said, only you could find trouble in a place like Greve Strand- and at first, I didn't notice that you had taken off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you in the bookstore I saw in her head. I didn't see you there and I waited, trying to search through the minds of random people to see if they had seen you so that I could locate where you had gone. There was absolutely no reason for me to be worried... and yet... I was insanely anxious. I was scared."

He was staring past me, as if seeing his memory flashing behind me.

"I drove around in circles then, still listening. The sun was beginning to set, and I had contemplated following you on foot, and then-" He stopped, a dark look crossing his face. He made an effort to calm himself, as to keep from scaring me.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I heard what those men were thinking," he growled, revealing his teeth. "I saw your face- your scared, worried expression- in his mind." His arm went up and covered his face, trying to hide his anger from me. "You can't imagine how hard it was for me to just pick you up and let them live. I could have let you go with Rei and Momoe, but I was afraid that if you left me, I would hunt down those..." His voice had gone to a whisper, as if he was ashamed of what he had almost done.

I tried to keep my thoughts calm.

Even if Johan couldn't read my mind, my thoughts, maybe he could read the emotions passing through my mind? If that was the case, then I tried to keep my thoughts as calm as possible to make him feel better.

Johan drew his hand away from his face and seeked out my eyes, his filled with his own questions.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go," I told him. I was excited that we had an hour-long ride home together. I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to him yet. There was still so much that I wanted to ask him, so much that I still wanted to know.

The waitress came over as if she had been called, or as if she'd been watching and waiting for us to finish.

"How are we doing?" she asked Johan. She was starting to piss me off.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." Johan's voice was quiet, irregular, rougher than usual, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to confuse the waitress. Johan looked up at her, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go."

She drew a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him. There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it back to her with a soft smile.

"No change." He stood up, and I scrambled to my feet.

The waitress smiled at him again, her smile inviting. I narrowed my eyes. She was starting to piss me off- the way she was trying to get Johan to notice her by fluttering her eyelashes and making her expression and her movements as playful and alluring as she could get them. It was so hard to keep from laughing out loud when a look of dejection crossed her face when she noticed that Johan's eyes were on me- plain old me- and not her.

He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I tried to suppress another smile as the look of shock at her failed attempt at flirting on the waitress's face.

Johan walked close beside me to the door, still careful not to touch me. I remembered what Rei had said about her relationship with Hayato, how she had hoped that one day they might get to the first-kiss stage. I sighed softly. Johan seemed to hear me, and he looked down curiously. I looked at the sidewalk, thankful that he wasn't able to hear what I was thinking.

He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched him walk gracefully around the front of the car, amazed. I probably should have been use to that by now- but I wasn't. I had a feeling that Johan wasn't the type of person that everyone got use to. I already knew that he wasn't the type of person that people in our school thought he was- cold, unapproachable, god-like, untouchable.

He was still god-like, but to me, he was someone much kinder. He wasn't unapproachable and he certainly wasn't cold. Well, physically yes, but not in his personality. He had his moments, but overall, he was an amazing person to be around.

Once inside the car, Johan started the engine and turned on the heater. It had gotten very cold, and I guessed that the good weather was at an end. I was warm inside his jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when he wasn't looking. His scent was comforting, in a way, though it was both cold and alluring to me.

Johan pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head into the freeway.

"Now," he said with a grin. "it's your turn."

* * *

Me: Yes! Johan came and rescued Judai before those bastards did something to him! (1) Yeah, don't let Johan hear you say that, Judai! (2) Judai, you have to stop thinking that, it's not true! (3) This is pronounced "Yoh", and if you noticed, it's the first syllable of Johan's name.

Lucy: Because we all know what they would have done to Johan's precious little Ju-chan!

Me: And now, Judai is going to question Johan about what he is, and hopefully, things will turn out for the better! To find out, read on as soon as we update again! We're going on vacation for a week, so we might not update for a little while, but we will certainly try our hardest!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	10. The Theory

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: Here's the next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Judai has been rescued from potential rapists by Johan, and now, they are driving back to Copenhagen in the car together! But what will become of them now?

Me: You'll have to read on and enjoy it! See what happens!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Nine: The Theory**_

"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as Johan accelerated much too quickly down the quiet street. Johan didn't seem to be paying attention to the road, his eyes were on me the majority of the time.

He sighed loudly.

"One," he agreed. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Well, you said you knew that I hadn't gone into the bookstore and that you knew that I had gone south," I told him. "I was just wondering how you had known that."

He looked away, back at the road for half a second.

"I thought you and I were long past the evasiveness," I mumbled.

Johan almost smiled.

"Very well then," he said. "I followed your scent." He continued to look at the road, giving me time to compose my expression. I couldn't think of an acceptable response to that, but I filed it away for the future. I tried to refocus. I wasn't ready to let him stop explaining things, especially since he was finally giving me answers.

"And then you didn't answer my first question," I stalled.

He looked over. "Which one?"

"How does it work- the whole mind-reading thing? Can you read anyone's mind, no matter where they are? How do you do it? Can anyone else in your family do it as well?" I felt kind of silly asking for clarification on supernatural stuff, but since I was getting it right from the source, now was the time to ask as many questions as I wanted answers to.

"That's way more than one question, Judai," Johan pointed out.

I pursed my lips and stared at him for a moment. He sighed and murmured something, looking away from me for as long as he possibly could. I waited for him to continue.

"No, it's just me," he said. "And I can't hear anyone no matter where they are. They have to be fairly close for me to hear them. The more familiar someone's… 'voice' is, the easier it is to find it when they're far away. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused a moment. "It's a bit like having a huge hall with everyone inside it talking all at once. It's a low, very soft humming in the background, you know, like when you listen to a light flickering above you. Until I focus on one voice, and then I can hear their thoughts clearly and the rest become a soft humming. Most of the time, I can tune it out- it can be very distracting."

I tried to picture it, and somehow, I could. I shuddered, imagining what it must be like to always hear soft humming in the back of my mind. But Johan didn't seem to hear it, since he said he tuned it out until he focused on a single voice or a small group of voices.

"It's much easier to seem normal-" he frowned when he said the word. "- when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.

He looked over at me.

"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess that I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the way that other people's minds word. It's almost like your thoughts are on the AM frequency, and I'm only getting FM." He looked over at me and grinned. Something had amused him, I was guessing it was his radio joke, but I couldn't be certain.

"My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?" The words bothered me more than they should have- probably because his guess hit home. I'd always suspected that I was a freak, and it hurt and embarrassed me to have it confirmed.

"I hear voices in my head and you're the freak?" Johan laughed. "Don't worry, I don't think you're a freak, Judai. No one who knows you does. It's just a theory…" His expression changed and he looked at me again. "Which brings us back to you."

I sighed loudly. Where to begin?

"Aren't we past all the evasiveness now?" he mocked with a grin.

I looked away from him for the first time, trying to get rid of my angry blush. I wasn't going to let him see it. I was also trying to find words. I just happened to notice the speedometer.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Slow down!"

"Judai, what's wrong?" He was startled, but the Volvo didn't decelerate. He was looking at me with concern written across his flawless, angelic features.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour!" I was still shouting.

I shot a horrified look out the window, but it was too dark to see anything. The road was only visible on the blue-white brightness from the headlights. The thick forest along both sides of the otherwise pitch black road was like a black brick wall- as hard as a wall of steel if we veered off the road at this speed.

"Relax, Judai." Johan rolled his eyes, still not slowing.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I yelled.

"We're not going to crash, Judai. I promise you that you're not in danger of dying in a car accident. I'd never endanger you like that."

I tried to keep calm. "Why are you driving so fast?"

"I always drive like this." He turned to flash me his angelic crooked smile.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road!"

"I've never been in an accident, Judai- I've never even gotten a ticket." He grinned even wider and tapped his forehead. "Built-in radar system."

"Very funny," I snapped. "Nerigon's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide traffic laws. It doesn't really matter though- if we get into an accident and if you turn this Volvo into a pretzel, you can probably just get up and walk away unscathed."

"Probably," he agreed with a short, hard laugh. "But you can't." He sighed, and I watched with growing relief as the needle gradually drifted back towards eighty. "Happy now?"

"Yup."

"I hate driving slow," he muttered, pouting.

"This is slow?" I nearly shrieked.

"Enough commentary on my driving," he snapped. His expression was still hard- hard for me to read. "I'm still waiting to hear your latest theory. I can't wait to see what you've come up with now, Judai, I really can't."

I bit my lip. He looked down at me, his honey-emerald eyes unexpectedly gentle.

"I won't laugh," he promised.

"I'm more afraid that you're going to be angry with me."

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

He waited. I looked down at my hands so I wouldn't have to see if his expression had changed once again. I noticed that my hands were trembling, and I tried to keep them as still as possible. I didn't want Johan seeing me shaking.

"Go ahead." His voice was calm.

"I don't know where to start," I admitted.

"Why not just start right at the beginning?" he asked softly. "You said that you hadn't come up with this theory on your own."

"Nope."

"What got you started- a book? A movie? A manga? Another Marvel comic?" he probed.

"No- it was Saturday at the beach in Farum, actually." I risked a glance up at his perfect face. He looked puzzled. "I ran into an old family friend- Jun Manjoume," I continued. "His dad and Nerigon have been friends since I was a baby."

He still looked confused.

"His dad is one of the Quilliate elders." I watched him carefully. His confused expression was frozen in place. "We went for a walk-" I summed it up to keep from boring him "- and he was telling me some old legends- trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" I hesitated and looked out the window.

"Go on," he said.

"About vampires." I realized now that I was whispering.

I couldn't bring myself to look at his face now. But I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the steering wheel. I feared that he was going to either break his hands or he was going to kill the steering wheel. I tried to lean back and give him as much space as needed.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Still calm.

"No. He… mentioned your family."

He was silent, still staring at the road. I felt worried all of a sudden; I was worried about protecting Manjoume. I could see Johan's eyes darkening considerably. I thought I saw his whole body trembling, but it might have just been a trick in the dim light.

"He just thought it was a silly superstition," I said quickly. "He didn't expect me to think anything about it." It didn't seem like enough; I had to confess. "I kinda… tricked him into telling me, so it was all my fault."

"Why?"

"Seika said something about you- she was trying to provoke me. And an older boy from the tribe said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant that your family wasn't allowed. So I got Manjoume alone and I asked him about it. He's my childhood friend, who I couldn't remember for the life of me, and I figured that I could use that to my advantage and I sort of tricked it out of him," I admitted, hanging my head.

Johan startled me by laughing.

I glared over at him, but immediately stopped. He was laughing, but his dark eyes were still fierce, staring ahead at the road. His white hands were still tight on the steering wheel, I thought I saw a few veins starting to pop up.

"I'd like to have seen that." He chuckled darkly. "And you accuse me of dazzling people, you silly little hypocrite- poor Jun Manjoume."

I blushed and looked out the window at the night sky.

"And then what did you do?" he asked after a long, silent minute.

"I thought it over and I realized that it made perfect sense. I thought about the things you did and a few other things, and it just kind of twined together, I guess." I swallowed the small cap of air that seemed to be blocking my throat. "And then I…" I stopped and looked out the window, my entire frame trembling as it had before.

"What?" His voice was soft.

"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

"It didn't _matter_?" His tone made me look up- I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His expression was incredulous, with just a small hint of the anger I'd feared would come up.

"No," I whispered. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster, Judai? If I'm not even _human_?"

"No."

He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold. He was trying his hardest not to snap, I could tell. His shoulders shook, and he bit down on his lower lip. I could see his white teeth with the dim light from the Volvo's dashboard.

"You're angry," I frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd much rather know what you're thinking, Judai- even if what you're thinking is completely insane."

"So, I'm wrong?" I challenged.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth together tightly. I could hear them crunching together- I feared he would break his teeth if he kept this up much longer.

"I'm right?" I gasped.

"Does it _matter_?"

I drew in a deep breath. "No, not really," I paused. "But, be that as it may, I am curious." My voice, at the very least, was composed. I wondered if I was shaking. I was fairly numb.

He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And just how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched as he stared at the road. I thought I saw him smiling. "A while," he admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me. He stared down at me with watchful eyes, much as he had before, when he was worried that I would suddenly go into shock. I smiled wider in encouragement, and he frowned.

"Don't laugh- but how can you come out during the daytime?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesitated for a long moment, and a strange tone entered his voice. He sounded like he was admitting a great personal weakness. "I can't sleep."

It took me a moment to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The honey-emerald eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at him until he looked away, releasing me from his captivating spell. "You haven't asked the most important question yet, Judai." He sounded colder and a bit more on edge, and when he looked at me again his eyes were cold, too.

I blinked, still dazed. "Which is…?"

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured. "That."

"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "It doesn't concern you? Don't you want to know if I drink blood, Judai?"

I flinched. "Well… Manjoume said something about that, too."

"What did Manjoume say?" Johan asked flatly.

"Manjoume said… well, I… Um… He said you didn't… hunt people. He said that your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

"He said we weren't _dangerous_?" His voice was deeply skeptical.

"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the tribe doesn't want your family on their lands just in case." Johan looked forward, but I couldn't tell if he was watching the road or not. "So was he right? About not hunting people?" I tried to keep my voice as calm and as even as possible.

"The Quilliates have a long memory," he whispered. I took that as a confirmation. "Don't let that make you complacent, though," he warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."

"I don't understand."

"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be all alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I could hear the sorrow in my tone, and I was certain that he could hear it as well.

"A very dangerous one," he whispered.

We were both silent then. I watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road. They moved too fast; it didn't look real, it looked like a video game. I was aware of the time slipping by quickly, like the black road beneath us, and I was suddenly afraid that I would never have another chance to be with him like this- openly, the walls between us gone for once. His words hinted at an end, and I recoiled from the idea. I couldn't waste a single minute that I had with him. I had to ask my questions, before the wall that he usually kept between us started to rebuild itself again.

"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what he said, just so I could hear his voice once again.

He looked at me quickly, startled by my change in tone. "What more do you want to know?"

"Tell me why. Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still soaked with desperation. I realized my eyes were wet, and I fought against the grief and fear that was trying to overpower me.

"I don't _want_ to be a monster." Johan's voice was very low.

"But animals aren't enough?"

He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger- or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned dark. "It's sometimes harder than others."

"Is it difficult for you now, Johan?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently- stating, not asking.

"How do you figure?"

"Your eyes." I said. "I told you I had a theory. Your eyes are black when you're hungry, and they're gold or green when you're not. I've noticed that people- myself in particular- are always crabbier when they are hungry."

He chuckled. "You're very observant, aren't you?"

I didn't answer; I just listened to the sound of his laughter, committing it to memory. It was the sound of the angels, something that would be worth remembering.

"Were you hunting this weekend, with Jim?" I asked when it was quiet again.

"Yes." He paused for a quick moment, as if deciding whether or not to say anything. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier for me to be around you, Judai, when I'm not thirsty, you see."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"It makes me… anxious… to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try not to fall in the ocean or get run over last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. It nearly drove Jim insane. He almost threw me back to Copenhagen, shouting that if I was so worried, I shouldn't have left you in the first place. I tried to stop worrying, but it was just… so hard. And after what happened tonight, I'm surprise that you did make it through the whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally unscathed."

"Huh?"

"Your hands," he reminded me. I looked down at my palms, at the almost fully-healed marks and scraps across the heels of my hands. His eyes missed nothing.

"I fell," I sighed.

"That's what I thought." He reached over and gently took my left hand in his right. He was hesitant as he brought it up near his lips. I felt something cool press against my palms, over the healing cuts. "You fragile little human," he murmured(1). The cold object brushed my palms as he spoke, so I concluded that what was touching me were his lips. I tried to keep myself from blushing; I failed. "It looks like something tried to take a bite out of you."

"I fell down a lot," I admitted.

"I figured as much." His lips curved up at the corners. He released my hand. I slowly took it back and placed it on my lap. "I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse- and that possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. I really got on Jim's nerves. 'Stop fucking panicking and run back to him if you're so scared! 'Cause if anything has happened to him, you're going to blame yourself!' he'd yelled." He mimicked Jim's voice almost perfectly. "He was very angry that I was tormenting myself like that. He wanted me to run back to see if you were safe, since he saw how much the thought of you being hurt was killing me, but I knew that I couldn't come and see you in the state that I was in. So I had to suffer the whole time, worrying if you were still safe and sound." He smiled at me. "It was a long three days."

"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"

"No, we got back Sunday."

"Then why weren't you in school?" I was frustrated, almost angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of his absence. I had even been worried about him; wondering if something horrible had happened to him.

"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight- at least not where anyone can see me."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," he promised.

I thought about it for a moment. "You could have called me," I decided.

He looked puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But I didn't know where you were. It was… not knowing that you were safe, I… I-" I hesitated, dropping my eyes.

"What?" His velvety voice was compelling.

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed while I said this aloud.

Johan was quiet for a long time, it felt like a few hours had passed between us. I glanced up, and I saw that his expression was pained. "Ah," he groaned softly. "This is wrong."

I didn't understand his response. "What did I say?"

"Don't you see, Judai? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable! But it's a wholly other thing for you to be so involved." He turned his gold, anguished eyes to the road, his words flowing almost too fast for me to hear them. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low, urgent, and agonized. His words cut me; they hurt. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Judai- please, grasp that."

"No." I tried my hardest not to sound and look like a pouting child.

"I'm serious," he growled.

"So am I," I snapped, turning my heated glare towards him. "I told you, it doesn't matter to me what you are, Johan. Besides, it's too late, anyway."

His voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that, Judai. Never."

I bit my lower lip and was glad that he couldn't read my mind. I was glad that he couldn't know how much his words had hurt. I stared out at the road. We must have been close to home- close to Copenhagen- by now. He was driving much too fast.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw. I just shook my head, not sure if I should speak. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes forward. "Are you crying?" He sounded appalled. I hadn't realized the moisture building in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me.

"No," I said, but my voice cracked.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him reach toward me hesitantly with his right hand, but then he stopped and placed it slowly back on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret. I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words that upset me.

The darkness slipped by us in silence.

"Tell me something," he asked after another silent minute. I could hear him struggle to use a lighter tone. "What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression- you looked scared, but you also looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."

"I was trying to remember how to incapacitate an attacker- you know, self-defense. I was gonna smash his nose into his brain." I realized I sounded like a pouting child, but I thought of the dark-haired man with a surge of hate.

"You were going to fight them?" This upset him. "Didn't you think about running away?"

"I fall down a lot when I run," I admitted with a sigh.

"How about screaming for help?"

"I was getting to that part. I was probably going to end up screaming for you in the end, and lo and behold, there you were like a bat out of Hell."

He shook his head slowly. "You were right- I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive, Judai."

I sighed and fought back a frown. We were slowly passing into the boundaries of Copenhagen. It had taken all of twenty minutes. "Will I see you tomorrow at school?" I demanded with a stern pout.

"Yes- I have a biology paper due, too, you know." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent shivers of happiness through my body, and made me unable to speak. I smiled and looked away before he could see it.

We were in front of Nerigon's house. The lights were on, my truck in its place, everything was utterly normal. It was like waking from a good dream. He stopped the car as quietly as he could, but I didn't move to get out.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise."

I considered that for a moment, seeing if I could trust his words, and then nodded. I pulled his jacket off my shoulders, taking in one last whiff of the strange and glorious scent that stuck to it.

"You can keep it- you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.

I slowly handed it back to him. "I don't think we both want Nerigon to see it and then have him start asking questions about where I got the jacket," I told him.

"Oh, right." He grinned at me. I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment. It felt as if he was going to say something else. "Judai?" he asked in a different tone- serious, but still hesitant.

"Yeah?" I eagerly turned back to him.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah," I said, and I instantly regretted it. With my unconditional agreement, I would have to do whatever he asked me. What if he asked me to stay away from him because he was too dangerous for me to be around? I couldn't keep that promise. He'd have to accept that whether he liked it or not.

"Don't go out in the woods alone. Ever."

I stared at him in blank confusion. "Why not?"

He frowned, and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window. "I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there, Judai. Let's just leave it at that."

I shuddered slightly at the dark tone his voice had taken. But a part of me was relieved, since he had asked me something other than I was expecting. This, at least, was an easy promise for me to keep. I didn't much like to go out in the woods by myself anyway. There was always the fear that there was something wicked out there just waiting for me, and now that Johan had confirmed my fears, I was even more eager to stay away from the forests.

"Whatever you say, Captain," I gave him a false salute.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, rolling his eyes at my salute, and I knew that he wanted me to leave now.

"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.

"Judai?" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating. "Sleep well," he said with a smile. As he spoke, his breath, a more concentrated form of the scent that was on his jacket- that wondrous scent that I couldn't place- blew onto me. I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away with what I thought was a satisfied smile.

I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then I stepped from the car awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. I thought I heard him chuckle, but the sound was too soft for me to hear.

He waited until I had stumbled to the front door, and then I heard the engine of the Volvo rev quietly. I turned to watch the silver car vanish around the corner. I suddenly realized that it was very cold outside.

I reached for my key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Nerigon called from the living room. "Judai?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked in to see him. He was watching a baseball game for a team I had never heard of on the TV. For a boy, I wasn't into sports. My dad thought that was a bit crazy, but Hell, I didn't care. Sports were the least of my concerns and even lower on my list of priorities.

"You're home early."

"Am I?" I was shocked, it felt and looked like it was late.

"It's not even eight yet,: he told me. "Did you and your friends have fun?"

"Yeah- it was lots of fun." My head was spinning as I tried to remember all the way back to the night out I had planned with Rei and Momoe. "They both found dresses that they liked, so it was a good thing. It was a victorious night."

"Are you all right?"

"Just tired. I did a lot of walking."

"Maybe you should lie down, Ju." He sounded concerned. "Your face is beet red, are you sure you're feeling all right?" I wondered how badly my face was flushed. Curse Johan and his amazing ability to dazzle me!

"I'm just gonna call Rei first."

"Weren't you just with her?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I left my hoodie in her car. I want to make sure that she brings it tomorrow."

"Give her a chance to get home first."

"'Kay."

I went to the kitchen and fell, exhausted, into a chair. I was really dizzy now. I wondered if I was going to go into shock, just not for the reason that Johan was worried about. I slapped myself a few times to keep from getting shocked. Get a grip, I told myself. He's just a simply, gorgeous, god-like, beautiful vampire pretending to be human who might have some feelings for you because he was worried and distracted all weekend! No need to get all weird!

The phone rang suddenly, startling me.

I must have yelped, because Nerigon yelled, "Judai? Are you okay?" from the living room. I heard him turn down the volume on the TV.

"I'm fine!" I called back. I yanked the ringing phone off the hook. "Hello?" I asked, trying to get my heart beating again. My voice was breathless, and I tried to calm down so I didn't freak out whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Judai?"

"Hey, Rei, I was just going to call you."

"You made it home?" Her voice was relieved… and surprised.

"Yeah. I left my hoodie in your car- could you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"Sure. But tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"Um, tomorrow- in Math, okay?"

She caught on to my evasiveness quickly. "Your dad's there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Judai. And I want some details, boy! Bye!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. I gulped and laughed nervously. I was going to get swamped with questions tomorrow, I just knew it.

"Bye, Rei."

I walked upstairs, a heavy stupor clouding my mind. I went through the motions of getting ready for bed without paying any attention to what I was doing. It wasn't until I was in the shower- the water too hot, burning me- that I realized I was freezing. I shuddered a few moments until the hot water could get rid of the cold waves. Then I stood in the shower, too tired to move, until the hot water started to run out.

I stumbled out, wrapping myself in a thick towel, trying to hold the heat from the shower in for as long as possible. I dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under my quilt, curling into a tight ball, hugging myself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through me.

My mind still whirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I gradually fell closer to unconsciousness, a few things became evident.

Of three things I was absolutely positive. First, Johan was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how strong that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

Me: Yay! Judai now knows that Johan is a vampire, and he's in love with him! Whoopie! (1) I wanted to add something like this because I thought it would be sweet!

Lucy: But does Johan feel the same way?

Me: We shall find out more on their newly forming relationship in the next chapter, so if you want to find out what's going to happen, stick around and see what happens!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	11. Interrogation

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai has learned that Johan is a vampire, and now he is coming to terms with that fact! But he doesn't seem to be having any problems with it, so this could be good for him.

Me: What will happen now?

Lucy: Read on to find out what will happen!

_**Chapter Ten: Interrogation**_

It was very hard in the morning to argue with the side of me that was positive that last night was all just a dream. Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense. I clung to the parts that I couldn't have imagined- like his scent. I was sure I could have never dreamed that smell- the smell that was like that of the gods- up on my own.

The conversation between my Logical side and my Hopeful side; basically the fight that I had with myself deep inside my mind; that reigned supreme in my mind last night went a little something like this.

**Logical Judai**: There's no way that happened! Vampires don't exist! It's a scientific impossibility!

**Hopeful Judai**: But what if it was the truth? It would make so much sense! All the things that he did; rescuing us from the van, knowing when we were in danger; how could he have known that if he wasn't some sort of supernatural creature?

**Logical Judai**: Supernatural nothing! He just got very lucky!

**Hopeful Judai**: But what about his smell? There is no way that we dreamed that up! It's too unreal for us to have dreamed up!

**Logical Judai**: Oh, shut up!

**Hopeful Judai**: No, you shut up!

**Logical Judai**: Don't use my words and fling them back at me!

**Hopeful Judai**: Don't start bashing my hopes and dreams, you scientific failure!

**Logical Judai**: I don't even know you anymore!

It was foggy and dark outside my window when I finally woke up, and when the logical side of me and the hopeful side of me had stopped battling. Only someone like me could get in a fight with themselves and lose so bad(1). The sky was perfectly dark, the sun nowhere to be found, it was perfect. Johan had no reason to not be in school today. I dressed in my heavy clothes, remembering that I didn't have a jacket. Further proof that my memory was real. Ha! Take that, logic and common sense!

When I got downstairs, Nerigon was gone again- I was running later than I realized. I swallowed a granola bar in three bites, nearly choking, chased it down with milk straight from the carton, and then hurried to the door. Hopefully the rain would hold off until I could find Rei and get my hoodie back from her.

It was unusually foggy; the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold where it clung to the exposed skin on my face and neck. I couldn't wait to get the heat going in my truck. It was such a thick fog that I was a few feet down the driveway before I realized there was a car in it; a silver car. My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.

I couldn't see where he came from, but suddenly, he was there, pulling the passenger door open for me.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. There was uncertainty in his voice. He was really giving me a choice- I was free to refuse, and part of him hoped for that. It was a vain hope.

"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

As I stepped into the warm car, I noticed Johan's tan jacket was slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind me, and sooner than should be possible, he was sitting next to me, starting the car.

"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick." His voice was guarded. I noticed that he wore no jacket himself, just a light gray V neck shirt with long sleeves. Again, the fabric clung to his perfectly muscled torso. It was a fabulous tribute to his face that it managed to keep me from looking at his body.

"I'm not that delicate, Johan," I said, but I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the too-long sleeves, curious to see if the scent was as good as I remembered. It was better.

"Aren't you?" he contradicted, his voice so low I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear.

We drove through the fog-covered streets, always too fast, feeling awkward. Well, I was, at least. Last night, all the walls were down… almost all. I didn't know if we were still being as candid today. It left me tongue-tied. I waited for him to speak before I said anything, to see if the walls had been put back up.

He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today, Judai?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked.

"Not as much as your reactions do." He looked like he was trying to joke with me, but there was something hidden behind his eyes. I couldn't be sure.

I frowned. "Do I react that badly?"

He shook his head. "No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly. It's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking about when I tell you these things, Judai."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit," he accused.

"Not a lot."

"Enough to drive me to the brink of insanity."

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it," I mumbled almost whispered. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. The pain in my voice was very faint, faint enough that I hoped he didn't notice it.

He didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable as we drove into the school parking lot. Something suddenly occurred to me, something that I should have noticed right off the bat.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked.

I was more than glad to be alone with him, but I had suddenly remembered that when I had seen him coming to school so many times ago, his car was always full. His brother Jim was always in the front next to him, and his two sisters and other brother were always in the backseat in the exact same spots all the time. Alice in the middle, Fubuki to her left, Asuka to her right.

"They took Asuka's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Uh, wow," I breathed. "Um, Johan? If she owns _that_, why does she ride with you? Not that your car isn't awesome and shiny or anything, it's just that people would kill to have a car like Asuka's."

"Like I said, it stands out. We try to blend in."

"You do not succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; his lunatic driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So, why did Asuka drive to school today if it's more conspicuous?"

"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now."

He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance somehow, but I was afraid that he wouldn't like me to, so I resisted my urge and walked beside him.

"Why do you all have cars like that?" I asked. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence," he said with a wide smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"That figures," I muttered.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Rei was waiting, her eyes about to pop out of their sockets. Over her arm, God bless her, was my crimson hoodie. When she saw me looking at her, a devious smile played with the corners of her lips. I was in soooooo much trouble.

"Hey, Rei," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering to bring my hoodie." She handed me my hoodie, which I noticed had been washed, without saying a word. Her eyes were locked on Johan.

"Good morning, Miss Saotome," Johan said politely.

It wasn't his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of.

"Uh… hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "Well, I guess I'll see you in Math." She gave me the same devilish look, and I knew that I was never going to hear the end of it. I suppressed a loud sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her about what had happened last night?

She walked away after I said I'd see her in Math, pausing twice to peek over her shoulder at us. Her lips turned into yet another smirk, and then she ran too class. I exhaled with relief as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What are you going to tell her?" Johan murmured.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed softly.

"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his honey emerald eyes. The green was around his pupil today, the edges a bright gold. "However, I can read hers- she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."

I groaned as I pulled off his tan jacket- trying to remember the scent of it as I did so- and handed it to him, replacing it with my snuggly bright red hoodie. Johan folded his jacket over his arm and peered after Rei, who'd been swallowed by the crowd.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"Some assistance?" I begged. "What exactly does she want to know?"

He shook his head, grinning wickedly. "Now that's not fair, Judai."

"No, you not sharing what you know- that's not fair!"

He deliberated for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class. "She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he said after a moment.

"Yikes. What should I say?" I tried to be as innocent as possible.

People were passing us, probably staring, but I paid them no mind. I could hear the majority of girls- most of them very popular, and one of them was Seika, I could recognize her voice- complaining that it was so unfair that I was getting all of Johan's attention. Some of the boys seemed jealous as well. Were they jealous that I had Johan's attention or were they jealous that Johan- flawless and perfect Johan- had my attention?

"Hmmm." He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on the back of my neck and wound it back into place. My heart sputtered hyperactively. "I suppose you could say yes to the first… if you don't mind- it's easier than any other explanation."

"I don't mind," I said faintly.

"As for her other question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath long enough to respond to that remark. He turned with a smile and walked away. "I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder.

Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.

I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. He was such a cheater. Now I was even more worried about what I was going to say to Rei. I sat at my usual seat, slamming my bag down in aggravation. How dare Johan not tell me what she was truly thinking so that I could give her the best answer for it!

"Morning, Judai!" Kenzan called from the seat next to me.

Hayato was sitting right beside me on my other side. "How was Greve Strand?" I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face.

"It was…" There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great." I finished lamely. "Rei picked out a really nice dress for the dance, Hayato. I think you're going to be happy. I made sure to get her a dress that didn't make her look like an endangered species. You should have seen this one green dress they had there. All goofy and with neon green fur on the hem- ugh."

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightened.

I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken. "She said she had a really good time," I assured him. I saw the expression on his face light up instantly, as if he had just found out that he had won the lottery.

"She did?" he asked.

"Most definitely."

The teacher called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers. English and then Government passed in a blur, while I worried about how to explain things to Rei and agonized over whether Johan would really be listening to what I said through the medium of Rei's thoughts. How very inconvenient his little gift could be- when it wasn't saving my life.

The thick fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. I smiled up at the sky. It was as if God had smiled down on me today. He had made it foggy so that Johan would be able to stay the entire day, and I loved Him for that even more than I already did, if that were even possible.

Johan was right, of course. As I walked into Math, Rei was sitting in the back row, literally bouncing out of her seat with aggravation. I slowly went to sit by her, trying to tell myself that it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. Her brown eyes were lit; she was not going to let me go without some details.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded before I was in my seat.

"What do you want to know?" I stalled.

"What happened?"

"He bought me dinner and then drove me home, Rei."

Her eyes narrowed, and I could see that there was some doubt in her expression. I was gripped by sudden fear. Did she think that we did something else? Oh my God, Rei! Seriously? I would never do anything like what you're thinking!

"How did you get home so fast?" she asked.

I exhaled with relief. So she didn't think that we… did it. "He drives like a maniac. It was horrifying. My life flashed before my eyes!" I was a bit dramatic, but I hoped he heard that. His driving was terrifying!

"Was it like a date- did you tell him to meet you there?"

I hadn't thought about that. "No, Rei- I was very surprised to see him in Greve Strand at all. Like I said, I got lost and just happened to run into him." It wasn't a complete lie- I was lost, and he did find me when I hadn't know that he was there, so that counts as running into him.

Her lips drew into a thin line of disappointment at the honesty in my voice. "But he picked you up from school," she probed with a grin.

"Yes- that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.

"Are you going out again?

"That depends. He offered to drive me to Dragor on Saturday because he doesn't think my truck can make it- does that count?" I flinched when I saw her brown eyes flare to life again. I wished I hadn't asked.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Well, then. The answer's yes."

She giggled into her hands to keep the teacher from hearing her. "Johan Andersen." She said it as if he was a prize to be won. "You're so damn lucky, Judai! Everyone would kill to be you right now."

"I know," I smiled.

"Have you two made out yet?" she asked slyly.

My eyes must have doubled in size, because she laughed. "W-what?"

"I'll take that as a resounding 'no'," she chuckled. "What did you guys talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper as the teacher came by to see what she was laughing about. She made up some story and when he was gone, her attention turned back to me. I saw that she wanted some details, and she wanted them now.

"Lots of stuff," I answered. "I can't remember a lot of it."

She groaned. "That sucks," she murmured. "I so wanted to hear what you guys talked about, but oh well. At least you had a good time. How was dinner- what did you guys do there?"

"Uh, we ate, like most people do, and oh! I got one," I smiled at her, trying not to chuckle at the thought of what I had just said. "You should have seen this waitress flirting with him- it was way over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all." I smiled when I finished. Let Johan make what he could of that, if the cheating little eavesdropper was still listening, of course.

"That's great!" she said. "He must really like you."

"I think he does, but I'm not sure," I said. "He's very unreadable."

Rei flashed me an approving smile. "I'm so amazed that you're brave enough to be alone with him. He's so intimidating. I mean, his eyes are just so... How can you look into his eyes and not get paralyzed? It's like he's a gorgon or something!" She made a face that made me know that she was thinking of the way he had stunned her last night and this morning.

"I do have some issues focusing when I'm around him," I admitted.

"At least you admit it," she laughed.

She then started rambling on about how gorgeous and god-like Johan was. Though she was right, she said it as if his looks excused any flaws he had to him. Which, in her book, probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than people think," I said.

"Like what?"

I wished I hadn't said anything. I wished it almost as much as I had wished that Johan was joking about listening to our conversation. I could see the curious look in Rei's brown eyes.

"I can't explain it," I admitted. "but he's even more unbelievable behind the face."

The vampire who wanted to be good- who ran around saving my life whenever I needed it. Was I the only one he had saved? Had there been a bunch of others before me? Johan acted as if I was the first human who he had ever been close to. I stared at the front of the room and let the small thoughts of Johan run through my mind.

"Is that even possible?" she asked. "He's already as close to a god as they come."

I smiled and said nothing. I acted as if I was listening to the teacher's lecture. He looked over to see if I was focusing, and then went back to his lecture when he determined that I was paying attention.

"So, you like him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes," I blushed.

Rei was fed up with the same answer. "How much do you like him?"

"Way more than I should," I answered in a hushed whisper. "More than he likes me, I'm sure. But I don't see what I can do about that." I gave a heavy sigh and leaned my head down on my desk.

Rei didn't bother me for the rest of class.

We spent the walk to Spanish talking about the upcoming test. Rei spoke to me in Spanish, and I was happy that I understood most of it. She had seemed to forget all about our previous conversation. Then we talked about her crush on Hayato. She asked me to tell her everything that she knew about him so that she could know some more on him. I wouldn't have dragged it out as long as I did if I wasn't afraid of the subject returning to my feelings for Johan.

And then the bell for lunch rang. As I jumped from my seat, shoving my books into my backpack, my smile must have tipped Rei off, because she smiled like the wicked witch of the west.

"You're not sitting with us today?" she guessed.

"I don't think so." I wasn't certain whether or not Johan was going to mysterious disappear again.

But outside the door to our Spanish class, leaning against the wall- looking more like a Greek god than any single person should- Johan was waiting for me patiently. Rei took one look, smirked at me, and then skipped past Johan.

"See ya, Judai!" she called.

I laughed softly. Her voice said it all. I might have to unplug my phone tonight.

"Hello." Johan's tone was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening. It was obvious.

I couldn't think of anything to say ecept "hi". Johan didn't speak- probably biding his time. It was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. He took my hand in his without warning. I tried my hardest not to jump. His hand was cold but comforting. He clenched my hand tight, as if he was letting the whole world know that he had claimed me. I tried to keep my heart from breaking through my ribcage.

Walking with Johan was like the first day of school again; everyone stared.

He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds. His expression was again unreadable. It seemed to me that irritation was winning over amusement, and that hurt. Was he irritated with me? I looked down and played with the zipper of my jacket, trying not to lock eyes with him.

He stepped up to the counter and filled the tray with food.

"You are not eating that much," I said.

"Most of it's for you," he said, not looking at me, but I thought I could see him smiling.

I stared at the massive mountain of food with my mouth agape. He led the way to the same place we'd sat at one time before. From the other side of the long table, a group of seniors stared at us in amusement. I blushed. Johan seemed oblivious; he was staring only at me. I should have been flattered, and I was.

"Here you go," he said, pushing the tray to me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked up a small piece of cake, turning it around in my hands before taking a bite. "as to what you would do if someone dared you to eat normal human food."

He chuckled. "Always curious." He reached down and snatched a piece of pizza off the tray and snapped at it with his teeth. He wrenched off a huge chunk, chewed it a bit longer than necessary, and then he swallowed it. He opened his mouth to show me that he had swallowed it all. I stared on in shock, my eyes wide.

He turned to me with a grin.

"If someone dared you to eat sand, you could, right?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

I wrinkled my nose and looked at my tray. "I did once," I admitted. I watched as his eyes widened and he stared at me. "It was a dare. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

He laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" Something over my shoulder seemed to interest him. He handed the pizza to me. "Rei's watching every single thing I do. She wants to make sure I treat you right. She'll explain it to you later." The mention of Rei brought back the irritation in his eyes, so I was relieved that he wasn't mad at me.

I bit into the pizza and looked away.

"The waitress was pretty?" he asked casually. I nodded slowly, shocked that he really hadn't noticed. "I wasn't paying attention. I had too much on my mind to care for mortal women."

"Poor girl," I joked.

Johan refused to be distracted. "Something you said to Rei... well, it bothers me." He glanced up under his lashes with troubled eyes. "I warned you I would be listening."

I huffed and looked away. "I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. I warned you that you might not like what I thought."

"You did," he agreed. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thiking- everything. I just wish... that you wouldn't think some of those things."

"Gee," I said. "What a distinction."

"That's not the point," he scowled.

"Then what?"

We were inclined toward each other across the table. He had his white hands folded under his chin; mine were clasped before me. I had to remind myself that we were in a public and very crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on us. It was so easy to get wrapped up in our own private little bubble.

"Do you truly believe that you care for me more than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me, dark eyes piercing.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Yes, you're going to answer, ot yes, you really think that?" Johan sounded truly irritated; I was having fun.

"Yup, I really think that." I kept my eyes on the table. I kept on imagining what it would be like if the table came to life. Strange fantasy, I know, but I had fun with it. The silence dragged on. I refused to be the first one to break the silence. I started to imagine dancing pink elephants, and I wondered if I was truly losing my mind. Silence did that to me.

After a while, he whispered, "You're so wrong, Judai."

"Am I?" I asked, glancing up to see that his eyes were gentle. "You can't know that for sure." I shook my head slowly, though my heart beat with a strange longing; as if I wanted to believe that his words were true.

"And what makes you think that?" His liquid topaz-and-emerald eyes were penetrating, trying desperately to draw the truth from me.

I stared back, trying in spite of his face to find some way to explain. As I searched for the words, I could see that he was geting impatient; anxious due to mu silence, he started to scowl. I lifted my hand to my throat and held a finger out. "Let me think," I insisted. His expression went soft, now that he was satisfied that I would answer. I dropped my hand to the table and clasped them together. I rolled my eyes to he right, as if trying to remember.

"Hmmm, aside from the obvious..." I hesitated a moment. "Not sure, really. I mean, I can't read minds- but to me, it sometimes seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you say something else."

That was he best I could come up with.

"Hmm, reasonable," he whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as he confirmed my fear. "That's where you're wrong, though," he became to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'the obvious'?"

I sighed and brushed my hair back. "Well, look at me,"I said, which was unneccessary, as he already was. "I'm totally plain. If it weren't for the near-death experiences and being so clusmy, I'd be just like everyone else. No one special. Someone totally ordinary. And then look at you," I waved my hand in his direction. "You're like a god- better than a god actually."

His eyes flashed angrily for a moment, then he tried to hide it. "You don't see yourself well at all, do you? You're right on about the bad things, but you obviously didn't notice what every female, and male, at this school was thinking when they saw you."

I blinked, shocked. "That can't be right."

"Trust me on this, Judai- you are the opposite of ordinary."

My embarrassmen was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that flashed across his face. I quickly thought of my last argument.

"But you keep seeming like you're saying goodbye to me," I pointed out.

"Don't you see? That's exactly what proves me right. I care the most, because I can do it," he said. He shook his head, seeming to struggle with the inner thought. "If leaving is the right thing to do, the thing that will keep you safe, hen I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you. I'll protect you, Judai, no matter how bad I'm hurt."

I glared; it made him laugh. "And you doubt that I would do the same."

"You'd never have to make the choice."

"Ha! That's what you think!"

Johan ignored this. His devious smile returned, and my heart almost stopped. "Of course, keeping you safe is starting to feel like a full-ime job that requires my constant presence."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. No one has tried to do away with me today," I reminded him, thankful for the change in subject. If I had to, I suppose I would be able to throw myself in harm's way to keep him near, but I quickly banished this thought before he could see my expression. It was a thought that would get me in trouble if he knew.

"Yet," he added with a grin.

"Yet," I agreed; I would have disagreed, but I wanted him to be use to my disasters.

"I have another question."

"Fire away."

"Do you really have to go to Dragor this Saturday, or was that an excuse to get out of an unwanted date with your admirers?"

I made a face at the memory of how many times I had been asked to go to the dance. I had lost count. "You know, I'm still pissed at you for that whole thing you did in the parking lot," I said. He grinned at that. "It's your fault he thnks he's going to prom with me."

Johan waved his hand. "Oh, he would've found a way to ask you without me doing that- I really just wanted to see your face." He laughed.

I would have decked him if heis laughter wasn't so damn alluring.

"If I'd asked you to go with me, would you have turned me down?" he asked. His voice sounded completely curious.

"Probably not," I said with a swift shake of the head. "But I would have canceled later- faked an illness or tripped down the stairs and sprained my ankle or something along those lines."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I shook my head pitifully. "You obviously have never seen me in a gym class before. I thought you might understand without me saying anything on the subject." I sniffed sadly and turned my head away.

"You're referring to the fact that you can't walk a flat surface without going down face-first?"

"Yup. I'm famour for that. My dad calls 'em 'Yuki-Trips'," I said.

"That wouldn't be an issue." He gave me a smile, I thought I was going to burst from the heat that shot to my cheeks. "It's all in the leading." He could see that I was about to argue, but he cut me off. "But you never told me- are you resolved on going to Dragor, or do you mind if we do something differet?"

I liked the "we" part. "Hell, I open to alternatives, but I wanna drive."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, mostly because I told Nerigon that I was going to Dragor, and I told him I would be going alone. If he asked again, I won't lie, but I doubt he will ask me again, and leaving my truck at home would just arouse some suspicion. Oh, and further more, this is just a little thing that really isn't an issue to bring into further argument- your driving his horrifying!"

Johan raised an eyebrow. "My driving is horrifying?"

"Yup."

He rolled his shimmering eyes. :Of all the things about me that should frighten you, it's my driving." He shook his head in disgust. "Won't you tell your father that you're spending the day with me?" There was a strange way about how he asked this.

"If he asks again, I'll tell him," I said. "What are we gonna do, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye for a while... and you can stay with me, if you wish to." Again, he was leaving me with a choice. I could tell that part of him wanted me to refuse.

"You'll show me that thing about the sun?" I asked, eager.

He smiled. "Yes." He paused a moment. "But if you don't want to be... alone with me, I'd still rather you not go to Dragor alone. I shudder at the thought of what could happen to you in a city that large." He gave a theatrical shudder just to humor me.

I blushed angrily. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of surviving in a city Dragor's size! I lived in Ribe, you know!"

"But apparently," he interrupted me. "your number wasn't up in Ribe."

I couldn't argue with that fact, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right. Not this time. "As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you, Johan."

"I know," Johan said, voice dark. "You should still tell Nerigon you're coming with me."

"Why?"

His eyes were suddenly fierce, the eyes of a hunter. "To give me some incentive to bring you back."

I gulped, but after a moment of thought, I was sure. "I'll take my chances."

He exhaled angrily.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested. He gave a small 'hmph', still annoyed. I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of any hearing distance. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of Johan's adopted sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were looking at Johan with strange looks. Jim was the only one smiling. I couldn't tell if Alice was; her arm was covering her mouth. I looked away, back to Johan, and said the first thing to pop into my mind. "Why did you go to the mountains last weekend... to hunt? Nerigon said it's not a good place because of all the bears."

Johan stared at me like I was missing something obvious.

"What?" I gasped, and he smirked. "Bears aren't in season right now," I snapped to hide my shock.

"If you read the carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he said. He watched my face with growing enjoyment as I let that sink in; he was having too much fun screwing with my mind, since he couldn't read it.

"Seriously? Bears?" I repeated.

"Grizzly is Jim's favorite, but he can't find many here." His voice was calm, but he was watching for a freakout.

"Huh." I took another bite of food and choked it down. I took a long drink of Coke and sighed. "What's your favorite?" I asked after a moment. "Is it the same as Jim's, or is there some sort of difference in your bear preferances?"

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Mountain lion."

"That's not a bear," I pouted.

He chuckled. "Look who finally learned their animals." I frowned but let that insult slide. "Of course," he said with a shrug. "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators- ranging as far away as we need. Sure, there's always lesser animals- herbivores and such- but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed," I mumbled, taking another bite of pizza.

"Early spring is Jim's favorite time to hunt because the bears are just coming out of hibernation- it makes them all the more irritable."

"Nothin' better than a pissed off grizzly," I said offhandedly.

Johan chuckled and leaned forward. "Please tell me what you're really thinking, Judai?" he asked. His voice was so alluring and calming that I had no choice but to try to answer him.

"Trying to picture it," I said. "How do you hunt with no weapons?"

"Oh, we have weapons." He cracked his knuckles and flashed his teeth. I fought back a shudder. "Just not the kind that humans consider using if they wish to take down something much larger than them. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you sould be able to picture what Jim looks like when he hunts quite well."

I couldn't stop the next shiver that ran through me. I turned and looked in Jim's direction. The bands of muscle that wrapped his arms and torso seemed all the more wicked to me.

Johan followed my gaze and laughed. I shivered again.

"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked.

I could picture Jim charging at another animal like a bear, but it was harder to see Johan doing it. I just couldn't picture him- perfect, god-like Johan Andersen- charging forward like a grizzly bear.

"More of a lion, so they tell me," he answered.

"Oh." I sighed silently. That was much easier to picture. But it was still hard. "Is that something I might get to see some time?"

"Absolutely not!" His face turned whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and- though I'll never admit it to him aloud- frightened by his reaction. He leaned back as well, folding his arms tightly across his chest, as if he were trying to crush himself. I let myself lean forward with a soft sigh.

"Too scary for me?" I asked.

"If that were it, I'd take you out tonight," he said, his voice wicked. "You need a healthy dose of fear."

"Then what's up?" I asked.

He glared at me for the longest time and then sighed. He was on his feet in a quick moment. "I'll tell you later. Now come, we'll be late." I glanced atround to see that he was right and that the cafeteria was nearly vacant. I jumped up and grabbed my backpack from the back of my chair with a soft sigh and a smile.

"Later then," I said. He nodded. I wouldn't forget it.

* * *

Me: Okay, so we have learned of Johan's feeding habits, and we will learn more on him in the next chapter, so look forward to it! (1) True that, Judai! True that!

Lucy: What will happen next?

Me: And to all of you who notice that Judai is always the uke in my stories, I will be writing a story soon in which Judai is the seme, just to try it out and see what happens!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	12. Complicated

**Title**: To Stand Against the Sun

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for language, violence, and sexual themes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); very, very mild ManjoumeXJudai (_rivalshipping_); other minor pairings

**Summary**: Judai Yuki was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen when he moved to live with his Dad in Copenhagen, Denmark. But this where his life truly begins. There he meets Johan Andersen, a mysterious and captivating student at his new high school. Judai soon discovers that Johan is hiding a secret, after he impossibly saves his life from a van with his super-human strength and speed. Judai is determined to unravel his secret, but the truth is more terrifying than he realized. Johan is a vampire. Any normal person would just keep away from him, but Johan and Judai have fallen passionately and unconditionally in love with each other. And so begins their forbidden relationship between a human and a vampire. But the young lovers soon discover that their troubles are only just about to begin.

Me: Next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai seems to be getting more comfortable with the fact that Johan's a vampire, and Johan seems to get that Judai's not scared of him, but where will this all lead?

Me: Please read if you wanna know!

Lucy: Enjoy it, guys!

_**Chapter Eleven: Complicated**_

As expected, everyone watched as we walked together to our Biology table. I noticed that Johan no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. In fact, he sat as close to me as he could get, our arms almost touching.

Mr. Daitokuji backed into the classroom just then- what amazing timing that ma has- pulling a heavy metal frame on wheels with an old TV and VCR on the top of it. A movie day- a lift from the work ethic. Mr. Daitokuji shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the old lights.

And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly aware of Johan sitting less than an inch away from me. I was stunned by the unexpected feel of the electrical current surging through him. A crazy impulse to reach out and touch him, to feel his rock-hard skin in the darkness and see if the current truly was coming from him, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hads balling into fists. I shook my head, I was losing my mind.

The credits started rolling just then, lighting the room. My eyes, of their own accord, shifted to Johan. I smiled softly when I saw that his position was identical to mine- arms folded across his chest, hands bound tightly into fists. He was staring at me with his emerald-green gaze, and he let a small smile flutter across his lips when he locked eyes with me. I looked away as quickly as I could. One of my hands fell from its lock and hung at my side, swinging back and forth like a limp noodle.

Something cold stung my hand and made me jump.

Looking down, I saw Johan's hand latched tightly around mine. The muscles in his hand weren't flexing, so he wasn't trying nearly as hard as he could to hang onto my hand.

He lifted my hand to his chest, where his heart was, and place it there. I froze. He didn't have a heartbeat. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, but it came as a bit of a shock. How could someone who looked and felt so real not have a real heartbeat? I tried not to let the fear slip on my face, but more importantly, I didn't want Johan to know that I hadn't felt his heart. I knew he wanted me to be afraid, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, even if it was for my own good.(1)

I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Daitokuji flicked the light back on at the end of class. Johan released my hand, slowly, and I stretched my stiff fingers out in front of me. Johan chuckled.

"That was interesting," he said. His voice was dark and his eyes were cautious.

"Yup," was all I could manage.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising like a bird.

I groaned under my breath. Time for Gym. I stood with care, worried that my balance- or whatever the Hell it was that I had- would be affected by the strange electrical current I felt coming from Johan.

He walked beside me to my next class in silence and paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. His expression startled me- he looked torn, almost pained, and so fiercly amazing that the urge to reach out and see if that same electric current moved through him came rushing back. My goodbye stuck in my throat and came out as a mangled breath of air.

He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his emerald and gold eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips, as carefully as he possibly could. He barely moved. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on me was surprisingly warm- like I had been burned and just wasn't feeling the pain yet.

He turned without a word and vanished down the hall.

I thought for a moment as he passed a window where a tiny strip of sun came peeking through the clouds that I saw a brief glimpse of white near his back, but he was gone too quickly for me to tell.

I walked into Gym lightheaded and wobbly. I drifted to the locker room, changing into a pair of shorts and a white T shirt. Reality came surging back when someone placed a racket in my hand. It wasn't heavy, but it felt very unsafe. I could see a few other students eyeing me as if I had been given a weapon of mass destruction- which, in my hands, it probably was. The couch ordered us to pair up.

Thankfully, some of Hayato's kindness still survived; he came to stand beside me.

"Want to be a team?" he asked.

"Thanks, Hayato- you don't have to do this." I smiled apologetically.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll steer clear of that weapon of yours," he smiled. Sometimes it was just too easy to like Hayato.

The game didn't go so smoothly. Somehow, by means I have no idea how to explain, I managed to crack myself on the head and hit Hayato in the arm on the same swing. I spent the rest of the class in the back corner of the court, the racket held safely behind my back. Despite being hit by me, Hayato was pretty good; he won three our of four games singlehandedly. He gave me a high five, which I didn't deserve, when the couch blew the whistle at the end of class.

"So," he said walking beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You and Andersen, huh?" His tone was soft, like he hated discussing the topic.

I froze, and a small amount of anger surged through me. _Damn you, Rei!_ "That's none of your business, Hayato," I whispered. I clenched my fist and thought of all the wicked ways I was going to murder Rei when I saw her.

"I don't like it," he said.

"You don't have to," I said with a defensive edge to my voice.

"He looks at you like you're something to eat, Judai!" He turned on me with a glare.

I choked back the sudden wave of hysterical laughter that wanted to break through. I failed slightly, a soft giggle escaping my lips. Hayato turned and glared at me, wondering if I was laughing at him or not. I shook my head to assure him that I wasn't.

I dressed quickly, something stronger than butterflies battling it out in my stomach. I was wondering if Johan would be waiting or if he had already taken off. What if he was waiting and his family was there? I felt a wave of terror. Did they know that I knew their secret? What were they going to do to me if they knew that I knew their secret? I wasn't worried about Jim, who had given me a thumbs up, but the other three? I wasn't so sure on them.

By the time I walked out of the gym, I was just about ready to walk straight home without even looking toward the parking lot. But my worried were unnecessary. Johan was waiting, leaning against the wall of the gym alone, his family nowhere in sight. As I walked to his side, I felt a wave of sudden relief.

"Hi," I said with a grin.

"Hello," he said, his answering smile brilliant as always. "How was Gym?"

I frowned a bit. "Fine," I lied.

"I see." Johan was unconvinced, I could tell that much. His eyes shifted focus and looked over my shoulder, narrowing. I glanced behind me to see Hayato's back as he walked away toward his car.

"What?" I demanded.

His eyes slid back to me, still tight and dark. "Maeda's starting to piss me off."

I froze, the sudden calm of my previous good mood gone again. "You weren't..." Johan turned his expression to me, curious. "Tell me you weren't listening again." I was horror-struck.

"How's your head, Judai?" he asked innocently.

"You're unbelievable, Andersen!" I turned with a huff and stormed into the general direction of the parking lot, though I still hadn't ruled out walking home by this point.

"Judai, wait!"

He kept up with me easily.

"You're the one who said I'd never seen you in Gym- it made me curious." He didn't sound like he was trying to apologize, so I just huffed again, a bit louder this time to let him know my frustration, and continued to ignore him.

We walked in silence- a furious, embarrassed silence on my part- to his car. But I had to stop a few steps away- a crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding it. Then I realized they weren't surrounding the Volvo, they were actually circled around Asuka's red convertible, unmistakable lust in their eyes. None of them even looked as Johan slid between them to open his door. I climbed quickly into the passenger seat, still unoticed by the sea of boys.

"Ostentatious," he muttered.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked.

"An M3."

"Johan, I don't speak _Car and Driver_. Translate."

"It's a BMW." He rolled his eyes, not looking at me, trying to back out without hitting any of the boys surrounding Asuka's car.

I nodded- I'd heard of that one.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked as we backed out.

"Oh, big time."

He sighed dramatically. "Will you forgive me if I apologize?"

I considered it for a moment. "Maybe... if you mean it. And if you promise never to do it again. Then, if you do that, I may be perseuaded to forgive you." I frowned and stared at his ever-changing expression.

His eyes were suddenly dark again. "How about if I mean it, and I agree to let you drive on Saturday?"

"Deal." It was probably the best offer I'd get.

"Then I'm incredibly sorry I upset you, Judai." His eyes burned with intensity, meaning he was telling the truth- and then he flashed me a grin that made his expression turn playful without warning. "And I'll be on your doorstep bright and early Saturday morning, okay?"

I turned to stare at him. "And how will that help with the Nerigon situation if there's an unexplained Volvo sitting in the driveway?"

"Maybe he'll think Santa brought it early?"

"Ha ha."

He smiled and turned to me. "Don't worry- I wasn't planning on bringing a car."

"Then how the-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it, Judai. I'll be there, no car."

I let it go, since I had a more pressing question. "So, tell me, Johan, has it been later yet?"

He frowned. "I guess."

He stopped the car. I looked up, surprised, though I probably shouldn't have been. We were sitting out in front of Nerigon's house. It was easier to ride with Johan if I only looked when he stopped. Otherwise I might go into cardiac arrest. When I looked back at him, his eyes were locked on me, measuring and cautious.

"You want to know why you can't see me hunt?" He seemed solemn, but there was dark humor in his eyes.

"Well, I mostly want an explanation for your reaction," I said.

"Did I frighten you?"

"Nope," I lied.

He didn't believe me. "I apologize for scaring you." He smiled and I could see the humor in his eyes. Then his expression darkened, all traces of joking lost. "It was just the very thought of you being there, while we hunted, it..." He frowned and looked away. His jaw tightened and I thought he was going to bite through his lip.

"That would be bad?" I guessed.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Most definitely."

"Because...?"

Johan took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds. As a bit of sun peeked through, I thought I was his eyes flash bright crimson, like the light of a hearth, but there was nothing there. They were still the same old emerald-and-topaz color that I had come to know and love.

"When my kind hunts," Johan spoke softly, unwillingly. "we give ourselves over to our senses... We're not able to think of what... or who... we're attacking, I guess is what I'm trying to say. Our sense of smell takes over the most. Judai, if you were anywhere near me when I lost control like that, I don't know what I'd..." He shook his head and covered his eyes with his pale hand. I resisted the urge to reach over and pat his shoulder to comfort him.

I expected the swift flash of his eyes to pick up my hidden emotions ad the reaction that followed. I wanted to give nothing away.

But our eyes held, and the silenced deepened- and changed. Something like the flickers of the electricity I'd felt this afternoon started to build up again as he gazed into my eyes. He reached a hand up, as if to pat me on the head, but he stopped. It wasn't until I saw his eyes widen that I realized I had forgotten to breathe. I took in a deep breath and coughed, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Ah, damn!" I groaned, glaring at the smirk he was trying to hide. "Friggen vampire! Keeping me from breathin'!"

Johan smiled softly and looked back out the windshield. "Judai, you're getting drunk off my presence, and that's not healthy for you. I think it's time you went inside."

I opened the door, and the sudden wave of cold managed to remind me that I needed to breathe to live. Afraid that my clumsiness would get the better of me, not just because of Johan's presence, but because I was a natural at the Yuki-Trip, I stepped carefully from the car and made sure to watch where I was stepping, as to not hit ice and go face-first, especially not with Johan watching. The whir of the automatic window on Johan's Volvo made me turn around.

"Judai?" he called, leaning forward with a faint smile on his lips.

"What's up?"

"Tomorrow, it's my turn."

"For what?"

His smile broaded, if that were even possible by this point. "To ask the questions, my silly boy."

And then he was gone, the silver car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner. I smiled as I walked to the house, but then, with Johan out of sight, my clumsiness decided to find me a nice patch of black ice to go tumbling over(2).

"Wah!" I hit the ground, managing to save myself from hitting my face by using my hands.

Laying there o the ground, the only thing keeping me from being pissed at karma and at the forces of Fate that gave me such horrible balance was that it was clear that Johan wanted to see me tomorrow.

That night, he starred in my dreams again. This time, the atmosphere was different, and unlike the strange... uh... sex dream I'd had with him a few weeks back, this dream was calmer. We were standing by the ocean, the sun glittering. But sadly, whe I turned to see what Johan looked like in the sun, my alarm buzzed and I woke up.

I made certain to chuck the clock across the room.

When I fully woke up, I was groggy, but happy. I put on my red sweater and a pair of inescapable jeans, dreaming of sleeveless shirts and shorts, though it wouldn't be practical in the winter. Breakfast was simple; I ate cereal while Nerigon made eggs for himself. He maaged to do it without frying himself! I've never been so proud before!

"You going to the dance, Ju?" called Nerigon as he got ready for work.

"Nah, I'm heading to Dragor, remember?" I answered.

"Right. Going with anyone?" he asked.

I froze. Shit! I didn't want to admit to him that Johan had asked me to go, but I couldn't just lie to Nerigon. "Uh, possibly. A friend wants to go. He might change his mind, though." It wasn't lying, it was true.

"Oh, okay then."

Nerigon left then, with a goodbye wave, and then I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. As I heard the cruiser leave, it was mere seconds before I looked out and saw Johan's Volvo sitting in the driveway. I bounded down the stairs, careful not to take another Yuki-Trip, and then moved out the front door with the same amount of ease.

He waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I opened the front door and walked outside. I almost ran to his car, but suddenly stopped, a look of shock on my face.

He must've seen it; is expression became concerned.

He rolled down the window. "Judai?"

"Walk, don't run," I scolded myself, placing my foot forward gently.

Johan sighed and rolled is eyes. I walked to the passenger seat carefully and shyly opened it. He was smiling now, relaxed- and, as usual, as cute and as lovley as any Greek god.

"Good morning." His voice was soft and silky. "How are you?"

"Good, or, near to good, I guess," I said. "I almost took another spill."

Johan blinked. "Another?"

I flinched; no point in trying to lie now, Judai. "Uh... yeah, yesterday. Right after you turned the corner." As I expected, his expression flared and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

But then he sighed and said, "You're so reckless."

"What'd you do last night?" I asked.

"Ah!" He chuckled and grinned evilly at me. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

"Right." I frowned and looked him up and down, waiting to see what question he was going to spring on me first. "So, what exactly do you want to know, Johan?"

He turned his gaze to me. "Favorite color, what is it?"

I blinked. "It changes."

He frowned and gave me a slightly confused frown. "It can?"

"Yeah, it's not a crime."

He exhaled, an unnessecary action for him, and looked at me again. "Okay then. What's your favorite color today?"

I tapped my chin in thought, though said action really doesn't help one with thought proccess. "I guess it's have to be red today. It usually is," I told him with a casual shrug.

Johan flinched and looked at me, his eyes glazed by slight fear. "Why red?"

I shrugged. "It's my usual favorite color. It reminds me of the sun and the color of the sand back in Ribe."

Johan exhaled again, this time in relief. "Oh, thank goodness," he whispered. I don't know if he meant for me to hear it, but I knew why he acted the way he did. He must've thought that I liked red because of the whole vampire thing. He must've thought that I was accomidating the whole "lust for blood" interest.

"We were at school by now.

He turned back to me as we pulled into a parking space.

"What are you playing in your CD player right now?" he asked.

"Uh, Three Days Grace, I think," I answered promptly.

Johan blinked in suprise, and then he tried to hide his smile.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. While he walked me to English, when he met me after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, he asked me little questions. Movies I liked, ones I didn't and why, the few places I'd been and where I wanted to go and why, books and manga that I liked and why I liked them- he was very interested in books.

I couldn't remember the last time I talked so much. I felt like I was boring him, but he always looked interested. Most of his questions were easy, but then he asked a few that made me blush, and he asked even more.

Such as the time when he asked me what my favorite gemstone was and I answered emerald without thinking. He'd been flinging questions at me at such a speed that I felt like I was at an interview. My face reddened because, until recently, my favorite gemstone had been a ruby, just on account of the fact that it was red. It was easy to remember why I liked the gemstone emerald now. Ruby was still one of my favorites, but it was neck and neck with emerald. And as usual, Johan wouldn't stop asking me why I was embarrassed.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"It matches your eyes," I answered with an agitated sigh. "Though it's neck and neck with ruby, my original favorite."

His pause was very short.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked.

Biology was complicated, again. Johan continued to fire questions up until Mr. Daitokuji walked into the room. As he continued the lesson, I noticed that Johan moved to hold my hand again. His ice-cold hands made me shiver, but when he placed my hand near his heart again, I was shocked back by the lack of heartbeat I felt. Class continued, and when it finally ended, I saw that Johan had his eyes closed, still holding my hand to his chest, as if he hadn't noticed that class ended.

He let go of my hand and rose in silence, waiting for me.

We walked to gym in silence like before, and like yesterday, he reached out with the back of his hand and brushed across my cheek before he took off down the hall and vanished into the crowd.

Gym went by fast. Hayato joked with me, so I knew he had forgiven me.

When it ended, I changed slowly, wanting to give myself some time to prepare for Johan's questions. The pressure made me clumsier than most of my other days, but when I stumbled out the door, I smiled widely when I spotted him waiting for me. He grinned at my goofy grin and held out his hand for me to take.

His questions were different now, harder to answer quickly.

He wanted to know what I missed about Ribe, insisting on a few descriptions of the places I use to go and the friends I use to have. He seemed a bit shocked when I said I didn't have any friends in Ribe. We sat in front of Nerigon's house for hours, as the sky darkened and the air became as cold as Johan was.

"You done?" I asked when he paused suddenly.

"No, but your father will be home soon," he answered.

"Nerigon!" I suddenly remembered that my father would be home soon. I looked out the window at the dark sky and was shocked that so much time had passed since he'd started asking me questions. "What time is it?" I wondered out loud, still amazed by how much time had passed since we'd arrived outside my house.

"It's twilight," Johan murmured, looking out at the horizon.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Mm." He turned and locked eyes with me. "It's the safest time of day for us. The sun's not out, but the darkness hasn't truly arrived."

"I like night," I said. "Without it, there'd be no stars."

Johan laughed and looked back out the windshield. "Well, you'd better go. Nerigon'll be here soon, and I doubt you wanna explain why you're still out here with a boy, right?" His smile was playing, but it still made me blush.

He reached out to open my door, but stopped abruptly.

"Oh no..."

"What is it?" I looked over; his eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched.

He glanced at me for a quick moment. "Another problem," he said with a snarl in his voice.

He flung the car door open in a matter of minutes, almost wrenching it from its hinges. The flash of headlights came from behind us, and Johan gave it a wicked glare, one that would make weaker men start to tremble with fear. I looked. The car was black, one that looked familiar, but I don't remember when I'd seen it.

"Nerigon's coming," Johan whispered, still glaring at the black car.

I leaped out of the car, whispered a quick goodbye, and then turned to continue walking. Johab flashed me a concerned gaze, started to speak, and then sighed and revved the engine.

The Volvo was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Judai!" called a familiar voice from the little black car.

"Manjoume?" I asked, squinting through the rain.

Nerigon pulled into the driveway moments later, his lights shining on the car's occupants and me. Manjoume was already climbing out, his grin even visible in the darkness. The other man in the car was much older, and much more memorable- he had a wide-set face and long, wispy black hair thayt framed around his wrinkles. His black eyes shone on me, and the edges of a smile played with his lips when he looked back at his friend, my father. I knew this man, I'd know him anywhere. Jun Manjoume's father, Ulric Manjoume.

Ulric looked where Johan's Volvo had once been, narrowed his eyes, glanced at me, and then his eyes widened even farther. He seemed scared, no... he seemed horryfied. He was even shaking his head slowly.

_Another problem_, Johan had said.

Ulric stared at me with intense black eyes, his body shaking. Had Ulric recognized Johan so easily? Had he been able to tell what he was, that he wasn't human? Did he really know the stories about his ancestors and the vampires?

The look in his eyes was clear. Yes. He did.

* * *

Me: Uh-oh! Ulric Manjoume's knows about Johan! (1) I just had to add this scene, I wanted to make something like this happen! (2) Oh, Judai, you sweet, lovable klutz!

Lucy: But why exactly does he seem so freaked?

Me: And what will our poor klutzy Judai do now that he knows that Ulric knows what Johan is?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


End file.
